The Karate Student
by pizzafan123
Summary: Nashi Archer is the daughter of Toshiro Archer, a traveling karate teacher as Nashi traveled with him all her life in Japan where ever he went. Everything was normal enough until he takes her to Honno City and she goes to Honnouji Academy, a school unlike any other she's been to before. Watch as she has her ups and down, makes and friends and enemies at this strange school.
1. Honnouji Academy: Nashi Archer

Kill La kill

Disclaimer: I don't own Kill La Kill or Tiger Claw. Only characters are my ocs.

Nashi Archer

Nashi Archer, daughter of Toshiro Archer.

As far as Nashi could tell, her father was a karate expert along with being a black belt. Also, with something on the side she didn't really know about, one of the only things he was secretive about. He was a man in his 30's with sleek black hair tied in a small ponytail reaching his neck and brown eyes. His wore a black Gi Jacket and Gi pants with grey Tiger Claw karate shoes and a black belt with a couple of golden stripes on each end of the belts.

Nashi Archer was a 17 year old girl with messy black chin length hair. She had bangs at her eyebrows and grey eyes. Nashi learned karate from her father and is still learning today. She wears a bright blue GI jacket and pants with a white tank top under that, tied closed with blue belt and no stripes. She had black Tiger Claw karate shoes that laced up.

Nashi and her father moved to Honno City as her father just decided he wanted to do that. She went from mediocre apartment to these slums a bit far from the school. When Nashi asked why, he just told her they needed to go to that city and stay there. She was that she was going to some High School called Honnoji Academy.

She didn't mind, she switched schools a lot as they moved a bit around Japan.

She was on her way to her new home…

''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''

Nashi POV

I woke up to the shrill ringing of the clock. I squeezed my eyes tighter and it kept going. Lifting my head from the pillow, I slammed my hand on the clock shutting it off as it said 7:00 am. I sat up and rubbed my face tiredly. I moved from the thin mattress and went into our small bathroom, getting ready to take a bath.

After the water was filled, I did the usual by stripping down and getting clean. Afterward, I scrubbed my short black hair dry and the rest of myself. It woke me up at least. I grabbed an identical from my closet that I usual wore. Doing a white tank top and blue GI, I pulled it tight and tied the end strings together. Taking my belt and folding it evenly, I tied it tightly to my waist properly.

I ran a hand through my hair and winced. I couldn't brush it really, it was really messy looking even when I washed it, and the messiness never really went away, even after I brushed it, that's why I kept it short. Putting my black karate shoes on and tying them, I waved at my dad and caught the apple he threw at me.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Dad."

He smiled back at me, already in his black GI and his hair in a ponytail. "Morning, you want coffee?"

I nodded with a yawn. "Yeah, sounds good."

I walked over to the pot and poured some in a Styrofoam cup with a lid I had and threw a small bit of sugar in there. Popping the lid on and swirling the cut around, I waved Dad off. "See you, later!"

He mumbled something back which I heard as good luck and all that. I walked out and closed our door. Eating and drinking my coffee, I saw people around shacks, talking or fighting, a couple people getting pickpocketed. Well, they don't call this the Slums for nothing and I'm not worried. I ate my apple as I walked and tossed the core in the dumpster I passed. Where is this Honnoji Academy anyway?

I walked around and jogged a bit away from other people. My stamina was good since I've been doing karate for about a decade since I was 7. I ran a bit, breathing in and out slowly, easily bypassing people. I left the house around 8:00 so from what Dad told me, I still had a half an hour until class started and Dad didn't want me to be late.

It could be like an endurance training anyway, running to school. I just followed where a bunch of kids were walking. The girls were in these sailor uniforms and the boys in long shirts and pants, military style. I saw this trolley car where a bunch of kids dressed like that stood on it. This must be where the school is at. I like running like this, so I decided not take the trolley, plus it was tightly packed.

I liked the slapping of my well-formed shoes hit the ground along with my breathing going in and out when I ran, other than my skill, exercise kept me in shape. Since we moved a lot, I didn't really have a bike, so I ran places and if I wanted to get there to far places and be quick about it, faster running was important.

I trolley car stopped and I gaped at what I saw, I been to a lot of schools, but what the hell is that? This place was huge. There was this large narrow archway and along with that a large ginormous building that had to be the school. This school had to be insane to get into, how did Dad do it? I drank some of my coffee and shoved my free hand on my pocket. My eyes widened when I gotten closer. "What kid if school was this?" It was a kid, maybe a year or two younger than me. He was stark naked for one and a sign on him called him a pig and traitor. It said. "This is a naked pig who dared defy Honnoji Academy. Justice has been served."

He was pinned above my head, who the hell would do something like that? The kid looked seriously beat up too. What did my Dad get me into? Knowing I could do nothing about it, I stopped looking up and walked through the narrow spaces, getting ready to start my first day…

Some kids were wandering around, in the same uniforms as before. Rubbing a hand across on of my long sleeves of my jacket, I felt weird being the only one dressed not like everyone else. But that wouldn't stop me from dressing like I do. It was a pride thing, wearing my karate uniform, being upgrading in belt color by how strong I've gotten.

I went to the front building of this place and saw that was my classroom was something called No Star: Class K. Whatever that meant.

I walked around until I founded the place, kids talking to each other. The thing that was strange was that some kids had on this grey body suit with a big star in front of it and almost all of them looked the same, like they were some kind of club or something. I shrugged it off, had nothing to do with me, I wasn't changing into anything.

I walked into the classroom to see a bunch of kids sitting in rows and a teacher with shaggy blue hair, glasses and a tie, button down shirt and black slacks. He looked over at me and sort of smirked. "Hello, you must be one of the transfer students."

I nodded. "Yes, I'm Nashi Archer."

He nodded and picked up a book at his deck saying. "I'm , you teacher. Find a seat."

I nodded again and sat in an empty seat in the middle as the bell rang. I grimaced at the shrill ring and rubbed my right ear. He started talking about Adolf Hitler and I put my fist on my cheek in boredom as he went on and on. I've been to so many schools all my life that I've heard some of the same subjects before.

The door opened and his girl with a steel guitar case over her shoulder with above the shoulder length black hair with a red back swept to the left in a thigh high skirt and black and white jacket with a dragon on each side of it, with a white shirt and a red bow stood there, a bored look on her face. said. "We have another new student in Class K today so please welcome Ryuko Matoi."

I guess she was the other transfer student and she's not in uniform either. Suddenly a girl in the girl's uniform started chanting and cheering for her to come sit with her. I raised an eyebrow, she certainly is strange. I heard Ryuko Matoi say. "That chick is spazzing out something fierce."

Well, that's an understatement. She sat by the girl and the teacher went back to droning on. I sighed and heard. "She's asleep already!"

I blinked and looked to see that loud girl sleeping, a bubble coming from her nose. I felt myself laugh a bit. Ryuko Matoi eyes turned to me. I smirked and held out my hand from behind me. "Hey, I'm Nashi Archer."

She nodded and grasped my hand a bit. "Ryuko Matoi, you know what's up with this place?"

I frowned in thought and shook my head, removing my hand. "Naw, I'm the others transfer here."

She nodded back at me and turned back to the board and I did too. No problem trying to meet new people and all. I did wander about this place too. Why was that kid hanging like that, what kind of school would do that, let alone be allowed to and that this was one of the biggest school's I been too.

I bell rang again which made me grimace once more and I walked out with the others. I heard a yell and turned to see the loud girl come spinning toward the other girl, she dodged and my eyes widened when I saw her flying in my direction. I snapped my hand out and stopped her by the back of her necktie. "Are you okay…uh."

She grinned as I let go and pointed to herself. "I'm Mako Mankanshoku, you're the new student aren't you! You are, you are!"

My eyes widened again at what she said. "Uh, yeah, I'm Nashi Archer."

Mako grinned. "Thank you for saving me!"

I nodded with a shrug. "Yeah, no problem."

Mako then turned her pout on Ryuko Matoi. "And why did you dodge me like that?"

I winded up walking with them and walked at Ryuko's other side. She said. "Well, that's what people do when weirdoes come flying at them."

I held back a laugh and smirked. I put my hands in my pockets.

Mako sounded like she was pouting again. "Awww! I was just trying to give my bestie a hug!"

Ryuko asked. "Your bestie?"

"Yeah! We're desk neighbors now, so we're totally besties!"

I asked. "Do you guys know each other or something?"

Ryuko shrugged. "Not really."

I looked over at Mako to see her eyes wide as she said. "Uh-huh! I met her after I beat up my little brother for trying to rob her!"

I snorted as she just looked annoyed at the memory. "Ah, whatever. Hey, do you-stop singing already."

It was true as we walked through more narrow hallways, Mako started singing. I cringed at how terrible it sounded. She was balancing on a bag and singing into the banana in her hand. I sighed as I had no more coffee to drink. This girl is a bit insane. She doesn't seem bad, only crazy.

Ryuko said. "Wait, just listen. I want to know about the deal with this place. Like who is the top dog around here and stuff?"

I leaned forward in interest. "Yeah, what's up with this school?"

The only normal thing about this place was the teacher. Mako stopped and said. "It's-whoa look Ryuko, Nashi! Bow, bow!"

I blinked as a bunch of kids started bowing along with her. I frowned. "Not gonna do that, I don't even know who you are bowing to."

I couldn't bow to someone I didn't know or respect. Mako was bowing and Ryoko was crouched. I decided even if I didn't want to bow, I didn't want get into a fight, so I crouched too. Ryoko said dryly. "He looks like a big shot."

I looked to see a huge man, around the height of 7 or 8 feet with spiked shoulder pads and a three star symbol across his chest with slicked back blond hair and a stern expression. "I agree with you there."

He walked past us and Mako whispered. "He's a three star."

I frowned at her, that star stuff came back. Ryuko asked her about it.

Mako nodded. "Yep. That's Ira Gamagori. The Disciplinary Chairman, he's one of the Elite Four of the Student Council. He's super elite, 3 ranks above us no star students."

"No star?" Huh, I and Ryuko said that at once, we must be on the same page with this. I still want to know about this star stuff.

Mako nodded. "The uniforms here have amazing powers and if you get one, I hear it's awesome. You get all super human and stuff! They're called Goku Uniforms. They go from one star all the way to three star. The Student Council President, Satsuki Kiryuin, she hands out the Goku Uniforms based on students' abilities."

I snorted. "So, your telling me that… _clothes_ give you power?"

She nodded. "Yep!"

I snorted again, smirking. "That's just bullshit! Power comes from strength and training, not clothes. I trained and wear this to show the fighting I use, though these _clothes_ don't give me the power, I do."

Mako mouth was dropped open. "Wow! But those clothes still give power too!"

I rubbed my forehead with a frown. "Ah, whatever." There seemed to be no getting through to this girl.

Ryuko raised an eyebrow at me. "You're a fighter, then?"

I grinned, pointing at myself. "Yeah, blue belt of the Shorin-ryu karate."

I have to admit, I was more than a little bit proud of that. She nodded at me and then remembered something Mako said. "So what you were saying is that the Student Council President is the top dog, right?"

I guess you could say it like that. Wait a minute, the one in charge was what, another student, where the hell is their principal or headmaster? I know heard Kiryuin from somewhere.

"Speak of the devil, that's Lady Satsuki!"

I looked to see a girl around our age with a sharp looking face, long black hair that went down her back, these large eyebrows and white pants with a white jacket, gold things on the shoulders. It was the way she walked, some arrogance, but a confidence, I don't think I've seen in really anyone that much.

What made me confused was this light that seemed to follow her. Where the hell did it come from? I looked back at Ryuko and blinked hard a couple of times when she disappeared. I looked at Mako. "Where'd she go?"

Mako mouth was open as she pointed in front of us. "Wow, right there!"

My eyes widened a bit when I saw Ryuko slide in front of Satsuki Kiryuin, a confident and lazy roll to her shoulders. "Sorry to interrupt, but I hear you're the queen bee at this school. If you are I got a question for ya!"

"How dare you!"

"Get her!"

I tensed and moved my legs slightly farther apart, but I didn't need to. She knocked about 5 of them out with her case. I relaxed with a tilt to my head. "So, she's strong too, interesting…"

She whipped out something red and spun it quickly around her hand and arm. If I didn't look at it, I would have missed it. When It stopped it seemed to be half of a scissor, a very large scissor that seemed to be her height, I was a couple inches taller. She pointed it at Satsuki Kiryuin, the blade shinning in the light.

Mako called out. "That's the hugest scissor blade ever!"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "You're telling me."

Ryuko said; her voice turning into an angry pitch. "Yeah, one half of a big pair of scissors. And I've been looking all over the place for the person who has the other half. Hey, pres, you okay? You look surprised to see this thing, like maybe you seen if before. You have seen if before, haven't you?!"

I looked at Satsuki Kirtuin's face as she looked down at her coolly. "And what if I have?"

Who…what the hell. Is that why Ryuko was here, to attack the President? If so, what did she do to make Ryuko so enraged?

Ryoko yelled back, raged coated her voice. "You have seen it; you have the other half of my scissors!"

With another scream of rage, Ryuko ran at her and I leaned closer, eyes narrowed, studying both of them. My eyes widened when she got hit in the face

"Ten-"

Another hit. "Ken-"

Smashed to the ground. "Kun-"

Last one. "Sei!"

She was thrown into some one star kids. I looked to see a short boy with shorts, a helmet, a belt with red boxing gloves and jacket/cape. Boxer, but had some weird marking, like 2 red starts on his belt and helmet. He was strong maybe; no way the stars gave him strength. He introduced himself as Takaharu Fukuroda, president of the boxing club.

I wonder how strong he really was. Ryuko came running, but he blocked her, a clang coming from the gloves and her blade. What the hell? Ryuko asked. "Is that glove made out of iron or somethin'?"

He laughed, rough and mocking. "Don't you know a Goku Uniform when you see one?"

I narrowed my eyes further, no way could what Mako said be true. How could a piece of cloth give you power, even if it was this so called Goku Uniform?

Ryuko said. "What? You're not even wearing a uniform."

"What are you talking about?! A boxers uniform means trunks, and gloves and other stuff! Plus Lady Satsuki gave me this Athleticism Augmenting Two-Star Goku Uniform! It infusing my boxing gloves with their power, making them harder than hard! Stronger than steel!"

I glared at the boxer; that is insane. Ryuko just smirked. "I don't know what you're saying, but I can stop pulling my punches!"

She turned the blade over, the actually blade side pointing out. The boxer growled. "You think I can't handle it?!" He attacked her, his right arms pulled back. My eyes widened when other smaller gloves came out and smashed in the face and stomach as he called out attacks. What the hell!? How is that…possible, clothes giving you strength, clothes don't do that!

It takes strength and training to be strong! My dad always told me that, what is up with this school?! How come I never heard of it before today, what are these Goku uniforms?! I clenched my fists, I had to be stronger than that, I knew I was! I frowned to see Ryuko beaten the crap out of, on the floor, her face bloody and almost smashed in. I thought she was strong, I know she's not a weakling.

The condescending look on Kiryuin's face didn't make wasn't any better. I looked at her with contempt, anyone that had other people fight their battles for them, wasn't strong in my book either, why couldn't she fight for herself? "I was hoping you'd prove to be more amusing, but you have no way how to properly wield your weapon, fool."

I raised an eyebrow as she walked away, is she a coward too? Ryuko growled from the ground. "Hold it, you better tell me what you know or else!"

"Shut your mouth!" He kicked her in the face. "No one speaks to Lady Satsuki like that, no one."

I looked at him in disgust, what a kiss ass.

"Confiscate her scissor blade."

She stood up, furious, leaning on her blade. I took a step forward, fists clenched. She growled. "No way! You'll never take this away from me! Never! She attacked him, but she was beat up, so her attack was slow. The boxer boy was arrogant. Ryoku ran off and stole a bike, running off.

I scratched my cheek as it got quiet and people bowed as she left. I shook my head and the classes were started again. I shrugged and walked toward our classes. Mako was sort of pulling on my arm and talking about what happened.

I sighed. "Hey, Mako, listen for a moment. I sort of understand, uniforms like that are somehow giving weaklings strength, I guess that's how Kiryuin does it, letting the weak have power, but I trained in strength too without the help of clothes, so I ain't gonna bow or call her lady, okay?"

Her eyes were wide and round, but she looked like that before too, so I don't think she's shocked. She then grinned brightly, her eyes shining. "Okay! Come on, Nashi! To our next class and Lunch! Ooh, what do you think we're having for lunch meat or rice or oh maybe nice and meat-"

I slapped a hand over her mouth and said. "I don't know, we'll have to wait and see, okay?"

She nodded and I moved my hand. But we had separate classes and went different ways. I ran a hand through my hair, why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen and it had nothing to do with education…

;; ;;;; ;;; ;; ;;; ;; ;;; ;; ;;; ;; ;;; ;;; ;;; ;;; ;;;; ;;;;; ;;; ; ;; ;; ;;;; ;;;; ;; ;;; ;;; ;;;;; ;;; ;; ;;;

By the time all my classes ended, the sun was just about setting. I looked around for Mako since we both lived in the Slums and I was going to walk with her home. There was some type of gathering in front and I heard muttering and then Mankanshoku and hostage. I frowned and grabbed a no star girl by the shoulder. "Hey, you."

She blinked and flinched, looking at me scared. I tried to soften my expression. "What is going on?"

She blinked and said. "The boxing captain is holding Mako Mankanshoku hostage to bait Ryuko Matoi." She said this really fast, but I got it anyway.

It made me stiffen. "What!?"

She opened her mouth, but I waved her off. "I heard you! I can't believe…"

I grumbled to myself and let her go, pushing past people to get to where all the loud noise. People looked at me annoyed, but backed off at the furious expression I knew was on my face. Of all the cowardly things I've heard…

I pushed through the last but of people and saw Mako tied upside down on some kind of cross. I clenched my fists, I guess I'm fighting. I also noticed the boxing ring that Takaharu Fukuroda was in along with a guy with stars on his jacket and spikes on his shoulders with green hair that was all over the place.

Fukuroda shouted. "Hey new girl! You listening!? An hour from now, we're going to execute your little friend! She's an excretory against your crime against Honnouji Academy! If you want to save her life, quit hiding like a coward!"

"The only coward here is you!"

My shout silenced everyone. I smirked at him and kept my rage quiet and inside of me, looking like I was slouching with my shoulders low and hands in pockets.

"Who the hell are you talking to?"

I took one step forward and placed a hand on the chained rope, leaning forward. "You, what kind of fighter uses a hostage? You're nothin' but a coward. You have no honor and executing her too, real cowardly just because you can't find who you're looking for."

His face twisted into something uglier, red and twisted. "You bitch! I will destroy you, no star!"

"Is that so?"

He growled and the green haired one tilted his head to the side. "Why do you want to fight him anyway?"

My eyebrows furrowed and I thought about it, suddenly I got it, why I got so mad and ran over here, pushing people out of the way, not just because it was cowardly, but…"Mako is my friend, that's why and I won't let a cowardly bastard like him touch her!"

Mako cried. "Nashi, you're my friend too! Wah, I wish I wore sexier underwear! Ah, don't look!"

My eyes widened at what she said. "W-what!? Mako, don't say that! I'm trying to save you here!" I felt my ears and the back of my neck get hot.

I huffed and said with a glare. "T-the point is, I didn't come to this school to fight, but if I have to…"

I pulled my other hand out of my pocket and climbed into the ring, my two feet slapping the mat.

He sneered at me. "What with you, new bitch? You clothes aren't any type of uniform to fight me with."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Ha, like I need one. This is my karate uniform, something I fought with in skill, not something to wear to cover up for being a weakling."

I smirked for good measure. I felt the green haired guy stare on me and heard gasps from the people around me along with Fukuroda going purple. "How dare you, you fucking bitch!? I show you the power of my Two-Star Goku Uniform!"

I grinned at him, starting to get excited. I sighed and stuck my right pointer finger in my ear, digging it slightly for show. "Are we going to fight or are you going to shriek some more."

He proved my point by shrieking at me and I grinned wider. The green haired said. "Wait, Lady Satsuki has approved a fight between Fukuroda and Matoi, not the both of you."

I snorted and was about to voice my opinion on that when light suddenly shined from above and I narrowed my eyes, damn that's bright. "I approve this fight."

I scoffed and muttered. "Glad she thinks so." No one is stopping me from fighting when I put my mind to it.

The green haired guy smirked at us, a gleam in his eye and left the ring. Fukuroda was growling and sort of crouched.

I grabbed both sides of my belt and tightened it around my waist, pivoting my feet slightly, farther apart than before, but not shoulders width apart either and throwing my fists in the correct position. I cocked my head to the side. "Bring it on."

He could separate his gloves in individual punches, I knew that and I also knew that he was angry easy, so he might fight poorly. Okay, I was ready. I'll wait for him to come at me first. He let out a laugh/yell and attacked. I rolled away from his right hook, trying to getting into his box of space. I went low to the ground the barrage of punches with his left. I took a couple to the stomach and legs, clenching my teeth and pushing forward, letting my fist smash him in the face, using his head as a barreling point to smash got of my feet in his back, using my hands to do a swift front flip and quickly pivoting on my toes.

I heard the murmers about me hitting him, but it didn't do much to him, but I saw a bruise on his cheek. Made sense, I put a lot of my strength in those attacks, but that clothing does give him strength, he should be down otherwise. I still can't believe it!

My eyes bulged at the drill that slammed into one of the posts as it got me in the stomach. I wheezed as it yelled out at me. "Ha, just clothing you say!"

I felt my face twitch at the pain, got that hurts. He moved back, hitting me with that bunch of punches in the face and stomach. I leaned against my corner panting when he stopped. I clenched my teeth tightly, baring them at the pain. I scrunched up my face, broken nose and bruises across my face.

I spat at the blood in my mouth, this is insane. I have a feeling that's not all he got. I moved away from the corner and rolled to my feet when he sent more punches toward it.

"You can still move?!"

I growled at his yell, spitting blood from my mouth in his direction. "D-don't take me for a weakling, I still have strength, I don't have to rely on some uniform!"

He gritted his teeth at me. "I'll show you!"

I dived forward and found myself in the middle again, dodging a couple of them again. Just geeting glancing blows as I flipped over him and turned myself into a slight ball, snapping my tucked in feet at him, kicking the back of his head. I landed on my hands and flipped myself back to my feet.

I can't win, whatever this suit is giving him, it's stronger than and that really pissed me off, what was that decade of training my ass off for. If I just lost to this coward by giving up, I could never forgive myself. Feeling a new determination, I firmed my feet again and crossed my arms in front of me, only to let out a scream when his gloves all smashed into me and I felt the gloves force me to slide back.

I ducked under them as they attacked the ropes and came back at him. That made me smirk as he yelled out in shock. Suddenly I felt both fists in my gut and face, backing me into another corner. But, they wouldn't stop, they kept on hitting me over and over. I choked and saw I had no opening.

"Take that! And that!"

Dammit! I grabbed the chains at my sides. The pain clouded me, that was all I felt. It stopped and I panted, blinking away the blood in my eyes. I coughed more blood, only to be hit with a powered boot to the face.

"Do you regret attacking me now, huh?!"

I cringed from where I was standing half curled and standing. I opened my mouth. "No…"

I got another this time, to my jaw. "What?"

"I don't regret attackin' you, do it for a friend is worth any beating you can give me!"

I snapped my eyes open with an angry glare. I gave a sloppy block to the upper cut, unaware for the second to slame into my side and then my chin me going up in the air, only to have a foot slam into my back, slamming my front on the ground.

My body hurt, I could barely move. I put both of my palms on the ground, pushing up, coughing when a hard kick to my stomach sent me down on my stomach again. I remembered Mako was still captured and stood on my knees. I looked down, but still glared up at him. I blocked the fist aimed at me. "I'm, not giving up that easily."

I stood on shaky legs and started at his shocked face. I firmed my feet as he punched me in the face, but I gave a snap kick to his stomach. I choked as he did the same thing, slamming a fist hard in my gut, I choked again when something sharp pierced my stomach and I was slammed in chains, they cut into my back. I gripped them with my forearms, about to get back in there, but a strong hand grippe the collar of my jacket, me yelping as I was yanked out of the ring onto someone's arms.

My eyes widened, what the hell!? I heard. "I got this, Nashi. Good try."

I got a smirk from the person under the hood I saw the person where with their cloak.

My eyes widened. "Ryuko…"

She let me go and I said. "Wait, he's…"

"I got this, just watch."

I nodded and forced myself to stay standing, shame pulling my shoulders down. I watched her. I flinched at the free Mako. I couldn't win. Ryuko saved her but I couldn't…

Ryuko said. "Using a hostage to get me here is pretty low. You want to fight so bad, well here I am."

Mako moved away and stood by me. She then hugged me. "Thanks for trying to save me!"

I shrugged her off. "Yeah, yeah."

I watched the fight and he said. "I'm going to haze you, just like I beat the crap out of the last girl I beat!"

She snapped. "Shut the hell up already!"

I clenched my teeth, balling my fists. He balled a fist and all the fists it the gloves hit her, but did nothing. The corkscrew he hit me with went at her, but she didn't move, what is she playing at?

My eyes widened as the cloak broke away and I gaped, ignore my failure for a moment. I asked Mako. "What the fucking hell is she wearing?"

It was something that barely covered her, the shortest skirt I seen in my life, with a bare stomach and suspenders barely covering her chest, only the upper part, with this high color and a colorful circle on side of it.

Mako just shrugged, grinning brightly. She blocked him and he asked. "Wh-what the hell are you wearing?"

"None of your business!" She was going red in the face, I felt my own face heat along with my ears and the back of my neck, who would wear something like that in public?!

"You're cheating, trying to distract me with your sexiness!"

"It's not my fault it's like this!"

"You slut! How dare you?! You're mocking a gentleman's sport!"

"I am not!"

I sighed, why the hell is she even wearing something like that? I wanted someone to beat this guy; I can't believe I lost like that!

Fukuroda said. "In that case, I'm stripping down too."

I clenched my teeth; it makes out fight look like some mock fight! I gaped at the spikes came at me, is that what he hit me with in the stomach from before, but I could see it. I do feel sort of dizzy. I put my hand under my jacket and felt the wet sticky blood. I blinked away the tiredness. I smirked when his glove broke and he tried attacked her and nothing happened; her saying it was her outfit.

I glared at the ring; really that's what it comes down to, a powerful outfit. Does skill or experience have no importance anymore!?

She dodged his attacks and hit him with her scissor. "Left Jab!"

She got him in the stomach with the flat of the blade. "Right Hook!"

"And now, Upper Cut!" she hit his chin with the hilt. He flew up and she spin spun the hilt around her wrist, cutting him, ripping open his uniform and making him going flying, naked.

I watched as a thin red something went into her outfit. She threw him with her scissor at Kiryuin.

Green haired went to attack, but Kiryuin stopped him. "Stand down, new girl, where did you get your hands on that outfit?"

"I got it from my father."

Kiryuin looked unmoved. "Really?"

I blinked a bit and leaned my arm on Mako.

Ryuko shouted. "Yeah really! Have you seen this scissor blade?! It was left behind by the same scumbag that killed him! And now you're going to tell me who this belongs to, Satsuki Kiryuin!"

"Ryuko Matoi is your name, right? Interesting. Then you must be Isshin Matoi's daughter."

So that is wht she wants to fight, Kiryuin so badly, to avenger her Dad, I can't disagree with her on that. If someone killed mine…

"I knew it, you knew who my father was!" I frowned as she fell to the floor. She then ran off, saying she would finsh 'it' later.

Kiryuin stopped the green haired guy from getting people to chance after her and I rolled my eyes as her light came up, does she have somebody behind her that shines that light or something?!

She walked off and Mako asked. "Are you okay, I think you're losing a lot of blood!"

I gritted my teeth in anger, moving away from her and clenched my fist angrily. "I'm fine, leave me alone!"

I ran off, my shoes slapping against the ground. I ran as fast as I was able, till I was in the Slums and stopped at my shack of a house. I was breathing heavy from running and anger. I slammed our door open and looked toward the fridge, where a note was placed, held in place by a knife.

I snatched it away.

 _To Nashi_

 _I have some business to attend tonight and won't be back until around the time you wake up. Don't wait for me._

 _From, Dad or Toshiro Archer_

 _P.S: Don't forget to train._

I sighed deeply, crushing the letter in my fists. I saw a mirror suddenly and looked. My eyes were narrowed in angry, hair more of a mess that usual. My face was buised and bloody, a look full of shame and rage on my face. I slammed my hands on the table, pushing it slightly. Is this it!?

All of that training I did and it was nothing! I lost and Ryuko beat him easily when I threw my all into it. What, just because some piece of clothing gave her strength. I was wrong; It's useless, just like me! I'm weak, I've never lost, but out of all the people I fought, I lost to clothes of all things, seriously what the hell!

I growled, slamming my fists onto the table. I looked at the ripped sleeve and shook my head. I ripped at the strings holding it and yanked the damn jacket over my head, throwing it in the corner. How could I have such pride in that, when me myself was weak! I don't deserve to weak it. I ripped off the pants and threw them there too.

I was beaten by clothes of all things! It made my blood boil in rage Standing a tank top and underwear, just was angry and ashamed in myself. I believe strength and skill is important and I barely left a mark on that bastard. I cursed. "Fucking dammit!"

I punched the table over and over, red clouding my vision, angry tears leaking from my eyes. I heard a clack and blinked to see our wooden table broken. I woke something up inside me. I wasn't weak, but ot strong enough yet, I had to train.

I smiled and almost tripped. I went into my room and grabbed the first aid kid, take off the tank top, cleaning my wound with a wince and bandaging it up. Put ointment on my millions of bruises scattered on my skin, I cleaned my hands put on some training clothes and then just trained. Trained and trained until the light was poking through the sun, whenever tiredness would hit me, I reminded myself of my fight and kept on going.

"Nashi?"

I looked to see my father, Toshiro staring at me with a frown, a worried gleam in his eyes when he looked me up and down. I stopped and faced him, knowing he would want to know why I was still training and how I got to be the way I was. I took a deep breath and follow him without a work into our home as he said not a word back when he saw the smash table and blood soaked GI in the corner.

Dammit I forgot to put that away.

He leveled a look and looked straight in my eyes. "Nashi Archer, I want to know what happen today and I will not stand for any lies, no matter how small."

I scowled deeply, pushing back the familiar shame and opened my mouth to explain, knowing I didn't have a choice…

… … … … …. …. … …. …..

"Inumuta, give me anything you can find on Ryuko Matoi."

"Yes, My Lady."

Satsuki Kiryuin sat straight up in her chair, drinking her tear given to her by her butler, Soroi. She gave him a slight not.

Sanageyama smirked as he leaned his legs on his chair, laying back. "Man, what a fight! Matoi got herself a weapon and that Archer girl really knows how to take a hit." He chuckled to himself.

Ira Gamagori scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "They're both trying to go against Lady Satsuki!"

Sanageyama shrugged. "I know my athletics, she can fight for sure, has plenty of years from what I seen, she just can't face a Goku uniform."

Jakuzure rolled her eyes. "You boys seemed to forget one thing, she hates Goku Uniforms, insulted them."

Inumuta's collar went back. "If she had the power of a Goku uniform…"

Satsuki placed her cut on the saucer, the dull ring sounding across the room. She had a slightly thoughtful look on her face. "Indeed, Inumuta. Look and see what you can find on Nashi Archer and her family also."

"Already on it, my Lady."

Satsuki Kiryuin took another quiet sip of tea and looked ahead of her. 'Ryuko Matoi and Nashi Archer…what challenge do you have in store…?' She then took another sip of tea…

 **I've been hit by Kill La Kill and finished it in a couple of days; I loved it and decided to write a fan fiction since this character been in my head a little before I finished it. I hope you like it and tell me what you think. Kill La Kill doesn't really have a lot of stories, so I decided to write one, I think it's like less than 700 stories.**


	2. The Tennis Captain

The Karate Student

Chapter 2

I woke up by my alarm, seeing green bruises and the healing gash on my stomach. I wrapped new bandages around my stomach. I usually heal fast enough, so these bruises should be fine. I pulled on my GI and tank top. I flinched in pain, not just from injuries, but from soreness of my muscles. I groaned to myself, not bothering to grab my coffee as I walked out the door and walked instead of ran down the Slums to get to school.

"Hey, look! It's that karate brat!"

I raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Huh? You want something?"

I saw 4 people around 20 years of age and higher, looking thug like and ready to mug me. I smirked at them and ignored my pained muscles.

"Give me your money, bitch and we'll let you walk."

I sighed again, shaking my head. "I have to go to school, can't be late."

Another one with a buzz cut and bulky shoulders around the age of 25 or 30 barked. "Don't get smart with us, bitch!"

I growled under my breath and ran forward, smashing a fist into his cheek, making him slam into another hut, crouching down at the attack behind me, using a swift arm block and diving forward, burrowing my fist deep in his gut, making him sink to his knees with a choked groan.

"You damn bitch!"

I glared at the other two older men standing. I shook my head. "I'm getting really sick of…" I ducked their attack, watching them punch each other and then I jumped up, giving roundhouse kicks to the jaw and throat. "…people calling me a bitch!" I raised an eyebrow at them sprawled in the floor, groaning in pain. "Got any more problems, fellas?"

"…No…" I grinned at the whine in unison they gave me. I then gave an internal groan as the pain came back. I walked past them and walked on the trolley before it could speed away, no running today. I leaned on a lone pole and watched the Slums and city speed by.

I thought about the conversation this morning.

 _Dad sent a glance at the broken in half table. "Temper problems?"_

 _I shrugged and looked away from him. "I had a bad day, that's all."_

 _He raised a brow at me and said sternly. "Nashi, tell me about your day at Honnouji Academy."_

 _I tensed, scowling darkly, but told him. "I went and fought with someone, he had something called a Goku Uniform, made him really strong and I lost so I decided to train."_

 _Dad's eyes widened and he said quietly. "I see; anything else?"_

 _I frowned and just decided to come out with it. "This…girl around my age runs the place, had her own kind of pedestal, uh Satsuki Kiryuin."_

 _His eyes widened in shock and he said lowly. "Goku Uniform…Kiryuin?"_

" _Yeah."_

 _His eyes widened even more. "You heard that?"_

 _I gave him a strange look. "Well yeah, you said it quietly, but I heard it."_

 _He nodded, face thoughtful. "Okay, listen try to stay out of Kiryuin's radar okay?"_

 _I gave him a guilty smile. "Too late for that, Dad."_

 _His looked at me in shock and grabbed my shoulders tightly. "What?! Tell me what happened then!"_

 _I shamefully looked down and explained what happened in the fight, not really explaining the other half with Ryuko, it wasn't really needed anyway. I felt his fingers grasp my chin and make me look him in the eyes. "Nashi, don't be ashamed in that, you stood up for a friend and fought your best for them, that's all that I care about right now, you are not weak, not at all. I wouldn't raise a weak brat anyway. You just need to train harder, every night when you come home if I'm not working, I'll help you."_

 _I grinned happily at that. "Thanks Dad, that helps a lot."_

 _I looked toward the clock and my eyes widened. It was around 8:10, I was going to be late. "Shit! Dad, I have to go!"_

 _He nodded, but then grabbed my upper arm, turning me back around. "You have to promise me one thing, if you ever get a chance to wear a Goku Uniform…don't."_

 _I frowned at his serious request, but nodded. "I know, I wouldn't want one anyway, I'm going to depend on my skills to fight too, even if I lost that one match!"_

 _He grinned at me, messing up my hair. "Sounds like a plan."_

 _I huffed and pushed his hand away with a whine. "Dad! Don't do that!"_

 _He laughed as I ran out the door._

I blinked to see the trolley stopping and kids getting off. I swerved between people and walked to class. I also looked out for Ryuko and Mako. I was still a bit ashamed to look at them after my loss, but wasn't going to hide from them either. I walked passed move kids and decided to meet up with them later. I looked around and saw something that made my blood boil.

This girl in a long dress with tennis balls on the bottom smashed Mako in the face with tennis balls. I scowled and walked over, seeing Ryuko there too. I snapped. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Ryuko eyes widened seeing me, but she glared at the tennis girl again. "What's the big idea?!"

Tennis girl smirked. "I take it you're the transfer student who was rude to Lady Satsuki. And you're the one who gotten her ass kicked after talking all big."

I growled with a harsher glare. "Oh, fuck off!"

"I'm the captain of the girl's Tennis Club, Omiko Hakodate. Pleased to meet ya."

I bit my tounge from laughing as I saw her teeth, who the hell is born with shark teeth, what an overbite. Good thing I didn't say that out loud. She had this green scope on her eye and a hat with long blond hair in pigtails. She said. "As a member of the club, Mako Mankanshoku hasn't filled her obligations. So, we're purging the girl."

What the hell did she do to get tennis balls thrown at her face?! Ryuko was thinking the same thing. "What did she do that was so wrong?!"

"She skipped yesterday's club practice. And anyone who fails to come to practice will suffer the one hundred million cannon ball serves. But neither of you are in the club, so butt out!"

I glared at her and clenched my fists at my sides. What the hell is wrong with her?! I snapped. "Being kidnapped stopped her, she didn't ask for that!"

Ryuko shook her fist. "Exactly, that boxer was holding her hostage!"

"Yeah, well she needed permission for that. Begin."

I shook my head at this, but remembered that kid hung in front of the school, this school specialized in cruel and unusual punishments. Why am I here again? Oh yeah, Dad. I moved in front of Mako, but far enough from Ryuko where I would have some room. Ryuko blocked with her case and I punched, kicked and caught the tennis balls they came toward me.

Sure it stung a little, with the speed and everything, but I could deal with it. Ryuko told her to split and I looked at her blankly as she did without question. I grumbled to Ryuko. "How much can they keep this up?"

She grunted. "Hopefully not long."

They stopped and I sighed, relaxing my arms as Hakodate asked. "What? You both want to take her place."

Ryuko smirked. "Well, I kind of owe her for dinner and a bed."

I snorted. "Meh, I have nothing better to do."

"I'm going to shred those Goku Uniforms right off your bodies! Come on, Senketsu!"

I waited for the sound of her clothes transforming and waiting did she name her uniform? I looked to see her having the sailor uniform the same as before. I cocked my head to the side. "Isn't it supposed to transform?"

"Yeah! Wait a sec!"

She started pulling and slapping at her clothes, more at the colorful ring on the side of her chest. I slapped a hand to my forehead; that was a huge fail. I moved out of the way as she was pelted with tennis balls and my eyes widened in horror when she crashed in the river. I winced and gave a fighting stance. She rolled her eyes and said. "Finish her, I'm out of here."

She walked away and went to what I guess was class, disappearing around the corner. I saw all these girls were one stars. There was like 15 of them. I smirked at them, these I could handle.

"No Star! You're going to pay!"

"Yeah, let's not disappoint the captain."

"Get her!"

I grinned at them, wanting to make up for my defeat. "Looks like that all Hakodate is going to get."

They all got ready to serve and a bunch came at me, but I was ready. I ran with a burst of speed, dodging the balls that came my way, or just let the couple that hit me not stop me. I pulled back my fist and smashed one in the face, round house kicked two and slid between then and back flipped away as four got pelted with their own tennis balls. This was what I could do without training more. I braced my forearms against each other and protected my face, catching, blocking and dodging them again, smashing my fist through her racket, grabbing the front of her dress and slamming her into the ground, too knocking her out.

I allowed myself to get hit as I blocked, punched and kicked the rest of them in unconsciousness with ease and only gained a couple more bruises, more on the arms, stomach and legs than anything else. I sighed; it's only the second day. I should go look for Ryuko now. I walked over to where I saw her fall and rolled my eyes, climbing down the wall until I was a reasonable jumping distance, allowing my shoes to slam on the gravel.

With a groan, I walked down the length of the river and thought to myself at the same time. Man, I wonder why Dad was so worried about me trying on a Goku Uniform? I looked for her, but couldn't find her. I scrunched up my nose at the smell when I reached the sewer. I'll just look really quickly. I said. "She must have gone back."

With a drop of my shoulders, I walked all the way back and had to go from back into part of the city all the way back into the school. I heard smashing on metal and turned to see more of those one star girls surrounding Mako and Ryuko in a circle. Ryuko had more tennis balls on her case and I scowled at the tied up Mako. Really, what is with this school and tying that girl up.

"Yo!"

Mako grinned in surprise. "Nashi! You're here too?!"

I smirked. "Yeah, I just beat up some of Shark Tooth's lackeys."

She bared her shark like teeth at me and I shrugged. "Yeah, not too hard."

She glared and Ryuko pushed my shoulder. "Nashi, this is my fight! Get Mako out of here."

I raised an eyebrow at her order, but shrugged at the determined look in her eye, well she did lose to her so it makes sense she'd want to fight her. I moved away from her, closer to Mako and she had this black and red glove I never seen her wear before. She pulled something like a pin out of it and called. "Let's do it, Senketsu!"

I waited to see if it would fail or not. A moment later I was red again because the outfit was the same one she fought in with the boxer. It's just, I never ever wear knee length skirts, my GI are usually what I dress in and casual clothes, nothing like _that._

Hakodate said. "Ooh! That looked painful and embarrassing, you masochistic stripper!"

I slapped a hand to my eyes. "Oh boy." I knew she was embarrassed, her face was about as red as mine, actually redder.

Ryuko shouted. "Oh, bite me! I'm not a stripper!"

"Could have fooled me."

"Ready! One hundred and 10 million serve." I made sure to stay out of the way; Ryuko did say it was her fight. My eyes widened when she brought out her half scissor out fast and cut through all of them easily, making them disappear into nothing. What I found was strange was the steam coming out of her uniform, why did it do that?

"Fault! You disqualified, new girl!"

My head snapped toward the guy in a green shirt, green hair with white pants and a bellowing cape like jacket. I narrowed my eyes, that's the same guy from yesterday. Ryuko snapped. "What?"

He said. "I'll give you credit for evading Hakodate's attack, but slicing balls in half is against the rules. Sure you won the fight, but you lost the match."

What is he talking about? "What match?" I had to ask.

He sent me a look, but went back to talking to Ryuko. He said. "You don't know, you're standing on a tennis court right?"

I blinked and looked over from where she was standing, oh it seems she was. When did that get here?! He shouted. "So if you didn't win to the rules of tennis, you didn't win!"

No way do they follow rules, that's all bullshit.

Ryuko waved her arms. "What?! Now you're getting picky, what about what happened yesterday!?"

He turned away. "Yeah, well that was yesterday."

I slapped a hand to my forehead, what is he 10 years old or something?

Ryuko screamed. "What!? You mother-this is crazy! When we were boxing we-"

I snapped, moving forward. "You've been cheating and lying since yesterday!'

The green haired guy rolled his eyes and Hakodate smirked. "You're just upset and ashamed about your easy defeat!"

My eyes bulged in anger and I took another step forward. "WHAT?! Why you…"

The green haired guy said. "All of that doesn't matter! Your. Still. Disqualified!"

"No, she totally won!"

Blinking as Mako literally jumped in from who knows where. Her ropes slipped off and I gaped. "How does that happen?"

Suddenly this light showed up from somewhere, covering Mako in spotlight. I looked around, where is that coming from? I couldn't see anyone with it. Damn, this is like the thing with Kiryuin, where do these lights come from?!

Mako went to Ryuko, the light following her. "Ryuko won! She won, she won and I can prove it!"

I stared at the two of them gaping and couldn't help by stare at her. The green haired one said. "…Okay?"

She then made these weird poses and grabbing motions, like playing dead and all that. "If Ryuko and Nashi didn't step in and save me yesterday, I would be totally dead right now. Even though she technically lost the match, but she totally won because of friendship, she totally won! And everyone knows if win at friendship, you win at life!"

I blinked at her and felt my mouth drop open and saw green haired guy and Hakodate equally shocked. She then glared, pointing at them. "But if you guys want to cheat, you leave no choice! Ryuko will win, you hear?! Even in tennis, even in tennis, even in tennis! She'll win!"

I blinked rapidly, what the hell was that? Ryuko and the others ones were shocked too. I said numbly. "She needs help."

Ryuko mouth was open with her eyes wide and she gave a jerky nod in my direction. I noticed her light went away too. The green haired guy was shocked, but Hakodate said, smirking. "If she wants to challenge me, the captain of the Tennis Club to a tennis match, that is her funeral!"

Mako gave her a racket and she was ready. "All right! Let's do this!"

I nodded and punched her in the shoulder. "See ya, when you kick her ass."

Ryuko smirked, an excited look in her eyes. "Yeah, until then." I took Mako with me and we watched by the sidelines, for some reason, spikes surrounding us on all sides, like they were needed or something.

Hakodate let Ryuko serve first. Ryuko bent down and smashed it toward Hakodate, who slammed it back. Imagine my surprise when Ryuko smacked it back to her. The speed Hakodate had with her Goku Uniform almost made my trained eyes miss it.

Hakodate was shocked, but hit it back with more force and Ryuko almost bent backwards to hit it back, but to my shock it smashed into the spike behind her.

"Love-15."

That was the green haired guy, he was calling the shots. Ryuko didn't show any surprise though and smirked. "Nice reflexes."

"I'm just getting warmed up and speaking of warmed up, I hope you are. Because…" And she was just talking smack like Fukuroda, so I blocked that out.

Ryuko shouted. "Motor mouth!" She serves the ball back and my eyes widened when the ball actually cracked the ground and danced on the rim, smashing Ryuko in the face. She went flying.

"Love-30!"

I snapped. "Come on, this ain't tennis!"

Hakodate said to me with a smug smirk. "It is so."

I glared as snapped back. "Heh, shut it with your overbite!"

Ah, I said it, eh. Her gaze became seriously angry and I sneered at her. I was mad though, how the hell was this game honorable and fair, that stupid uniform made the ball go through her racket, there had to be something wrong with that.

The green haired guy told me. "It's on the tennis court, so its tennis!"

I stuck my tongue out at that and his hand went to the back of his neck with a glare, some kind of handle sticking out of his neckline from his shirt. I heard screams to see Ryuko upside down, flashing everyone as they look pictures. I felt myself go red again. "Man, this school is full of perverts!"

The green haired guy already moved his hand away from that handle to see Ryuko getting back up. She looked ready to finish this. Her outfit tightened around her and blew steam. I squinted as it grew bright with red light and Ryuko went to go serve the ball again.

I rolled my eyes when it broke, I could have figured that one out. If her uniform could destroy Fukuroda's gloves than it could easily destroy a tennis racket made of string and wood, though Ryuko did look shocked.

"And fault!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch; he was annoying, he leaning back and had a grin on his face. She went to serve again and I groaned as it went high in the air and bounced back in her side of the court.

"Love-40!"

Still annoying. I heard a snort and looked down in surprise to see Mako sleeping. Really, at a time like this? I popped the bubble and she snapped up. "You're missing the match!"

She jumped up and yelled as she looked at the score. "Ryuko! This is your last shot!"

My eyes widened. "It is?"

Mako nodded quickly. "Yes!"

I leaned forward. "Come on…"

Hakodate smirked again, her teeth showing, white and sharp. "Hurry up and serve already!"

I noticed that Ryuko gritted her teeth and was looking down. Suddenly Ryuko called. "Hey, my scissor!"

I nodded and quickly grabbed it from where it was stuck in the wall and it took two pull before it came loose. I gripped the red metal loop in my hand and noticed it wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be, but still heavy enough for metal. I threw it to her and she caught it easily.

She took some thread from her skirt and wound it around the handle, using it as a substitute racket. She held the blade in her hands. She took a position and gave a grin. "I'm back in the game."

I smirked, ha what now? Hakodate leaned forward and bared her teeth. "That's not regulation!"

I snickered at her and green haired guy blew a whistle. I rolled my eyes. "Shove a sock in it already!"

He glared at me and opened him mouth, but I flinched away from the light that came down, please don't tell that's who I think it is. "No, its fine Hakodate, keep playing, show her the power of your 2 star Goku Uniform."

Hakodate bowed and I snorted. "Kiss ass, all of them."

I was ignored. The green haired guy bowed too and I rolled my eyes once more. Jeez, was this girl ever told no in her life. Ryuko scowled. "It's you, stand there on your pedestal like some queen. Giving orders to your slaves down below. Huh, what a poser."

I snorted, ain't that the truth. Kiryuin said. "I'm just here to observe. Let's see how much power you can draw from that Kamui."

I felt my eyebrows furrow, Kamui? What's that?

Ryuko screamed. "You bitch! How do you know that this is called a Kamui!?"

The name of her outfit then? What was it, Senketsu?

"Oh please, your opponent is waiting over there."

That was what annoyed me with her, the amount of arrogance and contempt she threw into every word toward people, everyone she believed beneath her.

Hakodate said. "I'm going to use you as target practice for the Hakido match!"

I blinked as the light disappeared, where are these random lights coming from? Ryuko moved her arm back and said. "Let's get you loosened up then. I leaned forward in interest. She smashed the ball toward Hakodate and if I blinked, I might of missed it. Hakodate struggled with it and held her huge bright red racket with both hands. I heard her say. "I have my training to fall back on, she has nothing!"

While that is true…Ryuko came forward, smashing the ball with her scissor blade over and over into her face and then making her fly into the spikes, making then come back and she flipped the blade around, stopping them from hurting her. Hakodate came back and Ryuko used the blade side to cut away the uniform, making her land on a spike, nakad.

I sighed as the perverts started drooling, I couldn't help, but cheer when Ryuko won the match. Ryuko smirked. "Man what a bummer, looks like today's game is a wash."

I chuckled and saw the green haired gut along with a bunch of one stars line up behind them. "That's my queue."

I hopped over the stands and stood there, waiting for something to attack if they did. The green haired guy's eye twitched. "Not so fast, you cocky bitch."

"Wait, Sangeyama, she's right. It's over, the new girl wins. "

So that's his name. I rolled my eyes again as they all gasped, scattered and bowed. What I said before was true; I was not bowing to her.

Ryuko growled. "Now that we are face to face again, I want to know if you're the one who killed my Dad."

I walked closer to them, near the other idiotic bowing people and my eyes widened and I flinched a bit when she sliced Ryuko shoulder; that was fast. Kiryuin said. "If you want the answer, fight me for it."

"Secret blade Bakuzan, it can cut through anything. Even a Kamui." Kiryuin lunged forward; her sword against Ryuko's half a scissor blade. They both pushed against each other, until Ryuko faulted and smoke lit the area from her outfit, Senketsu. I back away and felt her yank on my arm, pulling me a couple of feet away from Kiryuin and everyone else.

Ryuko let go and the smoke cleared, Ryuko holding her scissor blade with both hands. "We're gonna finish this next time!"

She created more steam and we left like fire was on our tails. Mako and Ryuko walked with me toward the Slums. I chuckled to myself. "Man, what a day."

Ryuko snorted, shaking her head. "Heh, Your telling me, I'm-" I heard a thump and my eyes widened to see Ryuko knocked out again. I sighed and crouched down. "Mako, put her on my back, where does she live?"

I heard her grunt as she pushed an unconscious Ryuko on my back along with some huffing and puffing. I moved my arms around her legs so she didn't fall off and I stood up, feeling her head flop near the back of my neck. I walked forward.

Mako said, walking next to me. "My house, silly! Let's go."

I nodded and followed her as she chatted in my ear and I nodded along. Soon enough we were in the Slums and my back was aching a bit. Mako stopped talking for a moment as she stopped at a door. I asked. "Is this it?"

Mako nodded. "Yep, how about you stay for dinner. Mom's making her famous Croquets!"

I was about to agree but then remembered Dad wanted to train with me and that just because I defeated those one stars mean nothing, there are still a lot of 2 stars in this school and then higher ups too. Satsuki I didn't have to worry about, Ryuko was focused on her. I want to be able to fight to defend myself and I can't do that if I can only fight one stars.

I shook my head. "No thanks, I have to get home, my Dad's waiting on me."

"Oh ok, than come tomorrow."

I chuckled. "I'll try, can we bring her inside?"

I felt her stirring a bit and figured she'd wake up soon. Mako agreed and happily opened the door, calling out to her parents. I went to the room Mako pointed out and put her on these blankets I found, dropping them over her and walked out, only to jump slightly at the kid in front of me.

He had brown hair similar to Mako that was in a short ponytail, with ripped thigh high jeans and a shabby shirt. "What are ya doing in my house? Looking to get robbed?"

I raised my eyebrows at this kid, I thought before was bad, I smirked. "Kid, you don't stand a chance."

"Oh yeah, bitch! Let's go!"

"Mataro!"

He yelped and flinched, running off. "Okay then."

Mako dived forward and I stopped her from falling, putting her back on her feet. "Sorry about that, that's my little brother Mataro, hes always trying to rob people."

Oh, yeah, Mako did tell me something like that before. I shrugged. "It's fine. I have to get going. See ya."

I moved forward again and almost made it forward only to be stopped again by a black haired man in a shirt and tie with stripped orange and blue shorts. Mako grinned. "That's my daddy; he's a back ally doctor!"

I smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, sir."

He cheerfully waved me off and I got where Mako gets it from. After being introduced to her Mom and denying food again and seeing their apparently talking dog, Guts, I was able to actually leave, waving bye to Mako. I have ti say Mako family is weird, but nice. I can't say I have a problem meeting them though.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I whistled to myself with my hands in my pockets as I walked through my front door, seeing my dad looking at me over the rim of his coffee cup. He asked. "You ready?"

I eagerly nodded. "Yeah, you?"

He just gave me a nod, humming, but didn't say anything else. He walked out of the house without a word and I quietly followed him. He must have been thinking of something. He went a little farther until we were in the back of the shack we lived in. He must have gotten this place for this purpose, yesterday I noticed it was close to the outskirts of the Slums (making my walk longer), but also farther from others. There were only a couple of shacks around us.

He crossed his arms over his chest as we both stood a couple of feet away from each other. "You'll eat after we fight. Are your injuries healed enough?"

I smiled. "Yeah, actually almost healed." I then realized what he said. "What? I'm fighting you?" I knew he was stronger than me.

He made another humming noise. "Come at me with everything you have and with that I'll decide about your training."

I then set myself in a fighting stance, feeling determined to give it my all. Dad moved into his own fighting stance. His foot left the ground and a quick fist came to my vision, I gave a swift right block and faked a right hook and went for a knee, but he smashed his foot to the side of my knee.

I winced as I stumbled, jumping back away from him a couple of steps. I was put on the defense as I blocked and dodged away from the barrage that hit me. Blocking another kick that went for my stomach, but was not quick enough for the fist that punched my left shoulder blade and I faltered, that was what he needed.

He was relentless with another barrage of kicks and punches. I grunted as a powerful got me in the jaw and another kick at my midsection. I grimaced and kicked away his right foot, leaning forward at his stumble to slam my other knee into his stomach, making his cough.

Earlier he had a displeased expression on his face, disappointment and I knew I had to try harder. He never said anything, but his face always told what he was feeling. I went on the offense, attacking what I thought was vulnerable, getting blocked or attacked back most of the time.

I ducked my head to the side as a fist went toward it, lightly grabbing the arm, twisting one leg in his and slamming downward. His back hit the ground with a grunt and I quickly moved to his feet so by the time I got there he was already defending.

I blocked the arm that went for my chest, but he grabbed that and my eyes widened as he threw me over his shoulder, slamming me to the ground, jarring my bones at the power. I rolled away from his foot. I was crouched with one hand on the ground, but then stood and ran toward him, using mid chest arm blocks to block some punches, knocking both of arms to the side and giving a hard knee to the chest, making his stumble back.

I noticed the small smirk on the right side of his lips. I cringed and crinkled my nose, giving a block above my head as he sent a powered arm to me, grimacing and know that the rest of his hits would be harder.

He also upped his speed, so the hits that hit me in the stomach, chest and jaw really hurt. I growled under my breath and back flipped away from a barrage of different types of kicks. He came at me and I roundhouse kicked him in the chest, but he caught it, throwing me away from him. I did a quick flip after landing on my hands. I went to go after him, but he raised a hand. "Enough."

I watched him warily, this wouldn't be the first time he called a stop and then surprised me with an attack. He just smirked at my look and I noticed his chest moving a bit faster, showing this fight did take a toll on him too. "Don't worry, sit, I want to talk to you."

He snorted as he sat cross legged on the ground. I smirked too and sat the same way, facing him. He said. "You've gotten stronger, I see that. I decided you're ready for what I'm to show you."

I raised my eyebrow. "So, are you going to show me?"

He raised his own eyebrows. "Patience, grasshopper, I need to tell you something, Come on."

I made sure to give him the most deadpanned expression I could and that pulled a bark of laugher from him, before he got up and I followed him back in the house. He went into his room while I waited in the kitchen. He came back with a small box, maybe the size of a normal shoe box. He opened it and I frowned as he pulled out two black gloves and a silver but sturdy looking pole out the side of my forearm. I tilted my head at him. "What's that for?"

He took a fist and wrapped his hand around the pole, pulling to the right. I blinked as it brightened and a 3 ft silver pole stood in place of the smaller one. "Rule one, always where these gloves when you wield this, that is how you activate it."

He tossed them to me and I saw that they had slight padding toward the palm but the sleeves for my fingers stopped at my knuckle closest to my hand. I put them on and they were a perfect fit. He then said. "Come closer."

I did and he said. "Hey, look at this." He pressed his little lip on the side of it and a small blade the size of my hand from finger to wrist came out, a bit on the thin side. "Well, if you ever need to cut in a fight. Come I'll show you the basics."

He walked out and prepared myself for another sleepless night of training.

 **Chapter 2 done! Might seem closer to the anime, but I will try for original parts later, without obviously taking the light from Ryuko. Speaking of light, yeah, that's a thing with her.**


	3. Answers and Ryuko VS Satsuki

**DarklordEntropy: I look through it before I post, but remember most people with strength can easily get rid of one stars, even if they don't have a Kamui or Goku uniform. Take pre-Senketsu Ryuko for a moment, she plowed through them easily without a second thought. Nashi has been training for 10 years, I probably didn't write her fight scene that well, but her moves are swift and fast and they pack quite a good amount of power.**

The Karate Student

Chapter 3

After only getting an hour and a half of sleep, my alarm woke me up. I groaned as I dragged myself awake, going into the shower. Spending a little more time than usual (from the training I did yesterday) and I felt better when I was done. I was dressed in my blue GI and belt, I also strapped on a thin black belt with a loop in the back across my chest. I placed my miniaturized pole in that loop and it fit in place. I pulled on the gloves that stopped at my knuckle closest to my palm and snapped the velcro by my wrist tightly.

I decided I would run today if I didn't see Mako and Ryuko on the trolley. I have to keep my training up after all. I tied on my shoes tightly and walked out of my room, frowning when I didn't see my Dad. I looked at the small refrigerator and saw another note pinned by a knife. I ripped it off.

 _To Nashi,_

 _I has something I had to do early this morning; I'll either be home when you get here or later tonight. There's money on the table for lunch and dinner. Have a good day and don't forget to train with your weapon today._

 _Dad_

I snorted and tossed the note in the trash. Sure I was used to him being busy and out, but not this much. I shrugged, it must be the reason we moved here. I munched on an apple as I waited for the coffee I started. By the time I finished my apple, the coffee was ready. Grapping a throw away cup, I pour myself some and snapped the lid on, shutting the shack door behind me as I left. I took a sip of coffee as I walked through the slums; I wonder what craziness would happen on my 3rd day of Honnouji Academy. I started running toward the beginning of the Slums, getting closer to school and holding my cup in front of me.

I walked through the narrow entrance of Honnouji Academy. I passed the courtyard like area where all the fights seemed to be from before, boxing and tennis. I took another long drink of coffee as I blinked tiredly. I walked into 's classroom. Mako cheerfully waved at me and Ryuko gave me a nod, an annoyed look on her face. What's that about? I raised an eyebrow, but sat next to her nonetheless, putting my coffee on my desk.

As our teacher droned on about Hilter and the Nazi's, I watched as Mako slept, a bubble coming out of her nose and Ryuko sent these dark pissed off glares at Mikisugi. It was amusing to say the least and at one point, I poked Ryuko in the side. She jumped and then snapped her head to look at me, her pissed off glare switching to me. "What?"

I smirked at her, my cheek resting on my fist. "You have a problem or something?"

She glare grew darker and she hissed. "Yeah, our…teacher and you too if you don't stop!"

I closed my eyes a bit, but chuckled anyway. Annoyed, she punched me in the shoulder, hard. It made me wince a little, ow. The she started giving Mikisugi glares again. I'm surprised he didn't feel the death stare at his back. I laid my head over crossed arms and fell asleep.

I jumped up as the shrill bell woke me up. I rubbed my ear. "Jeez, I hate that bell."

I looked at Ryuko and Mako, only to see Ryuko leaving with Mako ahead of her and Mikisugi already gone. I figured Ryuko chased after him, from how she was staring at him earlier. I got up and decided to follow them. I rubbed my eyes; at least I got more sleep.

"Oh Ryuko!"

I saw Ryuki catch Mako and sort of spun her around before putting her on her feet again. I snorted, that looked funny, how is she not dizzy at all, she barely reacted. I walked over to them, smirking. I wonder what Mikisugi did to piss her off that badly?

Mako said cheerfully. "Wandering around the halls I see!"

Ryuko looked at her back shocked and I narrowed my eyes to see a note. I read it in my head. _See me after school at my place, Aikuro Mikisugi._

I narrowed my eyes, what? How does she known our teacher that well? Ryuko growled and smashed the paper in her fist. "That shifty bastard!"

I decided to keep what I learned to myself, with how pissed she was, she wasn't telling me anything. As the not exciting day at school ended, Ryuko walked off and Mako pulled on my arm. "Come on, Nashi! Let's go to my place!"

I looked at Ryuko retreating back. Her back was tense and she looked pissed off. I decided to trust Ryuko and shook my head, following my other friend back to the Slums. She pulled on my arm and dragged me to the trolley. I chuckled and freed my arm. Mako said. "You're eating over tonight, right?"

I smiled, but shook my head. "No, sorry. I have to go home again."

She blinked. "Why?"

I scratched my cheek. "My Dad wanted me to get some training done." Plus I was thinking about those uniforms and wanted to ask my Dad if he knew anything.

Mako crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. "Fine, but you have to try and stay over soon some time. Oh, I know, you can stay over and the 3 of us can have a sleepover! I know that'd be fun!"

I laughed at that, grinning at her. "That does sound fun, I never been to a sleepover before."

"Huh, really?"

I nodded, thinking back to my life as a kid with my Dad. "Yeah, I moved a lot so I never had time to make any friends, let alone have a sleep over." That was more of a half-truth, but meh.

"Oh, well, our sleep will be the best, try not to train so much! You looked super tired today."

I nodded slowly, I don't know about that, I have to keep on training, but maybe a better pace would be something to look into. We were in front of her shed and I waved her bye as she waved back, opening her door and slamming it shut. It is nice, having friends, sometimes training just doesn't cover it.

I walked in and was a bit surprised to see Dad home and in the same living room like space, going through katas at a really fast pace. I respectfully waited until he was finished, leaning my shoulder against the wall. He brought both fists at his stomach and took a deep breath, showing me that he was done. He raised an eyebrow at me watching him. "Nashi? You need something, another demonstration with your staff or something?"

I frowned and bit my bottom lip as I thought what I was going to ask, I could sound like I was accusing him or something like that. I moved from the wall and crossed my arms over my chest, but didn't say anything. He frowned, walking closer. "Come on, Nashi. Spill it."

I sighed and asked. "I want to know, what you know about the Goku uniforms or what a Kamui is."

He froze and his eyes widened as he looked at me and my serious expression. He asked. "What's this about, Nashi?"

I frowned, thinking. "I have no idea what Goku Uniforms really are or what a Kamui is even if my friend wears one. I want to know what I'm dealing with and why did we even move to Honno City in the first place?" I huffed, breathing a little deeply.

He moved his arm to two open chairs. "Sit."

I nodded and sat down without saying a word. "Since you asked questions, I'll ask my own before answering yours. Who is your friend with this Kamui?"

I blinked at the serious face at a simple question. "Ryuko Matoi, the other transfer student."

He muttered. "Matoi, huh…" he looked back at me and frowned at something. "When did you start wondering about us moving here?"

I shrugged. "Since we moved from a decent apartment to a shack in the Slums."

He chuckled a bit and smiled. "Huh, it's just where my work is." He face went back to deadly serious and he sat in the chair across from me, leaning forward a bit. "I have to tell you something and I've debated about it and decided to just say it, but you can't tell anyone, not even the Matoi girl, alright."

He leaned back in his chair and waited for me to speak. I nodded. "Yeah, Dad, I promise I won't tell anyone unless you tell me I can."

He nodded; his lips quirking up in a half smile. He said. "Life fibers, that is what is in the clothing. It enhances strength. For example, the way I heard from those Goku Uniform is that they have 3 Stars. One Star has 10%, Two Star has 20% and Three Star has 30% life fibers made in the clothes. But a Kamui is made up of 100% life fibers."

My eyes widened as I looked at him. That is why I lost; these life fibers give power and strength to people wearing them. But if a Kamui is made of 100% life fibers…and the amount given in just a Two Star Uniform is only 20%…that's insane!

Dad nodded at my look. "Exactly and that's all I have to say about it." He was firm in that and I agreed. I would find out. Maybe not now, but I would. I walked off and went in the back of the shack we lived in and took the small staff from my back and pulled my fist to the right, bringing the staff to normal size. I made sure my hands were an equal distance from each other. Sliding my feet a bit farther apart, I held the stance that Dad taught me yesterday.

I practiced the motion he showed me, the different positions I saw him perform. Above, down, side to side, a pivot of the foot. This would help me later in a fight with this, the defense and offensive moves becoming automatic. I breathed deeply, also making sure that I didn't lose my breath too quickly. I looked up when my stomach growled and saw night was almost here already, I wiped my sweat soaked forehead, happy that I had short hair, though the sweat all over me still felt nasty.

Running a hand through damp hair, I shrunk my staff and put it back, grabbing the jacket I took off earlier in my training. I saw Dad already placing some kind of meat and rice combo down when I walked in with water next to the plate. I grinned at him tiredly in thanks and heavily sat down. Without any words, I ate quickly, drinking on when my throat had gotten dry.

"Training hard, aren't you?"

I raised my eyebrow at the chuckle and felt my cheeks get hot at his knowing look. I've been known in the past to train a bit too hard. "Yeah, I guess I am."

He patted my shoulder. "Finish up and go to bed, Nashi. I'll be back later tonight." I narrowed my eyes at him retreating back, but remembered the shocking information he told me before. I frowned and then figured whatever he told me could hold off any more questions…for now. Yawning, I got up to take a shower.

'''''''''' ''''''''''' ''''''''''''' '''''''''''''' ''''''''''''' '''''''''''''' ''''''''''''' ''''''''''''' ''''''''

I gotten a bit more sleep than before, so I was not as tired. That didn't stop me from grabbing my coffee for the morning along with another apple on the way, well I was going to, but somehow Dad got his hands on a donut in the Slums, I wasn't going to question it. Walking toward school I sighed. I sure learned a lot about those uniforms yesterday. That must be what the red thread was that Ryuko sucks up in the Kamui.

I also had a bad feeling about today, like something bad or serious was going to happen. I was a little worried since the last time I felt this, something sort of bad did happen. Nonetheless, I still decided to go to school. With what goes on in that place, missing a day seems bad.

As I walked to school, I walked through the narrow opening and saw Ryuko and Mako walking, with Ryuko yawning widely and looking like the tired one this time. I walked faster. "Hey!"

Mako turned to me with a wide grin. "Hey, Nashi! Morning!"

I nodded, drinking my coffee. "Mornin', Ryuko why do you look so tired?"

Ryuko shrugged, blinking. "Didn't get much sleep last night."

I nodded. "Oh."

We started walking further in the school, me on Mako's other side.

Ryuko sighed. "I feel like something bad is going to happen."

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh? You too?"

Mako asked me. "Did you get goose bumps on your clothes too?"

I felt my eyebrows scrunch together as I looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

Ryuko rolled her eyes. "Mako said Senketsu had goose bumps on him last night."

Ignoring that she gave her sailor uniform a gender, I shrugged again. "Eh, I guess we'll just have to see."

Ryuko then turned to me with a frown and asked. "Hey, Nashi? What does your old man know about my Kamui?"

I opened my mouth to answer her, but remembered what my father told me not to tell anyone what he told me, even Ryuko. I asked. "Why?'

She huffed slightly and grumbled. "Just curious."

Well if she lying to me…"Nothing, he probably doesn't even know what a Kamui or what Senketsu is?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and I felt bad and guilty for a moment before she nodded and looked back in front of her. It was for a promise and those are important to me. My Dad didn't want me to tell anyone for a good reason; there had to be the reason he told me that. Ryuko said. "What the-?"

I scratched my head lightly at the banners that flanked us left and right and went all the way down far in front of us. I squinted at the light that came in our vision. Where the hell does this light come from? It literally came out of nowhere, again! Wait, does that mean it has something to do with Kiryuin? Lights seemed to follow her everywhere, some kind of dramatic flair or something. Because come on, who has their own light that follows them everywhere?

The light died a little and I opened my eyes fully to see Kiryuin. I raised an eyebrow in her direction, what did she want? There were these red steps and what did they lead to, yep all the way up to Kiryuin's pedestal. Where the light was shining brightest was right above her.

Ryuko growled. "Satsuki Kiryuin!"

I saw Kiryuin was standing straight with her sword in front of her, sheathed.

Kiryuin called. "Correct Ryuko Matoi."

Ryuko smirked cockily. "Hm! I have to hand it to you this is some welcome. You got something on your mind or are you just going to stand there looking tough!?"

I watched as Kiryuin slammed her heel on the ground in front of her. "The last time I saw you, you said we would quote, "finish this thing"."

Ryuko snorted. "Aren't you the contentious type? You better get back, both of you."

Mako agreed right away and ran off. I chuckled and said. "Huh, you can't lose, not after all you said before."

Ryuko stared at me and then gave me a toothy smirk. "Not plannin' on losing anyway, so get somewhere safe, Nashi."

She looked back at Kiryuin, but held a clenched fist in front of me. I smirked at her and bumped my fist with hers. "Kick this bitch's ass then, Ryuko."

I then jogged slightly in the stands to where Mako was. Mako smiled when she saw me. "Nashi, you're here too!"

I nodded, grinning. "Yeah, let's watch Ryuko kick ass." She cheered at what I said and I leaned crossed arms on the barrier in front of me.

Kiryuin said. "Congratulations, you have the honor of being my first offering to Jenketsu." I tilted my head to the side, purity? What part of Kiryuin is pure exactly?

Ryuko had the same idea and snorted. "Jenketsu? Purity? Didn't think there was anything pure about ya."

"Allow me to show you." I narrowed my eyes at Kiryuin as she flicked something at her side. I frowned as the white clothing she was wearing went red before it almost gotten what looked like absorbed. My eyes widened in shock when she changed into something similar to Senketsu, but a bit more revealing. It covered the most important areas and showed the middle of her breast along with her bare ass.

It made my face and neck grow hot. Why did they have to fight naked? But worse than that, if Kiryuin has something that revealing, something similar to Senketsu, does that mean that's another Kamui. I didn't know they had more than one. I rolled my eyes as the perverted One Stars went red and clapped. Seriously, this school…

I heard Ryuko shout. "What the hell is that?!"

Does she not know what I found out or I think I found out? Kiryuin said; tone of voice self-assured. "You're not the only one with a Kamui. This is Jenketsu!"

"Let's do this, Senketsu!" I watched as she transformed. I shook my head as I tried to stop myself from blushing, I've seen his before. I needed to stop going red when someone changes into less than covering clothes. I didn't help that the male students and some of the female ones got excited.

I tightened my hands on the barrier and squinted as a harsh wind broke through. I don't know what that was, but it must have had something to do with Kiryuin and Ryuko. I moved one hand from the barrier and grabbed onto Mako's shoulder instead. I wasn't letting her get blown away either.

She gave me a grin. "Thanks Nashi."

I nodded, not saying anything. I heard Ryuko call as she moved closer. "Cool! Now let's see if you can fight or if you're just blowing hot air!"

My eyes widened as Kiryuin sliced the air with her sword (now unsheathed) and even if Ryuko blocked, people behind her gotten blown away. That was from one attack?! I shivered at the power from her. She's not weak, not even close. I was wrong in my assessment of her from before. Ryuko had a hard time of blocking Kiryuin's attacks.

I frowned, she should be fine. Like in the tennis match, it took a little bit for her to win. Ryuko dodged another attack and skid behind her, bringing her scissor blade for her own attack, getting blocked by Kuiyuin without the other one having to turn around.

I heard Kiryuin say even if I had to strain my ears. "Impressive, more than I even imagined!"

My eyes widened more when Kiryuin knocked her away by tapping her with the hilt of her sword. I let go of Mako as Ryuko was slammed into a classroom through the window. She walked up the building and I turned away to watch. "W-what? She can walk on walls now?!"

Mako said. "Yeah! Can Ryuko do that?"

I shook my head, I didn't think so. Even if I couldn't see them, I could hear it. The slams and the yells, Kiryuin's voice. Mako pulled on my arm. "What's going on in there?"

I frowned at her, confused. "You can hear it at all?"

Mako shook her head. "Nope, can you then?"

I muttered. "Yeah, I can."

Mako asked, pulling on my arm tighter. "Huh? Really? What's going on then, tell me!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but another crash came from over there and my head snapped toward it. I saw desks and Ryuko falls down. My eyes widened in shock and I leaned forward, my stomach resting on the barrier as I leaned in closer. I squinted at the smoke as I barely see anything, but heard Ryuko's voice. "That's it, I'm done."

What? That's it!? What happened?! Is Kiryuin really that much stronger? I watched as her Kamui changed back into the sailor uniform she always wears. I growled and leaned even closer, my feet lifting off the ground when Kiryuin grabbed Ryuko by the hair, off the ground.

Who the hell does she think she is, grabbing my friend like that!? Ryuko yelled out in pain.

"Huh, how pathetic. Your Kamui might have spared you from passing out, but in a dormant Kamui, you might as well be naked."

I shook my head angrily. "What a smug bitch!"

"Not sure how I feel about you laughing at me, in your exhibitionist getup." Ryuko was smirking and Kiryuin threw her on her face behind her.

Kiryuin called. "Exhibitionist? Nonsense! To unleash the most power this is the form a Kamui must take! You cling to the views of my masses! Proving just how inferior you are! But I won't be ashamed! If it means to fulfill my ambitions, I will bare my breasts for all to see! I will do whatever it takes! For I know that my actions are utterly pure!"

I hate to admit it, but when it comes to resolve and will, Satsuki Kiryuin has plenty of it and a part of me has to respect a little bit of that. My eyes widened in horrified shock when Mako ended up between them. "W-what the hell!?"

I jumped over the barrier and pulled my staff from behind me, clicking the full size in place and sliding on my feet, dirt kicking up. I knew I had no chance of fighting Kiryuin, but no way was I going to let Mako (who had no fighting experience whatsoever) get in the middle of that.

Mako had this light on her and I felt annoyance building inside of me. Where the fuck is that coming from?! She said with her arms over her head, hands crossed. "Come on Ryuko, get naked! I know for a fact that you, yes you are not inferior to Lady Satsuki! You boobs are way bigger than hers! Way bigger!"

I felt my jaw just about dropped to the ground as she grabbed Ryuko's chest. Ryuko gaped in shock and I think that little yellow circle that might have been Senketsu eye or something (as it moved around), bulged too. While she did this, she made hand motion and made hand motions over her boobs to demonstrate. I moved closer and looking at Kiryuin's face, tightened my hands on my staff.

Mako continued. "I know because I saw them! That Ryuko my family says; you have a great rack! We were all talking about what a slamming body you have! So perk up and stop being embarrassed! Rip your clothes off and get naked!"

I can't believe what she just…what the hell I just see!? I moved forward as I saw Kiryuin move her hand with her sword. "What is this nonsense?!"

I moved in front of her as Mako screamed. I pushed my staff in front of me, preparing to stop any of her attacks. She glared down at me and I tightened my jaw and stared at her head on. She glared passed my shoulder and at Ryuko. "Nothing about you remotely mature! And I'm done with you Matoi! Archer, if you don't get out of my way…"

I glared more and tightened my grip on my staff, my knuckles white. I growled. "Not a chance, Kiryuin!"

I won't let her hurt my friends, this is why I train so hard, some times without sleep or running myself to the ground, not even someone like Satsuki Kiryuin can make me move! I was knocked back a couple of steps and I braced my foot back and slammed my staff to ground, stopping me from going farther back.

My eyes widened as Ryuko locked blades with her, a sword against half a giant scissor blade. Her head was down and her teeth were gritted. "What she said isn't nonsense! It…ain't nonsense at all, neither of what they did is!"

I smirked, like I wouldn't have tried to save them, they are my friends. I then thought about what Mako and Ryuko said. Kiryuin is strong because she has her Kamui, but she doesn't care about the nudity of it and that was all Ryuko really cared about, but if she were to ignore the nudity, could she reach her full potential with it like Kiryuin seemed to? Could that really be it, embracing the power, if you think about it, she was sort of pushing it away before, with the amount of times Ryuko yelled about her nudity while Kiryuin seemed to just embrace it already.

I stood in front of Mako, staff in front of me protectively. I saw Ryuko pull that pin from her glove out with her teeth. I think Ryuko got what she needed to do.

"Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!" She transformed again and she looked a lot better. For some reason, I was not embarrassed as before. It seems since I learned why and what she had to do to get her power, understanding replaced the embarrassment I felt before watching it. I understood she needed to look like that for power.

I grinned widely as Ryuko attacked and looked behind me to see Mako doing the same. I calmed my stance and miniaturized the pole, putting it back in that little loop I had it in before. I watched them slash each other a couple of times only to be blocked by each other. They were close to each at the last block, almost nose to nose, glaring into each other's eyes.

I then realized where we were. I whispered. "Come on, let's get somewhere safer."

Mako looked at them and nodded. "Okay! I want to live to see my next birthday!"

I chuckled at that and pulled her with me so we were more in the sidelines that in the middle of everything, but not far back enough like when the fight started. Ryuko and Kiryuin started slashing at each other again, Ryuko spinning her body in a drill as she pressed forward. "I didn't know I was doin' it, but I was rejecting you out of embarrassment. That's why you were drinking so much blood! The more I pulled away, the more blood you needed to get closer. That's why it's working now, right?"

She attacked Kiryuin again, but I was confused. How could I hear what she was saying, I was this far away, well Ryuko must be shouting or maybe there's an echo or something like that. My eyes widened once again as the half of her scissor blade grew in size, it could do that?!

"Here we go, Scissor Blade: Decapitation Mode!"

She sliced at Kiryuin with it, but she dodged, the slice going over her and slashing apart a circle on concrete and brick behind her. Ryuko yelled as she did this. Kiryuin bent backwards as rocks and other stuff crumbled. She stood back up and held her sword high at her side. "Now it's gotten interesting."

They ran at each other and squinting through the dust, I saw then clash. I saw another dusk cloud as the mere shock wave slammed into more students behind them. I raised my arm over my head, looking over it. I didn't want to get rock or dust in my eyes. When the dust cleared enough, I saw then clash again, both blades pushing against each other.

They both leaned forward, their face only a little apart, maybe a foot. "Okay, Kiryuin, here we are! Did you or didn't you kill my father!?"

"And what good would knowing do?!" I watched as they slammed foreheads together.

Ryuko snapped. "I don't know, but the longer you hold out on me, the more pissed off I'm going to get!" Ryuko slammed into her and Kiryuin braced herself, knocking her away. They both slide apart from each other, as another dust cloud went around them. I watched as a crater formed in a wall, deep too.

Kiryuin yelled. "You have no ambition, no aspirations! I have nothing to say to you!"

I watched as another crater formed when Kiryuin slammed a heeled shoe into Ryuko's gut, making her slam into that crater.

Ryuko screamed, attacking with her scissor blade, "Keep talking that shit, because it pisses me off even more!"

She ran forward and Kiryuin went forward too, yelling. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

They both screamed as they attacked and I felt myself unable to be still, excitement and adrenaline pumping in my own veins, I felt my heart race as I watched with wide eyes. I watched as their blades connected, a huge shockwave hitting the area. I tensed and threw my self over Mako, protecting her from it and the debris around us. She yelped my name in shock and I shivered slightly at the raw power that washed over me from the both of them, feeling cuts and bruises cover me from the rocks and the ground. I knew they didn't mean much.

I heard the others students screams as they were tossed about. I got up and pulled Mako to her feet. I felt Mako hug my side, even if she kept her eyes on the fight. I patted her head absentminded as I watched the battle with rapt attention. Ryuko and Kiryuin held each other fast with their blades.

My eyes widened in alarm as Ryuko fell to one knee. I felt Mako arms tighten around me and I patted her head again without looking. My hand flickered to my back.

I heard Ryuko growl. "I'm gonna smash all of them!"

"All of what?" Kiryuin's tone held a bit of annoyance in it.

"All that crap you been talking about. Ambitions this and aspirations that! I'm gonna take them all and smash every last one of them and show your goddamn face in it! And then you'll be beginning to tell me what I want to know!"

I narrowed my eyes into a glare as Kiryuin sword was pointed at Ryuko's face. Kiryuin did what I least expected her to; she let out a short laugh and moved her sword away. She turned and walked up those red stairs of hers, I'm shocked they are still standing after that battle. Mako finally let go of me. Kiryuin said. "So, you're going to crush my ambitions, are you? Amusing." She turned around and clacked her heel on a step. I rolled my eyes. "Why does she do that?"

Kiryuin made her voice carry around us. "Honnouji Academy is my kingdom! If you think you can topple it alone then I accept your challenge. Starting tomorrow, every club will be after your head! Still think you can win?"

"You bet your ass I do!" Ryuko stood on her feet. She pointed her scissor blade at her.

Kiryuin said. "As you wish, then defeat each and every student that challenges you. If you manage to do that, Junketsu and I will face you again."

Ryuko snarled. "And if I beat you, you tell me everything!"

"You have my word on that."

"You're on!"

With that Ryuko stood there breathing heavy and Kiryuin walked back to her holy pedestal, her four bodyguards following her like loyal dogs. I snorted to myself and Ryuko came over, Mako tackled hugged her, making her crash to the ground. I walked over with a chuckle and heard Ryuko groaned. Feeling nice, I grabbed Mako around the waist and pulled her off of Ryuko. "Mako, give Ryuko some space."

She said sorry. I let go of Mako and let out a hand to Ryuko. "She might of said that you're gonna face the clubs alone, but don't forget, you might have way more power than I do, but I'm still a fighter too."

Her eyes widened in shock and I grinned. She gave me a toothy grin, a certain look in her eye. "Sure thing; can't wait to see your real skill anyway." With that said, she grabbed my hand firmly, allowed me to pull her up. With that we walked toward the school entrance.

''''''''''''' ''''''''''' '''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''' '''''''''''' '''''''''''''' ''''''''

We went back to Mako's shack and she wouldn't take no for an answer when I told her I wanted to train. She told me. "You need to take a break! You train too much."

First off she brought me to my shack and asked my Dad if I could stay there while Ryuko laughed at me and I stared blankly at her as she took control of the situation. Dad was more than amused, I could see it in his face from his eyebrows to mouth. Dad grinned warmly. "That's okay with me, nice to meet you…"

Mako gave a salute and beaming a grin. "Mako Mankanshoku!"

He shook her hand with a smile. "Toshiro Archer, Nashi's dad."

Ryuko gave a small start at his name and I frowned, what's with her? I noticed Dad's eyes sharpen when they landed on Ryuko and I gave him a look.

Ryuko looked at him and then nodded. "Ryuko Matoi."

He nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet the both of you, Nashi, I'll be seeing you tomorrow then. You can train tomorrow night instead."

I nodded at him. "Sure, I guess. See ya, Dad."

I threw some sleep clothes in a bag and we walked off. Mako said. "Your dad's really nice."

I nodded. "Yeah."

By the time we got back to Mako's home it was dark. Mako's mom gave us a happy smile as we walked in. "Time for some croquettes! Come on, dinner's ready!"

Mako told her I was staying over, I nodded. "If that's okay with you, Mrs. Mankanshoku?"

She waved me off. "That's fine, the more the merrier!"

We walked in and saw Mataro from before along with her dad eating fast along with a dog? He had a hoodie on. "Guts!"

It talks?! Mako ran at the table and started eating. Ryuko patted my shoulder and went over the table. I shrugged, you know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them. I knelt down and ate what they called a croquette. My eyes widened this tasted good; I ate a couple of them. I smiled a little, it had a weird taste. I know it's not the type, I had meat and fried food before.

It was…homemade tasting. I never had homemade food before, not in a long time. Soon dinner was finished and went to change into our PJ's.

It my horror, the guys in the house tried to peak on us. I jumped in shock and ducked behind Ryuko, half my clothes gone. Ryuko knocked them out and I finished changing in a blue tank top and black PJ pants. I lay down by Ryuko and Mako, hands behind my head. Mako was knocked out. "Huh, this is nice."

Ryuko looked over at me. "You think so?"

She was smiling to herself, a crooked grin. I nodded, closing my eyes and take a deep breath. "Yeah…"

Allowing myself to be a peace and relax at the sleeping sounds around me, I feel asleep.

/ / / / / /

"You told her?"

Toshiro nodded, face grim. "Yeah, things are setting in motion, faster than expected."

"You told her everything then?"

Toshiro frowned, shaking his head. "No, not everything, Nashi isn't close to ready for that."

"Is it a good idea trusting her?"

Toshiro rolled his head. "I trained her, yes it is."

"Then one day you have to tell her…"

"I know, not yet."

/ / / / / / /

 **There it is; all 6000 words. I didn't know if I did the fight scene that well, but that fight is one of the most epic in the show in my opinion so it was hard, well the story is getting set into motion.**


	4. No Tardy

The Karate Student

Chapter 4

No Tardy's Day

I was awoken by a scream. "Senketsu!"

I recognized it and realized Ryuko must of had a nightmare or something, so I went back to sleep. I snuggled my face into the pillow. A moment later a shrill siren was playing and I groaned, hunching my shoulders and hoped the sound would stop soon. But it kept going and I heard Mako running around, panicking. I groaned as a foot slammed into the side. I turned on my back and sat up, hunched over, yawning. "What's goin' on?"

I saw that Ryuko was looking lost and still tired with her hair more messier than usual and Mako was running around, almost tripping all over the place and getting dressed into her school uniform. I looked to see the sky still dark. What time was it? Why was Mako getting dressed now and why did that siren go off this early? I scratched the back of my neck tiredly; damn I want to go back to bed. I'm going to do that. I allowed myself to fall back on my pillow, turning on my side and clocking out.

I woke up to hard shaking. "Nashi! Get up; get up, Nashi you have to wake up!"

My eyes snapped open at Mako's voice. "What? It's too early for this."

She pulled on my arm with surprising strength and I was lifted out of bed. I wobbled a little, but then stood straight. Mako said. "You have to get ready, time for school!"

I sighed and decided to go along with it and ask when I was more awake. I saw Ryuko yell out in shock and run out of the room. I looked toward where I would have left my GI and saw it missing. I asked. "Where's my uniform?"

"Huh? Oh, Mom's washing it along with Ryuko's uniform!"

My eyes widened. "I need that now!"

I did grab my belt with the pole in the loop and tied in around my chest like I did before.

I ran over to the window and watched as Mako's mom had both of our clothes on a clothesline and was beating it with some kind of loopy stick. I scratched my cheek and tilted my head to the side. What does her uniform look like its being tortured, that impossible…right?

Ryuko said. "But I can't go to school without my uniform!"

I raised a hand, jumping out of the window so I was next to Mako's mom and Ryuko. "Yeah and I need mine to leave the house too."

I jumped a bit as the siren got louder. Mako screamed. "Ah! I totally forgot to keep panicking! Come on, Ryuko, Nashi, it's the big day!"

I and Ryuko asked. "The big day?"

My eyes widened when Mako's dad and her little brother Mataro showed up. "It's your big day?"

Mako was pushing Ryuko forward and I said. "I just go home and get another GI."

I yelped when Mako grabbed my shirt and pulled me to her. "No time, go in those clothes, Ryuko go in your PJ's, let's move!"

I followed them and Mako let go, putting her energy in dragging Ryuko.

I heard. "Don't worry; we'll drop both of your uniforms later!"

Ryuko moved away from Mako and turned back toward her uniform, Senketsu. I stopped as she stared. Mako dragged her and with a sigh, I followed both of them down the stairs. Mako said. "Senketsu? Did you name your uniform? More the reason to get you to school, we need to find you some friends quick!"

I snorted in laughter at that and Ryuko sent me a dirty glare which I just grinned at. I caught up to them, happy I wasn't being pulled again, but wishing I had my GI and wasn't stuck in these PJ pants and a tank top, at least I wasn't in orange bunny PJ's that barely fit and rose up on the pants and shirt.

Ryuko called. "But everyone wants to kill me!"

My eyes bulged in shock when we jumped into a bunch of kids. I stumbled as I almost drowned (if that's the right word for it) when I slammed into some kids I didn't know. I grunted out a couple of apologies and was annoyed to find that I lost the other two.

"Sorry Senketsu!"

I looked for the voice and looked for her orange PJ's. I saw her a couple of feet away from me on top of her case with her scissor blade. Mako looked like she was panicking. I waved my hand over the other kids; I was around 5 ft 7 inches so I wasn't that short. I pushed through kids so I wasn't getting pulled away and grabbed Mako's hand and she pulled me up. Mako calmed down when she saw me and relaxed.

Ryuko asked her what was going on and I sat at Mako's back, legs crisscrossed, there was barely any room on this thing. Mako said. "Today is the day when the No Stars at Honnouji Academy risk their lives to get to school. It's a day reckoning, it's day of death, it's…no Tardy's Day!"

I backed up and clutched Ryuko shoulder so I didn't fall off as Mako stood over us, scowling fiercely or as fierce as she could anyway. There was no room on this thing. Ryuko stared blankly at her. "Huh?"

I frowned. "That's a bit overboard, don't you think?"

I figured it had something to do with not being late, with the whole tardy thing, but death? She was still looking at us seriously, I sighed, why do I have a feeling this is going to be more trouble than it's worth? I scooted myself further on the case and let go of Ryuko's shoulder.

I hung my head. Ryuko asked. "No Tardy's Day? What the hell is that?"

I looked at Mako for the answer. I heard a smash and then a laugh. I looked to see Gamagoori standing on this thing with a railing and spikes with a wide smirk and his arms crossed over his chest. He boomed. "Do I detect some confusion, Ryuko Matoi and Nashi Archer?!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell?"

Ryuko snapped. "Bite me, elite jerk!"

I snickered at that with a smirk. "Nice one."

By the look on his face, he didn't like that one bit. Gamagoori shouted. "My title is Chair of the Disciplinary Committee! And my name is Ira Gamagoori! Pay attention new girls! You are participating in No Tardy's Day! Once every semester you will be required to run an obstacle course designed by the Disciplinary Committee! It begins at 4 am when the siren goes off in the slums! The No Stars students will then have to evade the Disciplinary traps on the way to school. The objective is to make it to the Academy by the time the first bell tolls at 8:30 am! But if you happen to be late, you will be expelled on the-what!? That's not a regulation uniform!"

I watched with amusement. I knew it was Ryuko, not me. For one, her clothes were only fitting her by half and also it had bunnies all over it. I was in a simple tank top and sleep pants, even if I wanted my GI back, I wasn't showing anything. Though seeing what form her Kamui takes, I wondered why it was a big deal with that she was wearing now.

Anyway, Ryuko went red and I snorted, laughing under my breath. Ryuko, meanwhile went redder and exclaimed, covering herself. "But my Kamui is in the laundry! It's getting delivered!"

I laughed so loudly that my shoulders we shaking. Ryuko was standing and before I realized it, she kicked me in the gut, hard. "Shut up!"

I held my stomach in pain, damn she kicked hard. I wheezed slightly. "Ow…"

Gamagoori boomed out. "Quiet that laughing, Nashi Archer! Matoi, spare me the excuses! The evidence is clear, you wore to school a slobbery outfit! You're a disgrace to the Academy and to Lady Satsuki! It's a mortal insult!"

I snorted and said to myself. "Like we care what she thinks."

I stood up and hopped off the case, leaning next to Ryuko on the pipe she was standing on.

Mako suddenly shouted. "It is so not!"

I blinked and turned to stare at her. But she was gone and I heard her voice and turned back around, Mako said. "She was asleep till a minute ago! It's normal for people to wear PJ's when they sleep, isn't it? It is so and you know it! And you can't deny it! Maybe you don't know about pajamas, is that it? Don't you wear it when you sleep?"

I gaped and turned to Ryuko. "When the hell did she get up there?"

Ryuko stared blankly at the two. "I stopped asking when it comes to her."

I shrugged, it made sense. Gamagoori answered her. "No, I sleep in the nude."

Ryuko sat down, looking bored out of her mind. Mako shouted. "If you sleep like that, you'll catch a cold! What happens if there's an emergency and there needs punishing. You'd be at home in bed!"

I snorted again as Ryuko yawned, looking like she was about to fall asleep. I shrugged again and sat down with her, leaning against the pipe with my hands behind my head.

Mako said. "For now on, please wear pajamas like everyone else!"

Gamagoori glared. "No Star, what's your name?"

If he attacks her…

"My name is Mako Mankanshoku! And my jammies have 's two hawks and eggplants on them!"

"I'll remember that. Matoi, I decided to ignore your choice in wardrobe for now! But I'm curious to see how you'll reach the school without your precious Kamui?" He gave us a wide smirk, teeth and all. He clicked some red button. "Behold the Disciplinary Committee impregnable barrier!"

My eyes widened as two large black things with spikes filled the space where the opening to the school would be. Mako said beside us. "Oh my God! Look, Ryuko, Nashi, it looks like the city has been turned into an amusement park!"

I shook my head. "It looks a bit more dangerous than that."

I was right; there were some contraptions that belonged in a torture chamber in there. Suddenly Mako screamed. "Ah! You see what time it is?! It's 3 hours until first period!"

Ryuko smirked at her. "Huh, the way you talked it up. I was expecting something scarier. Alright then, I'm up for this."

I rolled my eyes as she started to be cocky again and chuckled, grinning all the same. "I guess you're right, doesn't look too bad, let's do this." I stood up and put my hands behind my head again.

Ryuko pointed her scissor blade. "You hear that?! I'm going to bust through all the lame traps you made!"

I closed my eyes and muttered. "It's only 5:30, still too early for this."

I was ignored and Gamagoori started everything. I ran with Mako and Ryuko on either side of me. Ryuko told us to stay close to her. I agreed, I didn't want to lose either of them. We were climbing these steps until they turned into a slide. I yelped, showing my hand behind me and extending my staff, clicking the small catch on the side and slamming it into the slide, letting me hang. I snorted when I turned, Ryuko had the same idea I did and she was holding onto Mako. Ryuko said. "Up you go!" With that said, she launched Mako over to the top.

She raised an eyebrow at me and I smirked at her. "I'm good."

Using my upper body strength, with a grunt I hoisted myself up and let my feet press against the slide. Yanking out my staff and swiftly turning it around, I let it bend above me, the momentum take me to the top next to Mako. I miniaturized the staff and put it back in the loop. Mako gaped at me. "Nashi, that's really cool!"

I smiled at her. "Thanks, I got it a couple of days ago."

Ryuko then came up to stand next to us. I moved to the side so that she didn't slam into me. I heard a familiar laugh and looked up to see Gamagoori laughing at us. He was in this high up car of some kind. "I forgot to mention, use of the No Star cable car is prohibited. Obey the rules and stick to the prescribed route! See you up at the Academy…maybe!"

I grumbled to myself, shaking my head. "What an asshole, we have to get to school now." I was way more awake now then 5 minutes before.

Ryuko gave me a nod, an irritated look all over her face. "Yeah, for sure."

Mako gasped. "999 more traps to go?! That's more than usual!"

I looked at what she was staring at and sighed with slumped shoulders, that's annoying. I wouldn't want to do 100, let alone 999. But whatever, we have to do this, if we don't want to be expelled and all. Ryuko scoffed. "They're just tryin' to freak us out, come on Mako, Nashi."

I blinked as some girl bumped into her. it was some girl with short dark brown hair and glasses, with a cast and a thing to rest it in, dressed in the school uniform. She fell and wailed. "Ow, my arm!"

Mako looked over. "Look, it's our classmate, Maiko Ogure."

Ryuko flipped out. "Huh, are you okay, can you get up? Can you move?!"

I peered down at her sprawled form. "I think she can, her legs aren't broken." I know what broken bones fell like and when you break your arm, you can still walk and move.

She looked up at us with wide red eyes. "If it isn't Mankanshoku, and you're both Matoi and Archer, the new girls in class. I caught my arm in that horrible trap, it hurts, but I'll live. It will take a lot more than this to stop me." She tried getting up and just about fell. I gave her my hand, but she said she had to do it herself.

I took my hand back nodding. Mako told us that we had to take her with us to school.

"Leave me, I'd slow you down, just go!"

I looked and her and shrugged, moving toward the next trap, we were running out of time. Ryuko said. "Yeah, you got a point there."

"Ah, the pain!"

I raised an eyebrow as I turned to look back, that's a bit overdramatic. Mako was worried. "Ryuko!"

I snorted. "No way should a broken arm hurt that much."

Ryuko elbowed me as Mako stared at me horrified. Ryuko smirked. "Way to be heartless, huh Nashi?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like you have any room to talk."

Ryuko continued to smirk. "You win, hang on tight, okay?"

Ryuko helped her out by putting an arm over her shoulder. "Just hang on tight, okay?"

I shrugged to myself and decided to just follow along, it wasn't a big deal helping her, it was the nice thing to do after all. Ryuko grinned. "We'll all get to school together."

"Thank you Matoi."

I looked ahead. "Time to go, let's get this over with."

They all gave me nods. Mako yelled. "That's the second checkpoint, how are we supposed to get up there?"

I groaned slightly, it looked like a rollercoaster track as it looped and people feel off. I put my hand behind my back and grabbed my staff, lengthening it to full size. I put it over my shoulder, holding it loosely. "We'll figure it out."

"This would be easier if I had Senketsu." Why does she name her clothing again?

Maiko climbed on Ryuko back and we climbed the spikes one by one when we got to the loop part so we didn't fall like everyone one else. I was on the spike between Mako and Ryuko and Maiko. I heard Maiko say. "I can't hold on!"

I looked over to see Mako's dad, Mataro and Guts all in a truck. What are they-oh yeah, our uniforms.

"Grab something else, anything else!"

I looked over to see Maiko grab the back of Ryuko pants. I snorted as she went red. I smirked. "Keep your pants on, will you?"

"Nashi, shut up!"

I did as she said, now was not the time. It was funny that I was not embarrassed, but considering I seen her in fully transformed Senketsu, it wouldn't bother me. I held on the spike with one hand and made sure my full sized pole was strapped secure to my back. After it was, I pressed closer to the spike, snatching Maiko by the collar and throwing her over my shoulder, wincing at the shriek she gave right in my ear. "Quiet, will you?"

She stopped and we finally got to the end of the trap. She wailed about her arm and I grimaced feeling bad for hurting her. I wanted to finish this, but I didn't want to injure her more. I hopped on even ground and set her to her feet.

She breathed out. "Thank you, Archer!"

I shrugged, getting myself ready for the next trap. "Eh, no problem."

Mako and Ryuko were now beside me. I might have skipped ahead. We saw this road with a swinging log ever couple of feet. I tensed, readying myself and said. "Come on, let's do this."

Ryuko nodded, fixing her waistband to make sure they were on right and I snickered, ignored the death glare she sent me. "Let's go, then."

We ran ahead, dodging the oversized logs and moved on to the next trap, which was a large plank of wood over burning lava. I rubbed the back of my neck all the way to my cheek and forehead which was drenched with sweat. This heat was making my whole body sweat. I ran ahead of them all and stiffened and stopped when I heard Ryuko yell and then a crack. I spun on my heel and looked to see a large crack form and the others fall down.

I wobbled a little. "What the hell!?" I fell down and let out a small scream, steading myself on a skull. I hoped on each one, following Ryuko as she carried Mako and Maiko. Soon we got away and I was glad we were away from the lava and the heat that came from it. We ran along the road, me right behind the rest of them.

We stopped and I bumped into them. "Why'd you stop?"

"That!" I jumped slightly at Mako's answer and heard a rumbling and smashing. My eyes widened to see a huge concrete looking ball coming back this way.

I ran backwards. "Run!"

They didn't need to be told twice, they followed me, the rumbling of the ball gaining. Soon enough, we weren't fast enough and the ball caught, us getting thrown on top of it until it crashed. I ducked and threw my arms over my head as it exploded, getting bruises, cuts and scrapes. I shot up and looked around. "Is everyone okay!?"

Ryuko called back. "Yeah, I'm good."

Mako called out, still quite cheerful. "Me too!"

"Ow, my arm! The pain!" Eh, she was fine.

I brushed off my clothes, wincing as I hit some scraped up ribs. "Good, let's get a move on."

We walked back together, a bit too tired to run. We didn't really say much, I think even Mako was sick of them, well, Ryuko kind of ranted under her breath about how much she hated the stupid Chair and of course her hatred for Satsuki Kiryuin. I was agreeing with her as I glared at the pavement. This No Tardy's thing was pointless. It just got students hurt and stroked the Goku uniform kids and Kiryuin's egos.

Plus if what I heard is true and where you live is based on what Star you are, days like this could make people homeless and that is what was disgusting to me. Ryuko was huffing by the time we got back on track. I blinked to see Mako chanting "cheese" and I face palmed when Ryuko got pied in the face, did she really need to save her from that?

I stuffed my hands in my PJ's pockets, slouching. The pie fell off and Mako asked. "Can I like your face, Ryuko?"

I roared in laughter and at that, Ryuko cursing my name only making me laugh more.

''''''''''' '''''''''' '''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''' ''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''' '''''''''''' ''''''''''

We went through more traps, one where we had to climb boulders that came from the ground. I was always one behind them, just in case something happened. Maiko tripped and as Ryuko tried to help her, she fell in and crocodiles came up. I sighed and took out my staff from my back and jumped down, my shoes landing on the crocodiles eyes, making it roar in pain until I smacked in hard in the head, knocking it unconscious.

I heard Mako yell. "Knock those crocodiles out!" I smashed my staff through the others jaw after letting the blade come out and we climbed back up. Ryuko using her scissor blade and me using my staff with the blade out. Ryuko thanked me and I nodded in reply.

We went through another trap that we had to jumped over this ledge or get impaled by spikes. I crouched and then jumped over, just missing it as my arms grabbed the edge. I groaned slightly as I kicked my legs.

Ryuko and Mako called. "Hey Nashi!"

I called back, still kicking. "I'm good!" I inched forward until my stomach was on the ledge and I pulled myself up. I sat down and scooted back. Ryuko helped Mako get to my side and we waited for Maiko. She missed and pulled the front of her pants down, making her go red again and scream out in shock. I slapped a hand to my face. "Oh, boy, not again."

I then noticed something; most of our issues is this girl's fault. Like with the spikes, water ledge and now the ledge over here. Is she really this accident prone as she already was bandaged from the first trap? I shook my head. "Maybe I'm thinking too much about this."

Mako asked me. "Nashi? What are you talking about?"

I smiled at her kindly. "Nothing you need to worry about."

Mako chirped. "Okay then."

We got off that trap and ran up these steps, but we had to run fast or we would fall back again. I winded up taking Mako on my back and Maiko on Ryuko's as we ran. I let Mako down and she thanked me. I sat down next to them on the platform, breathing a little heavy.

Maiko said. "It's already 8:00 o'clock."

Mako whined and kicked her legs. "We can't quit now, I won't be able to go to school anymore!"

I patted her on the head. "We'll figure it out, Mako."

Ryuko asked. "Hey Maiko, what are they doing?"

I looked to see where Ryuko was looking and saw a bunch of kids in school uniforms sitting and looking at a man standing on top of a pipe.

Maiko said. "Sudo Homeroom, It's were all the kids failing to make it to school gather. That can't face the reality that they will be kicked out of school and their homes tomorrow. So they sit there like zombies and take roll call."

Ryuko sighed. "Those poor bastards."

I was gritting my teeth as she explained. I balled my fist and punched the ground in front of me. Mako jumped from next to me, while I felt Ryuko and Maiko stare at me.

I scowled. "That is why I had Kiryuin! Because she's so power hungry and cruel, she's kicking people out of homes, I bet she's never even been down in the Slums, standing on that pedestal and probably in some rich mansion with butlers and all that! It's just…" I just growled under my breath and flexed my hand, my scraped knuckles showing I hit the concrete hard, I knew it would go away soon. I sighed and ran a hand angrily through my hair.

I heard Ryuko get up. "That's just the way it is, don't get that worked up about it."

I sighed through my nose. "Yeah, I'm still mad."

Ryuko shrugged. "I know what you mean. Back to business, by the look of those condo's, something tells me they're going to be super hard to get past. Hey look, it's a school bus!"

My eyes widened in surprise and saw that yes, it was a bus and even if it was going slow for a vehicle, it was better than going through more traps. I stared blankly as the ground exploded, showing that it was a minefield. Ryuko said sarcastically. "Oh great, a minefield."

I snorted. "Just what I was thinking."

Maiko said. "It can take it, its armor plated. That's One Star privileges for ya."

"It's close to the checkpoint, aw man!"

I smirked at Mako reply and shared an equally mischievous look with Ryuko. It looked like we were on the same page. We climbed down and Ryuko pushed Maiko in the way of the van. I raised an eyebrow as the bus stopped. "Ryuko, what if the bus didn't stop?"

Ryuko scowled at me, but then shrugged. "Eh, it's a risk."

I snorted at that as Maiko wailed about the 'pain'. I was determined that her pain was fake and she just needed our help and seen our strength. We moved closer as the bus door opened.

"Dammit get out of the road, No Star! Move-"I went forward and smashed a high kick in the middle of his face, hearing his jaw shift and nose crunch. I grimaced. "Oops, that was a little too hard."

Ryuko ignored the guy bleeding and passed out. She went and attacked the other One Star students and they flew out of the window. I smirked and jumped on the bus, me behind Maiko as she got behind the wheel with Mako and Ryuko on either side of us. Ryuko asked. "Quick question, Maiko, do you have a license to drive?"

I nodded and looked at the back of her head. "Yeah, that'd be important to know."

Maiko pull the lever to something back. "The Kiryuin family owns everything in Honno Town, so unless Lady Satsuki says otherwise, I don't have a license to drive. I'm not losing this thing, I'll show them all what a No Star can do!"

I felt Mako jumping next to me. I rolled my eyes and muttered. "Why do people go here again?" Really, Kiryuin controls everything?!

I then smirked. "Huh, that's the spirit."

Ryuko snorted, but agreed with me. Maiko started driving and I gapped as a bunch of guns started shooting at us. "What the hell?!" I ducked down.

Ryuko shouted. "Good thing its armor plated!"

On reflex, I covered my head with my hands and arms and crouched lower as I felt the impact of every bullet. It might be armor plated, but that doesn't mean we didn't feel what was going on. Maiko shouted. "We need a counter attack!"

Me and Ryuko shouted at her. "With what?!"

What could our bus have against a bunch of weapons? Maiko shouted. "With this!"

She hit some kind of button and I gaped as Mako rose up above us on the roof. I shouted out. "Mako!"

I glared at the back of Maiko's head. "What the he-"

"Wah hoo, wee!"

My eyes widened as I heard what sounded like a automatic gun firing. "They have a gun on this thing?!"

I heard her shooting everywhere, she sounded like she was having the time of the life and she wanted us to join. Ryuko shouted. "Get down here, Mako! It's not safe!"

Maiko screamed. "RPG!"

My eyes bulged in horror and I grabbed the seat in front of me. Ryuko told her to bring back Mako and she did. I sighed in relief when Mako came back in the bus. I yelped and ducked more as the bus's roof came off.

Mako said. "I love riding in convertibles!"

I groaned at that and Maiko said. "A little further and we're at the Two Star district! INCOMING RPG'S!"

I yelled. "Speed up then!"

Ryuko slammed her foot on the gas, making me jerk in my spot. "Punch it!"

I yelped and clutched the seat tighter when we flew in the air and I heard them screaming in my ear. I wrapped my legs around the seat in front of me. We grated through the entrance and fell out. I was lucky to land on my feet; the others were sprawled in different direction on the ground. Ryuko jumped to her feet. "Look, the school! We did it, we made it!"

I grinned widely in relief. "Hell ya and after all that crap we went through and we did it."

Maiko reminded us that we had 15 minutes left.

Ryuko grinned. "Awesome, piece of cake!"

Mako cheered. "Piece of cake!"

I sighed. "Cake would sound good right about now."

After getting two weird looks, we looked ahead at the school. Ryuko grinned at Maiko. "Maiko, you rocked so hard, we couldn't of did it without ya!"

"No, not at all, I was just backing you up."

I too grinned at her, despite whatever was up with her arm, she did help us. I heard barking and looked to see Mako's dog Guts with a blue uniform in his mouth and Senketsu on his back. Mako said. "Look it's Guts and he has both your uniforms."

Ryuko tilted her head to the side. "Why is Guts bringing it?"

I shrugged. "Maybe the others were busy or something."

"Oh, the pain!" Maiko tripped and on her way down, pulled Ryuko pants down. I slapped a palm to my face, that had to be the third time that happened today with the same two people. I felt my eyebrow twitch as Guts had a nosebleed, even the dog?! I gaped as it slipped on his own blood, watching as Maiko kicked Guts in the face.

I scowled. "Hey, what wrong with you?"

Ryuko snapped. "Why'd you do that Maiko?"

Why do I have a bad feeling? I watched as she gave evil chuckles while holding Senketsu. "You shouldn't have let your guard down, Ryuko. I mean, Ryuko Matoi! I've been waiting ages for this moment."

Me and Ryuko barely been here a week. What is going on about? Mako was horrified. "But Maiko…"

"You fell for my trap, my injured No Star classmate disguise! My true identity is the Head of Trap Development for the Disciplinary Committee! Maiko Ogure!"

I glared at her, seems like I was wrong and right. She was pulling a fast one on us about her being injured, but she must work for Kiryuin and Gamagoori then. What does she want then? Ryuko glared. "Trap development, huh?"

"Yes, exactly! I'm a undercover operative at the academy, my job is to spy on students and come up with diabolical plans to trap them! My world revolves around designing traps! After doing it for so long, I'm so over that life. When I heard with Gamagoori today over the surveillance feed, I had a flash of inspiration. The only way to challenge Lady Satsuki is to have a Kamui as powerful as hers! I decided to steal your Kamui right then and there."

I sat down with crossed legs and my hand holding up my cheek bored as she went over what power she would have with Senketsu. She's like a cliché villain. I yawned a bit, seriously if I wanted to see a plan this bad, I would of rented a movie.

Ryuko glared. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a liar."

I didn't even need to comment, it was stupid. Did she really go through all that just to get Senketsu? Mako suddenly threw her arms up and a light went over her. I think I even heard something that sounded like hallelujah too. I snapped my head around, where the hell is that light coming from, I'm getting annoyed. It looks like it's appearing out of nowhere, same as Satsuki's light that shined behind her when she clicks her heels.

Mako face was stern or as stern as she could look. "Maiko, give it back! That's Ryuko's uniform! Not yours, she needs to have it! 'Cause when she puts on her uniform, she transforms like this…she acts all shy, but she really likes it! In fact, she loves when it happens!"

I just gave myself the biggest face palm on Earth and then I roughly pointed my thumb at her. "What she said."

Maiko had a weird look on her face. "Oh, that's right. Her transformation sequence! I'm going to try it right now!"

My eyes widened and I got to my feet. She removed the pin and Ryuko didn't look worried. I asked. "Uh, Ryuko? Aren't you worried she's wearing Senketsu?"

Ryuko turned away with a wide smirk. "Ha, like she can just wear him so easily, that deceitful bitch!"

I turned to look at Maiko. I twitched at what she had on. It looked weird, like if it was human, the face would be screwed up and everything. I pointed at her. "She sort of did it."

Ryuko spun around. "What!?"

"Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!"

"What the-she gets it on the first try!?"

I frowned. "Damn it…" I pulled my staff from behind my back and it was already at full size since I prepared it for a fight. I blinked after she stopped screaming about some kind of "strength power", she was swinging back and forth. I and Ryuko moved in front of Mako when she went to attack her. I asked. "What the hell?"

She was swinging and frozen. "What does my body feel like stone, I can't move."

I relaxed a little and laughed at her. "Ha, your plan failed!"

"Shut up, you'll be my first target!"

I gave her a smug smirk. "Come on, attack me then."

She screamed in frustration and I heard Ryuko yell. "Senketsu, it's you!"

Ryuko glared darkly at her and my eyes widened at the look and aura around her. Smartly, I grabbed Mako and moved away from the both of them.

Maiko predictably freaked out. "I was just kidding! I swear, it was a joke! I'm sorry I tricked you!"

Mako was looking in awe. "Ryuko is scary when mad."

I nodded. "She sure is."

Remind me never to get on her bad side; I wasn't scared of her, but her face…damn.

Ryuko scowled, cracking her knuckles. "What's wrong, I thought you were going to use your new power?"

I chuckled when Ryuko punched her in the face, calling her a dumbass. Suddenly she ripped off her uniform from the other girl and it started coughing up blood.

Ryuko smirked. "Naw, it's cool. It's not like you cheated on me or anything."

I blinked and tilted my head at her. I get naming it, but talking to it? I shrugged, Ryuko was a bit strange. Mako suddenly screamed. "Ah! Look what time it is! We have got 5 minutes before the bell rings! We have to hurry; I don't want to be late! I don't want to be expelled! Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurr-"

My eyes widened when she smacked into something as we ran after her, wanting to get to school on time. I scowled. "What now?"

My eyes widened at the 4 walls that came apart. Ryuko yelled. "What's going on around here?"

I heard that girl laugh and tightened my grip on the pole I had in my hand. She shouted. "I got ya! I had a feeling you'd get passed me, so I designed this trap as a contingency. A fake school! So long suckers!" She hit a button and we flew back. I landed on my stomach from the wind and with a glare got up, walked toward her. "Someone needs to get hit again!"

I ran forward with a scowl and she laughed. "You can't hurt or stop me if I'm dead."

That made me stop short and Ryuko shouted. "Are you crazy?! Get back here!"

I nodded with a growl. "Ya, so I can hit you."

"I might have not been able to steel your Kamui, but I'll die knowing you'll have a tardy on your permanent record. It's my finally act of defiance, YOU DIDN'T BEAT ME!"

I held my hand out. I didn't want her to die, even if I was so pissed off at her. "Come on, don't be stupid!"

"You and your stupid hatred toward Lady Satsuki! You'll never win!" I glared at her, knowing she was talking to me. I didn't really hate Kiryuin, she just pissed me off, especially after today. I gaped as she jumped off, only to slam a fist into the concrete thing as she had a parachute. I bent low toward the ground as Mako was just about to fall, hanging on to a pole.

Ryuko put on her uniform and that made me remember that mine was still there, great I lost it. Mako was grabbed by a fully transformed Ryuko. I grabbed her hand and let go when she jumped toward land, I landed in a crouching position, my right hand flat against the ground.

Ryuko snapped. "Why are we all the way back here?!"

I looked around and saw where we were, I stood up. "Yeah, we're farther from even the beginning line."

Mako started yelling and I looked to see her pointing at some cable cars that were white and were very nice looking. She said that only "rich people" could ride them. I smirked and looked at Ryuko to see her giving me the same look. She scared the guy operating it and after arguing with Mako about getting on, I hopped in. Ryuko stood on the edge of it. "Come on, Mako! Get in!"

I nodded. "Yeah, don't you want to get to school on time?"

"We have to pay the fair, I'll just give them my mom's famous croquettes!" I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in, the doors sliding shut. We started moving really fast as Mako was in awe of the cable car until she flipped out that we only had a minute left.

Ryuko said. "Don't worry, I'll get us there, even if it kills us."

I leaned forward, close to the front, whatever happened, it was going to be a close call.

"We only have 30 seconds!"

"That case we won't stop at the station!"

I asked, tensing. "And how do you plan on doing that?!"

"Just watch and see!"

She jumped up and cut the cables. I screamed out in shock as we flew in the air, this is the second time today this happened! I was close to them as we flew downward, them both screaming in my ears. We crashed and I groaned as I smacked my against the glass, wincing a bit and moving my hand to feel a small cut above my eyebrow. I opened the door and poked my head out, seeing a bunch of chairs on the other side of the room along with students. Oops.

I climbed out and we saw 3 chairs untouched, I looked to the front to see Mikisugi, sitting there. Ryuko walked over and sat down. I snorted. "What entrance that was."

I sat down and Mako sat in the other chair. Mikisugi called. "Matoi, Ryuko Matoi?"

Ryuko gave him one of the most deadpanned expressions I ever seen. She raised her arm halfway. "Here."

I chuckled and Mikisugi called. "Archer, Nashi Archer?"

Grinning and finding the whole thing amusing, I waved my hand. "Here, Mr. Mikisugi."

I could feel Ryuko eyes on me, but I leaned my head on the folded arms on my desk and decided to take a nap. What a day.

 **There is chapter 4, Tell me if you like it. I actually had this done for a while, but school got in the way and I forgot about it and still had to proof read it, also I started getting into Game of Thrones and Fairy Tail again. Plus, school has beem busy, I'm saying this because I don't know when I'll be able to update again, these chapters go a long way, most likely before or in the begining of my break, I have exams next week.**

 **I'm letting my readers know so that they know I will not give up on this story, ever. I might even go beyond the Anime.**


	5. The Rooster Headed Guy

The Karate Student

Chapter 5

Rooster-headed Guy

I trained like I usually did with my pole and the blade along with normal martial arts when I got home from that stupid No Tardy's Day thing. I really hope I don't have to go through another one of those days or I might punch Kiriyuin in the face. I hated what it represented. Dad was gone again which was strange, sure he went out at night, but not every night and for so late. Something was going on with him, first his wariness at my friendship with Ryuko and then him leaving all the time.

He note was actually different this time.

 _Nashi, I won't be home until some time tomorrow. Something came up and I hope you had a good day. Train well and I'll see you tomorrow. Remember not to sleep in and go to school._

 _From Dad, Toshiro Archer_

As I changed in my Blue GI clothing, I walked out the door. I didn't get mugged today so that was a plus. I was happy to actually get a decent amount of sleep, as I did wake up early. I jogged toward the school, my breathing calm and even. But when I got to the car thing, Mako and Ryuko were on it. I grinned to myself and ran a bit faster, gripping one of the poles and swinging myself on. My shoes slapped against the steel floor of the car. "Hi, Mako, Ryuko."

Ryuko and Mako were looking in the other direction, but they turned to face me. Mako grinned happily, reaching out to hug me. Rolling my eyes, I let her hug me and I smirked. I was not used to the whole hugging thing, I didn't make many friends in the past and me and dad weren't exactly the hugging type. But I don't think Mako would've have taken no for an answer anyway. "Hey Nashi!"

Ryuko was leaning against one of the poles. She nodded her head lazily and smirked. "Hey, Nashi."

I gave her a wave back and Mako finally let me go. I hooked my arm around one of the silver poles and leaned back, watching the traffic go by. Mako talked about everything and anything. She went from food to what we would do at Honnouji Academy. I didn't mind, hearing her talk wasn't annoying, it was nice. That was who she was, she loved to talk. I was better than waiting for the school to arrive in silence.

Ryuko looked like she was listening, but at the same time she looked out at the streets boredy. I thought about how I enhanced my training. I did go be bed earlier than usual, but then again I started training a bit earlier than usual too.

I really didn't know what to do about the whole Life Fiber thing. Ryuko and Kiriyuin had their overpowered Kamui and her Elite Four was strong too. I couldn't even beat a lousy Two Star. I haven't felt this weak in along time. How was I supposed to help Mako and Ryuko...Hell, how was I supposed to defend myself against them?

Looking over at Ryuko, I saw that she was wearing Senketsu. I still can't believe she named her Sailor Uniform. Then again, she seemed really close to it. Him? I don't know. I just knew I needed a way to become stronger, I needed to some kind of better training.

"Hey Nashi!"

Ryuko's annoyed voice made me jump a little and I looked at her confused. "Huh? What?"

Ryuko raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

I frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

Mako also turned toward me, her lips turned into a uncharacteristic frown. "Your fists were clenched and you looked angry, Nashi are you okay?!" Her worried eyes peered at me.

I gave her a tight smile, not wanting them to know what was bothering me. Dad told me not to tell anyone and I don't go back on promises. I didn't want to think about dragging Mako into the whole Life Fiber mess. "Eh, it's nothing."

I pulled the ends of my blue belt, making it go tighter around my waist. This was a nervous habit of mine. They dropped it, But Ryuko narrowed her eyes at me, I knew she suspected something.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

We were sitting in the middle of Mr. Mikisugi's clasroom. He was writing with chalk on the board and droning on and on about World War II and the Nazi's again. Somehow I think that was the only thing he knew about history. This is because for the last couple of days, he taught the same thing. He went over the same subjects over and over.

Mako like usual was sleeping and unsuprisingly Ryuko looked bored out of her mine. I knew I was starting to feel the same. History was interesting when what was being teached was different and not the same thing.

Suddenlt, a bell rang and I winced at the sudden loud tone hurting my ears. I scowled and rubbed my right ear. "What the hell?"

Ryuko looked as confused as I did, lifting her head up, looking confused. She looked at me and I nodded, yeah I heard it too.

Her eyebrows furrowed together as she looked around the room. Nothing happened so we dropped it and the kids didn't even look shocked or anything, maybe they were used to the stuff that does on in this school. I knew I wasn't.

We left but then looked for Mako and she wasn't there. I blinked and looked around, scratching my head. "Hey Ryuko? Where's Mako?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked around. Her eyes widened. "Shit, I don't know. You think she ran off somewhere?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, it's Mako were talking about here. I have a bad feeling though."

Ryuko scowled. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Eventually we found out the Biology club had kidnapped her. I felt my eyebrow twitch. Does every club take her hostage. Ryuko had the same annoyed look on her face. "Dammit! Those bastards!"

She growled under her breath and ran off, feeling annoyed, I followed her. We ran into one of the lower area of the school. where we saw Mako tied up like a week ago except this time she was right side up and on her back was a target. That did assure me of anything.

I ran forward, reaching behind me and lengthening my pole to full size and bashing a unsuspecting one star upside the head, making him crumble to the ground. I smirked and jumped back from the other four that tried to jump on me. My left foot was pushed back to stop me from falling.

I heard Ryuko fighting the others. I beat up a couple more of them, I haven't noticed much but their uniforms gave them fast reflexes. It was annoying because it made them hard to beat. I dodged a quick back handed punch and moved to the left, slamming the back of pole into the face of one and stuck backward to hit one behind me.

I then felt the front of the pole being grabbed and tensed for a moment, pivoting on my foot and shrinking the pole. He yelped in shock and I made it bigger again, slamming the back end hard under his chin, sending him in the air. I twirled the pole lightly around my fingers on my right hand. I looked to see Ryuko fighting the others and saw a bunch of them in front of Mako. I yelped as a needle slammed into my arm and I winced, blinking away the sudden slight tears from the sharp pain. I hate needles, I always hated them!

I pulled it out, flicking it the ground somewhere. I ran forward, scowling when my foot missed. She was about to stick me with another needle. I scowled deeper at that and moved my body to the right, gripping her collar quicking and slamming my forehead to hers. I grimaced, but her mouth dropped open and her eyes were wide and dazed as she fell to the floor, knocked out. I went to Mako when I saw Ryuko about to finish the rest.

I was happy to know that I finished a good amount of them. I ran around them as they were too busy looking at Ryuko, horrified. Mako grinned. "Nashi!"

I smiled at her and put the blade part out and sliced through the rope holding her, careful not to cut her skin. She jumped up and hugged me. I choked on the grip she had on my neck and blinked, patting her on the back. "No...problem...get off."

I coughed when she let go. "Oops, sorry Nashi!"

Ryuko walked over, the Biology lub beaten up. "Well, that takes care of that."

Mako jumped forward, swinging on Ryuko's neck. "Ryuko! Your the best!"

I put my pole back in the little loop and chuckled, putting my hands in my pockets. I walked over as Ryuko crashed to the ground. She stood back up and I watched in surprise as her blade shrunk down to the size of a pencil. Mako gaped. "Wow...When did you learn how to shrink your sissiors down, that's so cool."

Mine did the same thing so I was not as amazed, but I still wondered how she did it, she never did it before. Ryuko smirked. "Yeah, well, it's not really that big a deal."

i shrugged as she tucked it away in a pouch. Suddenly, Ryuko frowned and looked down at her uniform. "Huh, you can tell that from how my blood taste?"

What is she doing? I shared a look with Mako and she too looked confused. Then she shouted. "My BMI is none of your buisness!"

Wait-is she talking to her clothes again?

"I'm going to eat what I damn well want! Listen, I need to keep up my energy if I'm fight all these dorks, don't I!?"

I snorted and thought we would be here awhile. i sat down on one the chains we were near, the one below Mako and Ryuko.

"Will you shut up! And wipe that smug look off your face!"

I bit my lip from laughing, whatever she mad about, she was mad. "That's it smartass, your coming off!"

I couldn't hold it in and burst out in laughter, holding my side. Mako laughed. "Your so funny Ryuko, your like a comedy act with one person!"

I snorted some more, gasping a little. "What are you-Nashi shut up!" I grimaced as her shoe slammed into my side and elbowed her leg hard. I dodged the kick sent at my head and smirked at her.

She growled at her and Mako smiled. "I'm sorry, you were talking to Senketsu again, weren't you?"

I stiffled my snickers at Ryuko glare. it was just funny how angry she got with the conversations with Senketsu. I sat back down again and looked to see Mako pull out a boxed yellow cloth. "That was close one, it would of sucked if they would've cut my tummy open, then if I ate my lunch it would spill out and I would have to eat everything all over again."

I felt myself smile nervously and scratched the back of my neck. "I don't think you should be worried about that, Mako."

Ryuko rolled her eyes. "I don't think you need to be worried about your lunch, be careful next-"

My eyes widened in shock and anger when a dozen or so needles hit Mako. What is it with needles today! I seriously hate them! She fell to the ground and Ryuko shouted. "Hey Mako! Mako, say something!"

I ran to her side and knelt down, shaking her shoulder. "Hey, Mako. Wake up, come on!"

"Don't worry, you friend's okay."

My heads snapped up at the voice and I looked over to see who it was. In the smoke I saw this guy with short black hair, but a red mohawk. He was muscular with a shirt and cargo pants on, something buckled around his waist. He said. "Those needles are theraputic. They will cure any fatiuge she has, any illness. When she wakes up, she'll feel refreshed and energized."

I blinked and tilted my a bit, really? That's interesting. Ryuko blinked too. "Uh, thanks alot I guess."

The guy pointed a gun at her. "But your uniform will get no mercy!"

My eyes widened. "Wait, what!?"

Ryuko ran off and I saw that Mako was still on the ground. He was shooting needles at her and I frowned as I looked between them. The mohawk guy chased her and I picked up Mako, careful not to move the needles just in case, moving her to the side. I let her down gently. "I'll be back, just uh...stay here."

The guy had her pinned and I ran foward, hearing him say. "...off your clothes."

Obviously, Ryuko flipped out and I felt my eyebrow twitch, what a pervert. I heard him say as I neared closer. "There are two things you need to know, I'm not a pervert and two I won't let you transform any more."

He slapped her glove down. I was close and I soundlessly lengthened my pole and gripped it tightly. "Back off, Rooster head!"

I slammed my pole into the back of his head and his hand reached out and caught it tightly. My eyes widened, his reflxes are good. Ryuko eyes widened when they landed on my blue. "Shit, Nashi!"

His eyes narrowed as her stared at me, a strange look in his eyes, like her knew something about me. I didn't know anything, I never met this guy before. I yelped as he swung his hand like a whip and before I could move, my shoulder slammed into the ground and my rips, knocking the wind out of me.

I coughed a couple of times, managing to get my breath back. i winced at the pain in my shouder and rotated it a couple of times, then I stood up after snatching my pole. This guy was good, there was not denying that, but he was hurting my friend. I won't allow that either.

He then got off and walked off, I glared, what the hell. He shot something at her and walked off. I scowled and moved closer to Ryuko, he said. "I'll be back tomorrow, to strip you."

"What the hell was up with that?"

Ryuko scowled, pulling the forked thing from her wrist. "I don't know, I don't even know him. You know that pervy bastard?"

I shrugged, frowning. "No, never met him before. C'mon, let's find Mako."

With a sigh, She followed me back to where we were before.

/ / / / /

Aikuro Migisugi and the Tsumugu sat down at the bar and Aikuro smirked, drinking his sake. Tsumugu glared. "What do you want?"

Aikuro shrugged. "Don't go after Ryuko Matoi."

The larger man refused that, believing kamui were the enemy. Tsumugu prompted. "Archer is here too."

"She is."

Tsumugu gave a fustrated grunt. "Why?"

"I don't see a problem, she doesn't own a kamui."

"You know that's not the reason surrounding Archer."

Aikuro frowned. "Leave them alone."

"I told you before, not a chance."

/ / / / / / /

I was home after the rest of the day being boring and unchanging. I remembered that Dad wasn't here. I sighed, I really wanted to know what was going on with him. I trained like I usually did for a couple of hours, taking a bath afterward and making some mircowavable to eat. I felt hungrier than usual, so I shoveled down what I was eating and was ready to go to bed early. But as I laid there, I thought about the Rooster headed guy. Why did he attack Ryuko like that and what was up with him asking to strip.

When it came down to it, he didn't seem like a pervert. But who knows. Finally after thinking all this over, I fell asleep. I made myself some coffee when I woke up and put on another clean GI. Someone asked me once if I was tired of wearing the same thing every day and the truth was that I wasn't. It symbolized my training and I lived that.

Still worried about that guy, reading myself for whatever would happen, I walked to school this time. I wanted to aware. I was close to the school about 20 minutes later, sipping my coffee as it was almost empty. I heard some explosions and i tossed my cup away from me, running forward. Shit, that guy must be here already.

I ran forward through the narrow way to get into the school and saw some clubs and the Rooster headed guy. I swire under my breath, clicking my pole into place. I gripped it evenly and ran forward, bashing through the ones on kimonos, getting hit with some type of card with writing on it.

"What Nashi!?"

I jerked to a stop. I turned my head to see Ryuko. I grimaced, I think I messed up my shoulder. "Get out of here!"

"Wait what?! I'm not going to do that!"

I growled, this was not the time. Take care of the Rooster guy, let me handle these guys."

"But you-heh, fine, whatever you say."

She ran off and one of them called. "She's getting away!"

I slid in front of the kimono wearing two star. I could do this, I've grown stronger in the week since my last fight with one of these guys. I dodged to the right as a hoard of those card things came at me and I flipped my pole fast into a circle as another rushed at me. It was so fast the the wind from the speed pushed my hair back.

I twisted my body to the right, ignored the cards piercing my shoulder and arm, pulling the blade out and came at her, slicking at her clothes. Who knows, maybe I could cut the power or something. She didn't think it would work, neither did I. I was shocked to see her uniform rip in half and lay there naked.

I gaped at the sight and couldn't help but grin. I did it, i defeated one of those two star assholes. I laughed to myself cheerfully, ha who's the weakling now!? I looked and realized most of the clubs were gone. Swearing under my breath, I heard explosions in the school. Gritting my teeth in anger, I ran forward, a sudden burst of speed making me go faster than normal. I ran toward the explosions. I heard the Rooster headed guy voice and Ryuko too, that only made me run faster, my heart pounding in my ears.

I then heard Mako's voice. That made my eyes widen in worry. I turned the corner and saw Mako pushing a broom at Rooster heads backside. "Look at what you done to Ryuko's uniform. The only piece of clothing she has. Do you have any idea what it's like to only have one set of clothes? How that even feels...ah!"

I ran forward, managing to kick him in the back. He moved forward and I shrank my pole, putting it away. I would used my martial arts fighting him. "What the hell are you doing, hurting my friends?"

I looked at Mako falling, Ryuko watching with wide eyes and her uniform pinned down by needles. I ran forward and raised my fist, punching him, only for him to grab my fist hard. I grit my teeth and used my foot to kick him, he stumbled and kneed me hard in my stomach. I gasped as my breath left me and I bent over. He let go of my fist.

I moved one foot back and stayed bent. "Archer, don't at-" I slammd my shoulder into his muscled stomach, using force to knock him over, turning and slamming a fist to his face. Before I could move, he gripped my elbow and moved up, slamming a knee in my face. I groaned and tried to back up, but he knocked me down again.

The pain was pounding in my face and I could taste blood.

"Leave her alone!"

I looked up to see his standing over me, his right boot on my chest, putting pressure. I groaned in pain and glared, his gun was pointed at me. I tried to push up, but he just put more pressure. I grimaced. He said. "Two things you need to know, Archer. One, don't get in my way and two, if you attack me, I will hurt you."

I glared, like he didn't do that before. I blinked as Mako went on a ran about Senketsu and Ryuko. He turned toward her, but didn't move his boot. He said. "People and clothing can't communicate. And they can't be friends."

I slammed my foot in the back of his knee, making his stumble. I scooted back and with a pained wince, stood up. mako said. "No, it's not. The only friends I had were the ones in my head. But then I met Ryuko and Nashi. And I finally had real ones. So, she can be my friend, then she can be friends too."

I said, voice hard. "Yeah and she does communicate with Senketsu-her uniform, I've seen it."

He looked at me shocked, something unreadable, it was close to the look he gave me yesterday. Mako smiled as she yankedthe uniform free and gave it too Ryuko. "Shame on you, you have to take better care of your friend."

I snorted and eased myself into a more relaxed position, that will hurt bad tomorrow. She hugged it and I smiled to myself, at least he was okay. I put a wary eye on Rooster head, I haven't forgotten about him. Mako ran off and I sighed with relief, she would be safer that way. I winced as I wiped blood from my lip and nose.

He said. "Okay, so where were we? Oh, right. Hand it over."

I steps forward, angry all over again. This guy didn't quit, does he? Ryuko growled. "The only way your going to get him, is if you kill me."

I was startled at that and moved closer. Ryuko snapped. "Don't move Nashi, don't you dare!"

I froze and locked eyes with her. She was serious. I sighed and stayed where I was, fists clenched and body tensed. I felt my whole body pumping with blood.

"Then you give me on other option."

I watched as his eyes widened a moment later. I tilted my head to the side as I heard music and moved aside to see a short pink haired girl stand in the doorway. It was one of Kiryuin's guarddogs. What does she want? She said, smirking. "Your battle with the kamui was in a word, magnificent. Unfortantly, the melody you've been playing has gotten pretty boring. Be a doll and hand it over."

i glared at her, she was making everying worse. And boring, damn I wanted to hit her. Looking down at her I wondered how tall she was. I think I had close to a foot on her. Rooster head snorted. "Just give you the kamui, huh?"

She nodded. "Yep and yourself too, if you don't mind."

I looked at the mohawked guy, what was he going to do? He turned toward her. "Woman, there are two things you need to know, one, I will never let you people catch me. I'll never let them hand them over to you." He disappeared and I yelped as I felt a grip on my shoulder. We wereat the bottom out of eye sight. Ryuko was passed out, Senketsu clutched in her fist. I moved in front of her. I glared. "Don't touch her."

I was worried, this guy was stronger than me. But I wouldn't, I couldn't let him hurt a friend of mine. He moved closer and we were almost nose to nose. "Archer."

I shook my head. "You go on about your two things, but I have one thing for you." My voice switch to an angry growled as I glared in his eyes. "If you ever think about hurting anyone important to me, I don't know how and I don't care how strong you think you are, I **will destroy you**!"

My fists were shaking. He glared back. "Archer, make sure you don't force me too. Either of you prove my expectations, I'll be back."

/ / / / / /

I walked back home and my father was home. His eyes widened when he saw me. As I explained what happened and who attacked us, his face went furious and his eyes were dark. I've never seen him like that much, could on count the times on my fingers of one hand. He storms out and I decided to let him be and cleaned up the dried blood. Strangly, I wasn't bleeding or anything and this happening about an hour ago.

I knew I was getting stronger so I went to train again. It wasn't enough.

/ / / / /

"Tsumugu!" Said man looked to see Toshiro Archer storming toward him, his face flushed with rage. "What the hell?!"

Aikuro raised an eyebrow, though he didn't seem confused. "Hello, Toshiro."

Toshiro ignored him. "You are not to get involved and you know that!"

Tsumugu scowled. "Your just mad I attacked your daughter, Archer."

Toshiro Archer seethed and stormed forward, nose to nose with the mohawked man. Not unlike than man's daughter was just more than a hour ago. "You cannot interfere with neither of them, you know this!"

"A kamui is dangerous and you know that."

"My daughter doesn't have one and she never will!"

"That's not my problem with her, after what you did."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed in rage and hidden away guilt. "At least I can still protect her. You failed and your sister's dead."

Tsumugi fist clenched, looking ready to punch Toshiro in the mouth. He shoulders shook in rage and grief. "I'm still better you. Besides she had gotten in my way, if she didn't I would have left her alone."

Toshiro opened his mouth to retort back, but Aikuro put a hand on each man's shoulder. Now calm down, we're both from Nudis-"

Toshiro rolled his eyes and pushed the man away as he stripped away his tie and shirt, his upper body shining. "Stop it, let me no when you have a mission for me. Stay away from my daughter."

Tsumugu glared at him. "If she doesn't force me, then I will."

Toshiro glared and stalked off, running a hand through his hair, he shouldn't of said that to him, he knew. He was just worried about Nashi, he knew she wasn't at that level, at least not yet. But she would be when the time came.

/ / / / /

 **I'm so sorry that this is so late and I hoped you like it and the fight scene. I'm getting in the moods of writing decent fighting scenes again. Looks like you found what Toshiro is up to. I don't know if I hid it well before this, of course there is more in the future. This was also more of a character development chapter to me. Stuff starts to get interesting soon. Until next time. I"ll try to update soon, but being a Senior in High School really makes someone busy.**

 **Remembered to tell me what you think.**


	6. Interesting Opponent: Sanageyama

The Karate Student

Chapter 6

An Interesting Opponent? Uzu Sanegama

When my Dad got home he was agitated and stressed. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he brushed past me with furrowed eyebrows, expression dark, but guilty too? When he got like that, I decided not to bother him and just go to be early tonight. It would be smart to get some extra sleep anyway.

As I laid down, I wondered what pissed him off some much. I knew it shouldn't of been my fight with the Rooster headed guy. Since I've been here and even before we came to Honnouji Academy, I've gotten into fights with worse wounds before. I chuckled to myself as I remembered some of them.

 _3 years ago: Nashi Archer 14_

 _She was in middle school, a simple public one that all social classes went, even if it was rare for the rich to go there. As it was, Nashi Archer had a hard time making friends as she was strange in their own minds. She wore a karate GI compared to their casual clothes, cared about training a lot and as she gotten in fights, strong too. Her hair was a bit past her neck as she bothered not to cut it for a while._

 _She believed that her hair got in the way of training. Girls often asked her why she cut her hair and they were shocked at her answer. Nashi could admit to herself that she was bored, she hasn't gotten in a good fight in a while. The only fun she has is training with her dad and when decent boys wanted to fight her._

 _As the day came to a close, a boy of 14, about to graduate middle school stepped infront of her. He was taller by 5 inches standing at 5 feet and 9 inches. He had brown hair and brown eyes, they were shining in her directing determindly. He wore a simple blue button collared shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. Shifted her bag on her shoulder, Nashi asked. "What?"_

 _"I want to fight you, Nashi Archer."_

 _Nashi own blue eyes, flashed with an excited gleam. "Huh, really?"_

 _He smirked at her. "Don't get so cocky, kid."_

 _Nashi nodded, her dad taught her not to underestimate someone else. "Sure thing."_

 _The boy grinned and she asked. "What's your name?"_

 _He blinked and an angry looked crossed his face. "You mean you don't know?!"_

 _She shook her head and he exhaled an angry breath. "Yuki Mori-wait, what are you doing?"_

 _Nashi was taking the bag off her shoulder and getting in a fighting stance. "Getting ready to fight you, of course."_

 _"We can't on school grounds, idiot! I'll get expelled!"_

 _She raised an eyebrow as to ask when and he told her after school._

 _It was later and they were facing each other near a park, a couple of feet away. Not wasting time on words, they were reading to fight. Yuki and Nashi were surrounded by kids of all ages from their school and the nearby neighboorhood. They all looked excited for the fight. Even if Nashi was known to be strange, she was a good fighter and they all knew it._

 _Getting in her fighting stance, she waiting for Yuki to attack her. Her eyes widened when she noticed him going into another fighting stance that looked nothing like a street fighter. She braced herself and blocked the high kick aimed at her head. She smirked. "You never told me you were a karate fighter."_

 _She pushed his leg away and went for a punch that was also blocked and she moved back, he smirked back at her. "You didn't ask."_

 _She ran forward the same time as he did, bracing each other blow for blow. Forearms blocked kicks and arms. Kicks knocked away other kicks. They moved away from each other, breathing a little heavier than before. Yuki darted forward. "I won't loose to you, Nashi Archer!"_

 _Nashi's eyes narrowed. "I don't plan on being defeated either, Yuki Mori!"_

 _She blocked the kick aimed at her chest and gave a quick jab to his right side, he gasped and her gave a roundhouse kick to his other side making him stumble back. Before she could attack some more, he ducked under her punch, crouched and delivered a punch to her stomach, making her stumble and wheeze at the strength put behind it._

 _Before she could recover, he punched her throat. She coughed and her eyes were wet with pained tears. He smirked at her, comtempt in his eyes and Nashi coughed once more, eyes narrowed. Is that how he wanted to play, then mine. Nashi Archer was done playing!_

 _She coughed one last time and darted forward, giving him a upper cut to his chin and kneeing him in the stomach, punching his ear, but backing up at the punch across her jaw. Only when he was bent over from a wound she'd given him, would she be able to wound his face._

 _They were just trading blows then, she would punch his stomach and face, coming around with some kicks and Yuki would do the same to her. They stepped away from each other, breathing heavy amd battered up. Yuki was bending down a little as he torso was a bruised if it could be seen and his eye was black and bruises on his arms and blood on his knuckles._

 _Nashi has bleeding a little on the side of her head, bruises littering the same places and blood on her knuckles too. She shook her head, running forth, sliding one foot back and another forward, slaming a fist in his cheek and he did the same to her. She would not allow her stance to be moved though. She kneed him in the stomach, right on a rib and he used both of his hands and went to punch her, she smirked and his eyes widened._

 _She grabbed both of his wrists and pulled them together, toward her. She lifted her body up, using his as a balance and slammed her feet into his ribcage and slammed him over her shoulder and onto the ground. His breath left him and his head was dizzy from slamming into the ground._

 _The crowd with them cheered. While most was dissappointed she didn't lose. She looked down at him and smiled slightly. He nodded at her in respect. "You win, I can barely move."_

 _She gave a respectful nod back. "Yeah, try perfecting yourself on your speed and come fight me again."_

 _He gaped in shock as she walked away. Her dad was shocked to see her condition, but he excepted it when he heared how she gotten so injured._

So this made me wonder one thing, why did that fight with the Rooster headed guy get him so enraged?

/ / / / / /

I got up and was surprised to see my dad still here and not going wherever he does go. I did see him tired with his head down and a coffee cup just plain black "Hey dad, I'm going to school."

He looked up at me and I noticed his eyes were bloodshot. I never seen him that bad, ever. Or at least, in a very long time. He smiled slightly when he saw me. "Alright, be safe, kiddo."

I raised an eyebrow. He hasn't called me that in a long time, I won't admit that I miss it. I waved a hand and a apple from the table that we replaced. It was sort of sad how many times we had to do that in the past. I walked out the door and ran toward school like I usually did. It was strange to find the main area silent. I saw kids wondering toward the somewhere. I was curious so I decided to follow.

There was a circle of people around and I knew that meant one thing from my school days, there was going to be a fight. I pushed past people as I walked toward the middle and sighed the two people in the middle, I should of guessed Ryuko would be involved. She always is. I went to stand next to Mako and she jumped at the sight of me, but grinned anyway. She hugged me and I sighed again, patting her head. I shouldn't be used to this, but I am.

"Nashi! Look!"

"I see her."

It was Ryuko and that green haired guy, Sanageyama was there too. There was also a spotlight on them and I could see where this one is coming from, some lights from above. His arms were crossed over his chest. Mako was bouncing next to me, too excited and a bit worried to speak. I wanted to see what one of these Elite Four people could do.

He turned into his uniform and my eyes widened in shock, what the hell!? That's not a uniform, he looks like a damn robot! He was a green and something that looked like machine guns over his shoulders, huge shoulder pads and short arms with huge hands, spikes near his waist with a yellow mask over his face.

Sanageyama said smugly. "Kamui's aren't the only thing that can transform."

Ryuko didn't look bothered as she smirked. "Thanks for pointed out the obvious, Einstien! Now, it's my turn!"

She took the thing off of her glove and transformed. "Life Fiber Syncronize: Kamui Senketsu!"

She attacked him and cut...no wait, she missed! He's behind her! Damn, that's fast! She turned back around with an angry looked and charged, red scissor blade in hand. She attacked furiously and my eyes darted between them, trying not to miss anything. I winced as he jabbed her in back with a large wooden sword.

That must of been what was behind him that he reached for on the Tennis Court. Ryuko flew back and yelled out and then landed on her feet. She was talking to Senketsu again. My eyes widened again when she picked up speed which I was just able to track and Sanageyama kept on knocking her on the head with his wooden sword.

Sanageyama said. "Ha! Your'll never be fast enough and you want to know why? I'll show you!"

I felt a strange change in the air. He said. "With these eyes, I can see any move you make, before you make it!"

My eyes widened in shock. Me and Ryuko both yelled. "WHAT!?"

How is that possible?! Special eyes to predict movements, that's a bit farfetched, then again, so was magical clothes that made you stronger. He was attacked her and she kept her blade steady. I leaned forward, interested, getting really into the fight. The things I thought were machine guns were actually more wooden swords that he used to replace his fingers. Then he spun them around and attacked Ryuko with them.

I winced, that looked hurt, her skin was steaming. Sanageyama's voice dripped with contempt. "Aw, is that it? That was so disappointing."

I clenched my fists in anger, come on, Ryuko! Get up. This guy was way too arrogant. She got up with the help of her scissor blade. He started spinning the things on his hands again. I narrowed my eyes at the look in Ryuko's eyes, she was planning something. My eyes widened when her own blade was knocked from her hands and cut part of her uniform, but the pieces covered his eyes and her tried to pry them off.

I grinned at that, not how I would fight in a martal arts fight, but for this, it was more than fine. The swords moved away from his fingers as he clawed at his eyes. I smirked, that's what he gets. He cried out. "Ah! My eyes!"

Ryuko said. "Here we go! Finishing move, Sen-I-Soshitsu!" She made her scissor blade bigger and slashed at him, making the thing break like the others. He yelled out. I laughed out loud. "Ha! Not so cocky now!"

Mako was cheering from next to me. "Ryuko! You did it! You beat one of the Elite Four! Amazing and fast and Awesome! Yep! Yep! Yep!"

I gave her a toothy smirk. "What she said."

She smirked back. "About time you got here."

I shrugged and I heard Sanageyama say. "I'm not done with you yet!"

I looked over and then looked away, feeling my ears and neck heat up. Oh, god! His naked, at least Ryuko wore some type of clothing. He told her he would fight her naked and my eyes widened when he was hit a couple of times with a red whip.

"Your pathetic, Sanageyama! You have disgraced the Elite Four!"

That was a little too far in my opinion, he is there comrade right?

That was over and Sanageyama left.

/ / / / / /

I went home after the day was over and saw that my dad was getting ready go out. I asked. "Hey dad, where are you going?"

He ruffled my hair. "Somewhere I have to be, don't worry about it, kiddo."

I frowned at him, but didn't say anything. I have a feeling he wouldn't tell me. he left and I decided I was going to follow him. I knew I shouldn't and he would be angry if he found out, but I had to. He was acting strange and I needed to find out why. He left and I waited a minute before I quietly followed after him. I was happy that he was lost in thought, because he would of known what I was doing.

I followed him for a while by ducking quieting behind allyways and buildings. He went up the stairs to a second story building with a red neon sign. I saw that he went to the top floor. I ran off, when he wasn't there, I would find out, I had to.

/ / / / / /

When I went to school the next day, it again was silent, a kind of tense silence that put me on edge. I walked around, hoping to see what it was. It bothered me and I needed to find out what it was. I heard a slight yelling and I tried to ran toward what it was, but then it got quiet again. I ran in the same direction as before. I crouched behind some rocks and saw Ryuko getting up and Sanageyama from before in the same 3 Star Goku Uniform.

The air was different, I could feel it. I watched as she blocked with her scissor blade, but attacks looked more percise and stronger. I heard Sanageyama say. "Your starting to get scared, aren't you?"

"Like hell I am!"

She bent backwards as his sword pushed against her and the ground cracked with pressure. He talked about seeing everything without his eyes and i furrowed my eyebrows, what is he talking about? I peered closer, what the hell was wrong with his eyes?! I couldn't see them and that was the problem.

"Shengansu. The eyes of the mind."

My shoulders stiffened, that was Kiriyuin! I looked up and saw her on the pedestal of hers. So, she won't watch the last one, but she'll watch this one. He attacked her and ignored what Kiriyuin was saying. He just started beating the crap out of her and my eyes were wide and I felt my body shake a bit. This strength without the impossible of being a kamui was insane. But I didn't like seeing Ryuko thrashed like, hell, it pissed me off.

Ryuko was knocked into the air and stuck head first in the ground. I moved a bit from my crouched and my legs hurt a little from being in that position too long. I was more leaning that crouching this time. The whole arena cracked and her blade flew away.

Sanageyama said. "Without that blade of yours, your a sitting duck."

Ryuko grunted as she got up. "Oh, yeah?"

She pit a piece of her uniform away and used that to bring it back toward Sanageyama. He dodged and was behind her. My breath hitched in shock. he said. "I told you, I can see everything now. You sad little trick was made to fail."

He knocked her around for a bit and she was done for and I decided I couldn't take. I knew how she wanted to fight her own battles, but I couldn't watch someone do this to my friend anymore. He went to attacked her one more time and I used my full speed to snatch her by the waist and back up a little, almost tripping over the cracks made in the fight.

I tossed Ryuko on my back and tightened my grip on her, glaring at Sanageyama. My eyes widened in shock when I noticed that inside of his helmet, his eyes were _sown shut._ "H-his eyes..."

"That's right, Nashi Archer."

I backed up, feeling my heart beat in my ears. He said. "I knew you were there the whole time."

I smirked. "I suspected that, Sanageyama."

I heard Ryuko mutter. "Nashi?"

I braced myself as he went to attack me, but to all of our shock he stared to let out steam. I took the time to run off with Ryuko and heard Sanageyama's scream of fustration.

/ / / / / /

I put Ryuko down by a street wall where it was empty. She muttered her thanks and exclaimed out of breath how that was a close one. "The Elite Four aren't playing around after all! But no matter how tough he is, I'll be damned if I let this stop me. I'm not going to give up unless I find out who killed my dad."

I don't even think she was paying attention to me anymore. i thought about it, would I go through all that to find my dad's killer if I was her. I nodded my head right away. I would _kill_ the person who killed my dad, he was the only family I had left.

I went to walk away, figuring Ryuko wanted to be alone.

"Nashi?" Ryuko voice stopped me short.

I turned to her. "Yeah?"

Her eyes were on mine, serious. "Thanks for having my back, even if you know I didn't want it."

I grinned a little and said. "The day you fought Kiriyuin, I did promise I would have your back, meant it, you know."

She smirked at that and looked down at her chest for a moment and seemed to be listening. She gave me a tired smirk. "Yeah and _we'll_ have yours."

For a moment I thougt she was talking about her and Mako, but I realized she meant her and Senketsu. I nodded. "Good to know."

/ / / / /

I walked with her back and saw walked back home to see dad already there, reading some papers at the kitchen table. He smiled up at me. "How was your day?"

I shrugged. "Okay." I decided not to talk about what happened. I went to my room and thought about today. Two things came to mind.

1\. I needed to get stronger after watching that fight.

2\. One day, I wanted to fight Sanageyama in a fight.

I was interested, that was for sure.

 **Wow, i'm done, Soon the real excitment begins. The actual plot is coming in too. I'm sorry for almost taking almost a month, school is busy and I was working on my One Piece Story too. I won't give up on this story, Kill la Kill is one of my favorite animes, even if it's short.**


	7. Family Conflict

**Karate Student**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Family conflict**

I woke up with a strange headache, it was pounding on the right side of my brain. I groaned, clutching my head. Pulling on a black tank top, I dressed in my blue GI, tying on my belt and pulling the black shoes on. I was still rubbing my forehead when I saw my father about to leave the house. I rose an eyebrow. "Dad? Where you going?"

He stiffened in surprise. "Nashi, you're up?"

"Yeah, I have to go to school."

He does usually go out in the morning, but he was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, not the normal clothes he wears when going out. He didn't have his GI on. He was acting suspicious lately which made me a little suspicious. "Oh, just going on a walk. I don't work until later today."

I nodded my head. "Okay, Dad."

He went out the door and I narrowed my eyes at it, then wincing as it caused more pain to my head. He was hiding something. It wasn't that I didn't trust my father, but he was acting strange and I knew he was hiding something. Plus, with that random apartment, I wanted to find out where he was going. Maybe just see who it was he's seeing.

I went out the door and saw him rounding the corner. I closer the door behind me and followed him silently. I ducked behind a couple of buildings. He was dragging his feet and his shoulders were slumped. I frowned in worry, what was bothering him? I shook my head, I can't let this objectify my thoughts. I needed to focus. I shut my eyes tightly and stopped walking, the pounding in my head came back. I rubbed my forehead again, leaning against the wall and making sure I was out of sight. I could wait a little, I already knew where it was.

After the pain passed, I walked forward and saw movement from above the apartment building. It was my father and he was leaving the building, a disturbed look on his face. As he came closer, I heard him mutter. "That damn pervert…"

I raised an eyebrow at that and went to turn away to go to school. I heard a loud yell. "NASHI CORA ARCHER!"

I cringed, he sounded furious. I waved. "Hello, Dad."

He marched over, his face red. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

I groaned at the stares I was getting. "Dad, stop yelling at me."

He came to me and pulled me away by the collar of my jacket for a block until I pulled myself free of his grip and snapped. "I can walk." I was frustrated with him and I knew it was on my face.

He gave me a glare of his own before striding toward the hut, I followed him, it wasn't like I had a choice. I always known to deal with him at the moment when did happen.

/ / / / / / / / /

We arrived at the hut and I shut the door behind me. He quickly turned to face me. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, face and eyes set and his weight shifted to his right foot. His serious face and serious stance. "What were you doing?"

I leaned against the door, speaking slowly. "I was following you."

He snapped. "Don't act smart! Why were you following me, your own father!?"

I threw my arms up in the air. "Exactly! Why is my 'father' sneaking around without telling me when you never really kept a secret in your life from me?"

"That is my business and as my daughter, you need to listen to me."

I scoffed at him. "Listen, I am 16 years old. I never had a mother and you raised me. I never really argued with you and did what you wanted. I took up karate because you wanted me to. I never did things that girls or boys my age wanted to do."

He shook his head, face filled with something I couldn't identify. "You never wanted to do those things. You told me you hated them."

"I know that, but that's not the point!"

He also threw his arms up. "Then what is?!"

"I wanted to be given the chance to choose and I never got it!"

"You learned karate to protect yourself."

"From what exactly? What are you training me for?!"

"That's not your concern."

I blinked at him in disbelief. "Not my concern. Ok, alright."

"Nashi- "

"Nope, it's all good."

"Nashi, listen to me!"

I looked at his expression, it was expressionless, there was something hidden in his eyes though. "Promise me you won't snoop on me again."

"Dad, you can't- "

"Promise me!"

I glared at him furiously. "Yes, sir. If you'll excuse me, I have to go to school. I'm late."

I turned away with a frown. He called. "Nashi, let me take you."

"No, thanks Dad, I don't want to interfere."

Before anything else could be said, I walked off. I walked to school, trying to clear my head. I was furious at him and how he was acting. It had something to do with me and I had to find out what. He was always secretive when things came to me.

He made me promise not to look, but all I had to do was not get caught. I walked the rest of the way to the academy.

/ / / / / / /

I walked into school with a bad mood. As much as I tried to ignore my anger from the agreement, I still was. Even if the walk to school calmed me down a little bit. I walked around, not wanting to go to class yet, Mako and Ryuko were just going to annoy me. I didn't like taking my anger out on friends unless they were the reason I was mad.

I walked around some more for a bit before leaning against a wall, sighing. The bell rang and I walked around some more. My head was down as I thought to myself.

I heard. "Hey, Nashi!"

I looked up to see Mako waving at me with a wide grin. I walked over, sitting by Ryuko. "Hey."

Ryuko raised her eyebrows. "What's up with you?"

I shook my head. "Nothing much, fighting with my old man."

She snorted. "I know how that is."

I looked at her, remembered her father was dead, but she didn't seem bothered so I let it go. I was sitting on some large red chains that wrapped close to the school. They were eating that stuff Mako's mom makes. Mako leaned over Ryuko and asked. "Where's your food?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. Don't have any today." I stared into space.

A moment late something was dropped in my lap. My fast reflexes was the only thing stopping it from dropping to the floor. I looked down to see a cover filled with food. I looked up see Mako smiling innocently. Her food was half missing. "Here you go, eat up!"

I smiled on reflex. "Thanks."

I took a couple bites and remembered I loved to eat this stuff. Suddenly a knife was thrown at Ryuko's food. I narrowed my eyes at the boy with a knife suit on. "Ryuko Matoi! Jack Naito, President of the Knife Throwing Club, will take you down!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just deal with it."

Ryuko shoved me. "I was getting to it!" She then turned to the guy above us. "You got some nerve, ruining the lunch Mako's mom made for me! You'll pay for that!"

She took out the pin in her glove, attacking him and destroying him in the next 5 seconds. I rolled my eyes again as I finished my food, but was hating that I now was thirsty. Then this other guy showed up and attacked her. During this, Mako scooted closer to me. I gave her an absentminded pat to her head. Maybe fighting one of these guys will loosen my energy and anger.

I tossed the lid away. The guy was wrapped up in red threads and it seemed he used that to attack. "Nanjing Lily Club President Kagesaburo Kagero!"

He couldn't move and she attacked him in one second. I slapped a palm to my face. "I'm tired of watching this."

Ryuko scoffed, turning to face us. "Are you kidding me? I'm tired of dealing with these losers."

"I am President of the Tightrope Walking Club!"

I crouched suddenly, taking out my pole and expanding it, making sure the blade was out. I share an annoyed look with Ryuko. She stepped back and I ducked the attack with the dumbbell and sliced her with my blade, wincing slightly as the other end of the weight grazed my shoulder. She screamed as the uniform was destroyed.

Ryuko raised her eyebrows. "That was fast."

I shrugged. "I've been training."

I decided to work on speed other than just strength. It might be a way to defeat more One Stars and maybe even a couple of Two Stars. She was pathetic with her being 3 times a normal size and not physically fit like I or Ryuko were.

I walked with Ryuko back to the red chains. I sheathed the blade and shrunk my pole down to size, putting it away. I sat down on the other side of Mako. Ryuko sighed. "A Knife Throwing Club, Nanjing Lily Club and a Tightrope Walking Club? What's the deal with these ultra-specific clubs?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

Mako piped up. "They were all part of the Acrobatics Club. They split up because of you."

"Because of me?"

"Yep, if someone beats you, they jump to Three Star status. But since you can't get a Two-Star Goku Uniform unless you're a club president, they found new clubs and are gunning for you."

Ryuko glared. "Say what?"

"More stars mean a better life. They're all desperate."

Ryuko scoffed. "Man, this academy system is really messed up."

I took all this in. "It makes sense that she's getting them to fight Ryuko. But she must know something. She'll never give a Three Star uniform away."

Ryuko and Mako stared at me. "Why not?"

"None of them can defeat you. Hell, I can beat some of them with more training and…you're stronger than me. Why is she doing this, this will just lose her more students to control over as the clubs get smaller…"

I was talking at first, but then I was thinking out loud. Ryuko was saying something, but I was too lost in my thoughts.

Suddenly, I was being pulled by Mako. I stared at the back of her head. "Mako, what're you doing?"

She turned to grin brightly at me. "C'mon! Ryuko's making a club!"

I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at said person. "Really?"

She shrugged, smirking. "If anyone can do it, I can too."

I got what she was saying a moment later. "You're doing this to stick it to Kiryuin then?"

She laughed. "You bet!"

I smirked back. "I'm in, I'll join this club…"

"Fight Club."

I laughed this time. "I like the sound of that, I'm in for sure."

Plus, this could be something that would distract me and keep me from my little hut with my dad. I need to figure this out and being around him with awkward silences isn't going to help me at all.

We stopped at an open area and Ryuko slammed a table and chair she collected as we walked with a sigh that said 'Fight Club'. I removed my hand from Mako's confused. Where the hell did she get all that stuff? I then shook my head, it must have been when I wasn't paying attention. Plus, it's like Mako and Kiryuin with their light thing.

Me and Mako stood to the side of Ryuko as she sat in the chair in front of her table. I decided we might be here for a while so I sat down on the ground. My shoulders jumped back a little as that huge blond guy, Gamagoori showed up. "What are you playing at, Matoi?"

Ryuko smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You have eyes, don't you? I'm starting a Fight Club?"

He snapped. "Quit trying to screw with us."

She snapped back, annoyed. "You're the ones screwing with me! You're forcing students to start stupid clubs to go after me. So I'm gonna do the same. Say hello to Fight Club President, Ryuko Matoi!"

He glared at her. "Do you seriously think a club like that will be approved?!"

I raised an eyebrow, scowling as that light came back. I was really not in the mood for her antics. I heard Kiryuin's voice loud and clear. "I'll approve this Fight Club."

Ryuko was muttering to herself and I scoffed, standing up. "There she goes, acting all high and mighty."

Gamagoori looked furiously at me, but didn't speak as his 'precious' leader was speaking and her stupid light that came out of nowhere was still shining, which just made me even more angry.

Kiryuin was speaking again. "Are you trying to integrate in my system, Matoi?"

Ryuko scoffed. "Moron! I'm going to bring your precious system down around your ears!"

I grinned at her, squinting through the blinding glare of the light. Kiryuin said. "How amusing. Try your best not to let it get the better of you." She walked off and before she left while she had her back turned, she spoke. "I'll be waiting to see what you do, Archer."

With that, the light was out and she was gone. I jumped up. "What!? Come back here, now!"

When did I get involved with her?! I glared in the direction in where she was. I wasn't going to do what she wanted or expected of me. I wasn't a pawn of hers. Gamagoori boomed out. "Very well, let's begin the paperwork."

Some One Stars showed up behind him and I eyed them. They stayed stiff though.

I grimaced at the word 'paperwork', slowly losing my anger. Since I moved around a lot, paperwork needed to be done along with homework. Any type of paperwork sucks. When I grow up, the job I wanted would not have to do with paperwork. Meanwhile Ryuko snorted. "You switch gears real fast, don'tcha?"

"Lady Satsuki has spoken. I must abide by her decision. Matoi, I assume you will be president of this Fight Club and not Archer?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm not, Ryuko is."

Ryuko exclaimed proudly. "That's right! And I don't need no Goku uniform. I already got my Kamui."

Gamgoori proclaimed. "Understood." He slammed some documents on the table. I remembered what I thought about earlier and backed up. "Club presidents are to submit club activity logs every Friday. At the end of each month, expense files are settled and expense applications for the next month are filed. You must also file a club room use request form, club member organization chart, and family member lists."

I was horrified as he put down stack after stack of paperwork. I was moving back with every stack that came down. I was behind Mako, vowing not to touch that paperwork.

Gamagoori kept on talking. "You are also required to attend Club President Council meetings, which are held every morning at 7 am! Tardiness will not be tolerated!"

I could see her eye twitching and I snickered. She suddenly pointed at Mako. "Um, my friend here is, Mako Mankanshoku, says she'll be club president."

I gaped at what she did. Me and Mako yelled. "WHAT!?"

Ryuko muttered to me. "Unless you want to fill this out."

I stiffened in horror at the papers on the table and gave a false grin, throwing a tense arm over Mako's shoulder. "She's the club president and happy to do it!"

Mako gaped again and Gamagoori left. I helped Ryuko gather the papers and we walked off, me in the middle of the two of them. Mako whined. "That was so, so mean! How could you make me club president like that, Ryuko? And Nashi, you agreed so easily!"

I shrugged. "I don't do paperwork, no matter what."

Mako frowned. "But- "

I shuttered. " _No matter what."_

Ryuko then said. "Everything's set up. The focus of Fight Club is fighting."

I snorted and said sarcastically. "No really?"

She shoved her shoulder hard against mine. "Shut up! Anyway, like I was saying, when I and Nashi beat up the club presidents, the club's achievements will be recognized and your reputation will skyrocket."

I blinked. "Me?"

She smirked. "Well, yeah. You did say you could fight some of them, unless you take that back?"

I stiffened at the taunt. "Of course I can. Don't you worry about me!"

She nodded. "Good." She then turned to Mako. "This also ups your living situation, right?"

Mako was panicking. "But I can't! Can't! Can't! I can't be club president!"

I waved a hand. "It'll be fine."

/ / / / / / /

The next day was just as expected. I trained the night before, to get ready for the fight I was going to have. It wasn't easy for me like it was for Ryuko. I stood next to Ryuko as she planted the 'Fight Club' sign down. "Prepare yourself! I'm Ryuko Matoi with the Fight Club."

I waved a lazy hand. "I'm Nashi Archer with the Fight Club." I wasn't too excited with the introductions.

We were in front of the club president for folk dancing and her members, who wore weird helmets. Ryuko called out. "Folk Dancing Club President Maimu Okurahama! I'm here to take your Goku Uniform!""

I snorted. "I'm here to beat up the rest of you."

The president blew a whistle. "Suits me fine. Prepare to have the tables turned, sister!"

I stood with her back to back and they circled us. I was kicked and winced. "What the hell?"

I drew my weapon with the blade out and attacked as did Ryuko. They uniforms were done as they flew in the air.

As time went by, me and Ryuko were defeating the club members and Mako did all the paper stuff. To tell you the truth, I was getting sick of it. The good thing to this was that Mako got to move into a bigger place. I was happy for them, they deserved it. They were good people and I knew that from the one night I spent there. I was still in my hut and I didn't care.

I knew my dad decided to stay here and in that hut for a reason. He was planning something and I didn't know what. I knew that was why we were on bad terms. I was right about one thing; the Fight Club was a good distraction from the fighting between me and Dad and that it was awkward. He left before I woke and I trained, ate and slept before he came home late in the night. We ignored each other, either from pride or not wanting to talk about it.

I knew he was still going out, but it had an urgency that wasn't there before. The couple times we did run into each other the past week were awkward.

 _I was getting ready for my second day of being in the Fight Club and my Dad was at the table, reading something. I stiffened, remembering the fight from yesterday. I looked at him. "Dad."_

 _He nodded back. "Nashi."_

 _I opened my mouth and then closed it. I gave him an expectant look. His eyes narrowed at my look. "Do you need something, Nashi?"_

 _I had scowled darkly at that and stormed off, angry and taking it out on my opponents. The other few times were just as hostile, so I decided to bump into him the least as possible and I knew he was doing the same._

I told Ryuko the day before I was sitting out of today, I wanted to relax and train myself. She shrugged, knowing she'd be fine. Sure, I lessened the work load, but she could handle it. That was another thing that frustrated me, thinking my efforts didn't matter and that was why I wanted to train. I didn't want to be home either, so I was looking for somewhere to train myself.

Looking at the watch on the wrist, I saw it was 8:00 am, therefore, school has started. Ryuko was beating up presidents or she was going to while Mako watched. I wandered around, getting more familler with the sights. I only been to school, alleys, toward the school and Mako's house. Since that wasn't even occupied, not even there.

I walked around some more and found a empty place with an empty hut where no one lived. I was walked inside and cleared up chairs and tables that were in the way, making space. I then trained, did my katas, trained with my blade and worked out with barely a break.

I could actually feel myself getting stronger if that was possible. It was a sort of strength in me that I just knew was there. I looked to see the sun coming down.

I decided to give it a rest, climbing on the roof of the building. I put my hands behind my head as a sort of pillow. I saw myself looking at the stars, it was peaceful to the least. I closed my eyes, letting myself sleep.

/ / / / / /

I woke with pain in my back. I groaned, sitting up and stretching until I felt a few cracks, standing and cracking my back some more. I jumped back, looking at the bright sky. I was slightly sore, then again, I did train all day yesterday.

I did this for the next couple of days, skipping school. I bet it was just more of Ryuko fighting clubs and Mako watching over it all. I needed to train, not go to school.

I just wish there was a way to test my strength. I could train all I wanted and fighting Ryuko would be unfair, she had an insane advantage and that would not be a good way to see how strong I've gotten these past weeks, all it would do is account for failure.

I decided to go for a walk, maybe grab something to eat. I was walking, when I heard my name. "Nashi!"

I looked up to see Ryuko. I smiled, waving back. "Hey, Ryuko."

She came over to me. "Where have you been?"

I shrugged. "Training, why?"

She shrugged back. "Nothing much. Me and Mako got in this big place because the club is doin' good."

I nodded. "That's cool."

Ryuko asked. "Why don't you come to school or something?"

"I don't see a problem with it, sure thing."

"Heyaaaa!"

Suddenly I felt a pain in my jaw and I stumbled forward, slamming on my knees.

Ryuko shouted. "What the hell?"

I rubbed my jaw in annoyance and looked around with a grimace. I saw who hit me, a boy around my age at about 6 foot with brown hair and eyes jump, putting his foot down, staring at me. "Who the hell are you?"

"Nashi Archer, you remember me, don't you?'

I frowned at the stranger. "No, I don't."

He slumped over. "WHAT!? YOU JERK!"

Ryuko was sounding pissed. "Do you know this idiot?"

I blinked. "No, I really don't."

"How could you forget, I'm Yuki Mori!"

My eyes widened. "Oh, yeah! You're the guy I beat up in middle school."

He was furious. Ryuko nodded. "Okay, now that makes sense."

I stepped forward. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Remember what you told me 3 years ago."

I racked my brain for a bit before I remembered. "Yes, I remember now. You fought well."

 _"_ _Yeah, try perfecting yourself on your speed and come fight me again."_

Ryuko asked. "Want me to take care of this guy?"

I stiffened at that, it was insulted. "No. He's my fight."

She understood that. "Okay, hey, I'm going to watch then."

I nodded slightly. "Fine."

She moved with a smirk and I said. "I'll fight you, let's go."

I wasn't going to use my pole though, he didn't have a weapon, plus I wanted to see how my karate strength had built up.

What I did know until much later on, was that a couple others were watching this match in the middle of the street, a couple hidden someone's.

I remembered as much as I could from our last fight and expected there to be more, it's been a couple years since then. I smirked at him. "Come on, then."

I saw his eyes narrow in anger.

I balled my hands into fists, keeping aware. We met in the middle and I ducked the jab to my face, twisting my body into a right round house kick, but he crouched as I jumped over the grab at my leg, landing on two feet.

I let out a huff of surprise and a little respect. He eyed me, but rushed forward. I blocked the right fist to my face, snatching the limb and slamming a knee into his gut. He let out a grunt of pain, stumbling back, slightly hunched over. I darted forward, forcing him on the offensive.

I attacked, punches, kicks and even using the strength I've gained to flip him over my shoulder, which he landed barely by twisting on one foot before landing on the other one. I landed a couple hits, one on his face and the rest on his torso.

But my mistake was that I overreached on a combination of a kick and a punching, forcing myself to be on the defensive and him on the offensive. As I cursed myself, I crossed my hands in front of me, stopping the double kick that was aimed at my chest and pushing him off. He landed lightly on his hands, flipping back to his feet.

His face had a determined look to it. I barely realized Ryuko was watching, she was quiet (which usually doesn't happen) and I was concentrating.

I backed up as he aimed several attacks at me, a combo of punching and kicking. I dodged a punch only to get a kick to the face. I stumbled back with a groan of pain which was followed up by a kick to the stomach. I crouched at the last punch to my chest, slamming my fist into his face with frustration. If I can't defeat him who was wearing normal clothes, I can't hope to defeat those with the strong clothes.

In the end, the fight had to end. We couldn't just keep on trading blows all day. I blocked the high kick aimed at my face, ducking slightly, making sure my shoulder was under his knee before grabbing his lower leg and the collar of his jacket, slamming him harshly to the ground. I also noticed while fighting him that he did use his hands, but he mostly fought with his feet and legs.

He looked dazed and groaned, closing his eyes. He was breathing heavy, his chest heaving. I noticed something strange about myself, I was barely breathing harshly, only a little. My endurance was getting a hell of a lot better.

I heard Ryuko laugh and I whipped my head toward her. I forgot she was there. "That was good!".

She raised a hand with a smirk and I smacked it with a grin. Mori slowly got up, his movements showing pain. "Nashi Archer, it's seems you've beaten me again and gotten stronger."

I smiled. "Yeah and you've gotten stronger yourself."

He face was pulled into a serious expression. He bowed sharply before walking back to who knows where. How did he even find me? I shook my head of the thought, that don't matter? At least I got to test my strength.

After talking with Ryuko for a moment, she said she was going back to school. I said. "I'll come back another day instead of today."

She shrugged, waving her hand and walking off. Apparently her and Mako's family were really living the royal life. It was strange, picturing her living like that. It was weird how people lived here. Thinking about what Kiriyuin did made me clench my fists in anger.

I was walking down the street and noticed a puddle, I saw my reflection. I had a couple of bruises on my face, including under my eyes from lack of sleep. My hair was messier than usual from being outside with my clothes rumpled. That reminds me, I need to get clothes from my hut. I couldn't wear the same ones all the time.

/ / / / / /

A couple of days later, after laying around, following my father another time and training, I decided it was time to go back to school. After pulling on a new GI and making sure the belt was tight enough around my waist, I walked out of my room. I had the harness that held my pole strapped around my chest like usual. My Dad was around and I was thankful for that. I knew we had to talk at some point, but that wasn't now or I didn't want it to be.

I decided to jog the way to school and then jump on the train. I was already running a little late. I hoped on the trolley and saw there was only a couple more people. They were minding their own business, so I minded mine. Plus, I knew they wouldn't want anything to do with me, with my reputation with the school and all.

I walked around, but found it strange that the place was almost empty. I saw someone wandering around, some boy on his phone, typing something. I walked over tapping him on the shoulder. "Oi, where is everyone?"

I wanted to find Mako and Ryuko, see if this whole Fight Club thing was over. I knew Ryuko felt she was about done with it.

The boy said. "The Fight Club is fighting at the stadium."

I rose an eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded, before going back to his phone. I sent him a strange look before walking to where I was wearing cheering. I walked through crowds and wondered where this place came from. I was all the way at the front, a wall in front of me. I leaned my elbows on the wall. I saw Mako dressed strangely, she was in a nice blue suit with glasses on.

I was close so I heard Mako say. "At last, the day we face off against the Elite Four. Once we win, the Fight Club will be supreme on the Student Council. We'll be respected and showered with luxuries." And she then preceded to laugh like a maniac.

I felt my face twitch with disbelief. What the hell happened to her? Ryuko was right before, she has lost it. Fighting the Elite Four? Greed is a thing, I guess. I never had luxury and I never really cared, maybe when I was younger, but that was it.

Ryuko then walked up, I was relieved, maybe she could tale sense into Mako. Mako said with snark. "Well, look who decided to show up. It's the final showdown, so-"

I frowned when a small paper hit her in the face. I muttered. "What the hell?"

Mako looked at it with confusion and Ryuko said. "I'm quitting the club."

Mako was shocked. "What? What is this, a joke?"

Ryuko said, her tone quieter than usual. "It's not a joke, I'm done with it."

Mako complained. "You can't! We worked so hard for this, if you quit now, they'll sent us back to the slums!"

Ryuko said, her voice hard. "I'm okay with that."

Mako said loudly. "Well, I'm not! I'm never going back there ever!"

A cabinet almost hit Mako and she moved. My eyes narrowed and I jumped crouched on the wall, watching in alarm. The light was then shinning and I growled to myself, of course she going to do something. I looked up, knowing I was going to hate what she was going to say. "President Mankanshoku of the Fight Club. Your Two Star Goku Uniform in that wardrobe. If you wish to keep all you worked for, you must fight and defeat Matoi and Archer."

I stiffened in anger. "What!?" She would put my own friend against me when she clearly sees Mako wants something. I clenched my fists. I jumped down from the barrier, walking forward. I shared a furious look with Ryuko as she snapped at Kiriyuin.

Kiriyuin went on. "If you defeat them, I will grant you a Three Star Goku Uniform."

I glared darker as I walked to Ryuko side. She snapped. "Typical! All you do is play dirty."

I just swore. "That damn bitch! I hate her!"

Knowing her stupid, council was glaring at, I angrily made a face, seething. I was breathing more heavily now then I did during my fight with Mori. It was an anger, I could feel deep in my gut.

Kiriyuin said. "That's your friend's choice."

I moved aside slightly as Ryuko transformed, giving her room. I tightened the belt around my waist, taking my pole out and enlarging it, leaving the blade hidden. Kiriyuin scoffed. "Safe your strengths, you're going to need it for your other opponent."

I was the one that scoffed. "No way is Mako going to-"

A light shinned from the wardrobe. I took a step back in disbelief. Ryuko was also in shock. She put on the uniform which was just a really big cape with a hat and spiky bracelets. I took a step forward. "Mako, this has gone on long enough, stop this!"

"Sorry Nashi, but I can't!"

She darted forward, both our names on her tongue. She was attacking the both of you, I spread my hands shoulder width apart, blocking the hits and objects she threw at us. Well, until one cut me in the shoulder. I winced in pain as one also hit her in the face.

I rolled my shoulder as a nailed bat was on her shoulders. Ryuko blocked it with her scissor. I walked forward as they faced. "Cut it out, Mako."

"No way, I can't go back to being poor. We're living the good life and we're happy now."

Ryuko snapped. "Come on, snap out of it."

I spoke in a hard voice. "She right, you don't want to fight us."

She pushed her away and I pulled my pole in front of her, forcing her to block with the bat. I made sure to apply strong pressure. "Mako, stop this, I know you don't want this."

"I have to Nashi, you don't understand!"

I pushed harder. "What I understand is that you're letting greed control you."

I heard a car and saw her family. I was slammed in the ground, my shoulders hitting first. I groaned at what I knew bruises would show. I heard Ryuko behind me and Mako said to me. "Nashi, I have to do this!"

I was hating Kiriyuin by the second. I looked over to see her parents and brother with the dog. Ryuko called as I rolled to my feet. "Stay back, don't try to call her, she's not thinking straight."

I snorted as they moved away quickly. At least I know where she gets that from. I walked back over to Ryuko, she asked. "You good?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

I grunted in pain as I was forced back to back with Ryuko, tied with golden chains. I struggled and Ryuko shouted. "Come on!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch as her family cheered to beat us up. I grumbled. "Great people."

Being pressed tightly against Ryuko didn't make the pain any better. Ryuko trashed and I firmed my feet to the ground, keeping us still as the family dissed her for money. "Stop thrashin'!"

I heard Kiriyuin's loud voice. "This is human nature, Matoi, Archer. Prosperity leads to greed, greed leads to their downfall, one taste to this and their enslaved! Slaves to a system to which I created. They are nothing more than pigs, pigs in human clothing! Pigs that must be tamed by force!"

Mako was spinning us round and round as she spoke, I was getting dizzy. But I was also getting angry, trembling with it actually. She pissed me off. She couldn't talk about people like that, like she was better.

Ryuko broke the chains and I jumped to one side, sliding on my feet, my pole over my right shoulder. "This is getting stupid, damn her!"

I stumbled back a couple of feet from the explosion of a missile from her uniform. I knew Ryuko was fine. When the dust cleared, her uniform was in that normal form. She was scratched up, but that was it. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. I heard her say. "I'm fine like this."

I looked down at my pole and knew why I wasn't fighting. I couldn't hurt her, no matter if that Goku uniform could beat me. She was a friend, just like I couldn't hurt Ryuko, ignoring her Kamui that could kick my ass. They were my friends and I couldn't hurt them, I wanted to be strong so I could protect those I cared about. Mako, Ryuko and even my Dad, who I was pissed at right now. I could use my strength to hard those I cared about.

I made my pole smaller, tucking it away. I walked forward with narrowed eyes. This beat down, I would take it. Suddenly, she hit Ryuko hard in the face. I couldn't help, but tense. I was hit with a sharp object on my face, making me flip head over heels before landing on my stomach hard. I groaned, balling my hands into fists at the shooting pain in my jaw and cheek.

I stumbled to my feet, feeling the area throb. After that it was a blur. I just know she switched between attacking me and Ryuko. I held my arms in a crossed position so she didn't break all the bones didn't break. I did get hit occasionally in the face, but it was more the torso and legs.

All I knew was that when the sunrise hit, I was aching all over. Then the hits stopped and I saw Ryuko next to me. I bared a grin with bloody teeth. I wobbled for a moment, but was standing straight. Mako was running at us. I chuckled lowly. "What ever happens, happens, yeah?"

Ryuko replied with a smirk. "Sure."

Mako did stop, her fist a couple centimeters from our faces. She was on her knees in front of us. She choked out. "Why…why didn't you guys stop me!? They are going to die if I keep hitting them! My God! How can you just sit there and watch as I'm trying to kill them! What kind of parents are you? And I got to be president, I thought our lives would be better because everyone looked so happy. It's like the whole family was glowing with happiness. But it was all a lie, but none of it was real at all. We let ourselves be blinded by greed. That's what the glow was, plain old greed burning inside us!"

As she sobbed and cried this out, a puddle of tears was below her. I felt a pull in my heart of guilt for her. I've never seen Mako upset like that and I never wanted to again.

Suddenly she yelled. "We'll evil!"

She punched the ground and as Ryuko stuck her scissor to the ground, I grabbed the back of her uniform so I would fly off somewhere. Rock flew in the air as a crater formed. A crater that we were in. I let go and Ryuko walked forward. "I guess now we know the real power of your Goku Uniform, huh?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that punch held some power, you could've really hurt us."

Ryuko agreed. "You could've killed us if you wanted."

I smiled at her until she starting crying again and loudly too. "I'm Ryuko, you too Nashi!"

Ryuko laughed lightly. "Come on, let's end this."

I also laughed. "Yeah, no hard feelings."

I found that to be true, I wasn't actually angry at her, not at all. Kiriyuin on the other hand…let's not get into that just yet.

Mako suddenly had that light and I flinched back. "Shit, not that again."

Ryuko laughed again. Mako did some gestures. "Now, Fight Club is disbanded! I'm demoting myself back to being a No Star!"

I smirked widely, looking up at where I knew Kiriyuin was. "That what you get for dragging me into your messes."

Ryuko shouted. "See that! Humans ain't as weak as you say they are! They have the strength to do the right thing when they wanna!"

I shouted. "We don't give a damn about your order and world!"

Ryuko destroyed the uniform after Mako ripped it off. I sighed in relief, at least that's over. I stumbled back as the other in Mako's family came off, begging for forgiveness with clothes, only in their underwear. I frowned. "Why'd the hell they do that?"

Ryuko pointed her scissor at them. "Don't screw me over again, got it?"

I didn't really care, sure I didn't want to get bet up again, but I didn't know them well.

After that was over, Mako asked me. "Do you want to come over for dinner?"

I was about to agree, but then shook my head. "Nah, maybe another time. I have to do something first. Wait, here."

I undid the ties at the sides of my GI top, handing it to her. "Here, just give it back tomorrow."

I was clad in a dark blue tank top. She brightened, putting her arms through the sleeves. "Thanks Nashi, I'm really sorry for before."

I waved a hand. "Like I said, don't worry about it."

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

I walked home, body sore. Dealing with all that with Mako made me realize I needed to make up with my Dad somehow. Even if I didn't agree and would keep on spying and trying to figure what it was out.

I walked into the door and saw my Dad sitting at the table, his face in his hands. "Dad?"

He looked up. "Nashi? What happened to you?"

I shrugged with a smile, sitting opposite him. "Just got in a fight, no big deal."

He nodded, rubbing his forehead. "Okay…"

I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Okay, I'm sorry for spying on you."

I said this as quick as I could. He stared at me blankly for a moment and then laughed, grinning at me. "Even when you're saying sorry, you have to say that as quickly as you can."

I scowled at him and he sobered up a minute later. "Thank you and I'm sorry for exploding like that."

I smiled a little. He raised an eyebrow. "You're going to sleep in your own bed, now?"

I flushed a bit and grumbled. "Yeah…"

As I went to bed, the strangest thing happened to me when I woke up, I was mostly healed.

/ / / / / / / / /

Hours after the battle between Mako, Ryuko and Nashi, The Elite Four and Satsuki were meeting in the usual place. As Satsuki sipped her tea, the others in the room were talking about the battle. Gamagoori was shaking his head. "That was certainly surprising, they all stopped because of friendship."

Nonon scoffed. "They're all weird."

As Hoka muttered to himself and typed up data about the matches, he spoke aloud. "For someone with no life fibers with them, Nashi Archer has been doing well for herself."

Nonon snorted. "She still doesn't have a Goku Uniform."

Sanegeyama rolled his eyes. "Like I was telling you before, she relies on strength, speed and her own training. She's gotten better since the boxing match, which means she's training her ass off."

Hoka spoke up, peering at his screen. "He's right, her stats show increases in strength, durability and speed, allowing her to even beat up Two Stars."

After a moment of silence, Satsuki spoke, drinking her tea. "Things are changing and Nashi Archer is proving to be more interesting then I thought, both her and Ryuko Matoi are."

 **There it is! It's been a really long time, but it's a long chapter. Writers block was a major reason for not updating, but the plot will be thickening, so maybe I'll put in another chapter. Things are going to start to get interesting.**


	8. The Battle Royal and Training

**Karate Student**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Battle Royal**

 **I know I haven't updated in a while, a good 6 months, but other than writers block for this, I haven't really been updating much. College has taken most of my attention for me to do anything else. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

My dad was waiting for me as I wore my usual attire to the kitchen table. Maybe to make up for arguments in the past. I may be annoyed and even angry at him, but he was still my father and I trusted him, I trusted him all my life.

He smiled. "Nashi? Sleep well?"

I nodded, grabbing an orange from the bowl on the table and peeling it automatically. "Yeah, I'm actually mostly healed from my fight with Mako yesterday."

His eyes widened and he looked me over. "You are?"

I nodded, grinning. "Yep."

I noticed the way his eyes darkened and lines tightened around his mouth and eyes. "That's good." He said, standing up. "Keep an eye on Kiriyuin for me. Tell me if anything strange or worrying happens, okay?"

I nodded automatically. "Yeah, I know."

He smiled again. "Good, see you later, Nashi."

With those words, he walked out the door. I don't know if I was mistaking it, but I sensed a worried stumble in his step. Shaking off my feeling, I put my special shoes on and made sure the harness with the shrunken down pole was strapped correctly and the weapon was actually in the holder.

I ate another orange, tossing both peels in the garbage. I then walked out, deciding to run instead of using the trolley to get to school. I needed to make sure my training didn't stop or that I don't slack off. I left the hut and started running, making sure to make an even pace so I didn't get tired. But I felt I was going too slow, so I sped up, ending up at the school faster.

I suddenly heard a commotion and saw a lot of people gathered. I rolled my eyes. "I can guess who caused this commotion."

I jogged forward until I was in the crowd, surrounded by people. I could see Satsuki Kiriyuin. I felt my chest boil in anger from yesterday. I can't believe she used Mako to get to us, Mako, one of the most kind and innocent minded people I've known from my travels.

Kiriyuin started talking. "Today! We embark on the complete overhaul of the Student Council! If you participate, you have free reign to attack you're peers. There are no restrictions on weapons or tactics. Those who survive will meet here in 7 days. These survivors will then fight to claim their social standing. A fight for change! An election in a form of a battle royal!"

I scoffed in disgust. She just wanted us to kick the shit out of each other. I would never attack most of these students. Most of them were 10 times weaker than me and I wasn't bragging either. I can even take on two stars to a point, attacking the weaker ones would be making me a bully and I raised not to be one. If I ever thought about it, I had no doubt my father would kick my ass and for good reason too. He's told me many times in the past my strength and training are to protect myself and others.

Kiriyuin said next, her voice just as loud as before. "Unlike traditional elections, you will not choose someone to represent you, you will represent yourselves! Your status! Your strength! Your way of life! In 7 days, at 8:30 am, the survivors who has assembled here will have a Sudden Death Run Off! And if you emerge victorious, I will personally grant you a Goku Uniform, now Honnoiji Academy, fight!"

I rolled my eyes, I had no doubt I had some sort of reputation considering how loud Ryuko was and I was friends with her. I shrugged it off after a minute, I'll deal with the problem as it comes. No need to worry about it now. And the stupid death social standing match thing wasn't for another week.

I shook my head at the thought and went to find Mako and Ryuko. I moved ahead of others and my eyes widened at the cocoon that covered the top of the school, where Kiriyuin was. What the hell was that? Probably from a plan or scheme of Kiriyuin's. I then got to a high vantage point, looking over everyone as they started tearing each other apart. Did they really care about that social standing crap?

Then again, thinking of Mako, they did care, about living somewhere like that. I narrowed my eyes when I saw Kiriyuin's four lap dogs passing me, knocking people away as they were attacked. I heard. "Oh, look. It's the karate monkey!" It was the pink haired short girl.

I growled at that, crouching suddenly so the three people that went to attack me, flew over my head. Before anything else was said, I hopped down and resumed to look for Ryuko and Mako, I couldn't see them anywhere.

Shrugging it off, I decided to skip most of this week's schooling. There would be no point anyway, I would take the time to train.

/ / / / / /

A couple days into the week and I was losing my patience. I was working out in the small yard of mine, my GI top gone and tied around my waist. I was clad only in the pants and a tank top, my feet bare too. I was practicing the motions, making sure they were perfect and swift. A punch, then a kick, a combination and them a blend of moves containing kicks, punches, blocks, flips and swift turns. As I did this, I was making sure to breath evenly.

I did this for a good hour. I could feel the sweat clinging to my neck and face. I stopped and rolled my shoulders with a sigh. Before I could drop and start with the push-ups, I felt the ground shake a little and in the distance, I saw people fighting. How could I see that far? I shook the thought off, they weren't that far away.

/ / / / / / / / /

The next morning, I trained again and remembered something.

My father should be home soon, he told me he was going to work late, said he'd train with me with my weapon. I was wearing the full GI this time, belt and everything. I wanted to be able to fight in my GI in a real fight even if I was sweating through my clothes.

As I trained more, working on my strength I noticed it was getting to be later, the sunset in the sky or close to it. "Hey, Nashi!"

I looked up to see my dad. "Hey, Dad."

He looked at me and around the yard. "You still training?"

I nodded proudly. "All day."

He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you tired?"

I shook my head. "No, it doesn't bother me."

He frowned at me, but nodded his head. "Fine, but- "

"Hey Nashi!"

I looked up to see Ryuko and Mako on a scooter. I waved. "Hey."

Mako chimed. "We're going on an adventure, wanna come?"

I looked at my dad. "Uh…"

Dad grinned, his eyes warming over as he looked at the people I could call my friends. "Go ahead, you can train with your old man any day."

"Dad…"

He chuckled, ruffling my hair. "Go on, have fun. We need to talk later anyway."

I did my best to withhold my grimace. "Ah, okay. There any room, Ryuko?"

She chuckled, shaking her head. "You can try, I guess. C'mon."

I threw my leg off the seat and Mako moved closer to Ryuko, squeezing her stomach tightly. I was relieved half my butt wouldn't be hanging off the seat. Ryuko muttered. "It's okay, Senketsu."

My father eyes sharpened, eyes locked on her clothes. I shifted a little, my hands lightly resting on Mako's shoulders. Not too tight, but tight enough to give me balance. "Let's go."

We sped off. It was quiet and after ten minutes, Ryuko asked me. "You fighting in this thing?"

I shrugged, loving the way the wind hit me in the face. "Maybe, I don't know. If I find someone strong enough, then yeah."

She nodded her head. "Makes sense."

She asked Mako. "What about you, Mako?"

Mako laughed cheerfully. "Naw, I'm a no Star, there's no point, y'know? And besides if I don't fight, it's like getting a vacation for a week."

Ryuko sounded amused. "You got a point there."

Mako said loudly to be heard over the roaring wind. "Me and the fam are going to be cheering you two on in the Sudden Death Run Off."

I quirked a grin. "Thanks Mako."

Ryuko said. "Roger that."

Soon enough, she stopped the bike and I had to plant my foot on the ground so we all didn't tip off. I got off the bike first, then I held it for Mako and Ryuko was the one to get off last. She put the kickstand on so it didn't crash to the ground.

I looked around with a frown of confusion. We were standing on front of a burned down place that could've only been a mansion. Mako asked. "Where are we?"

She sounded just as confused as I was. Ryuko's voice was quiet for once. "My Dad's place."

My eyes widened in surprise. Mako exclaimed. "Wow! This dump?! I guess you're poor just like me, aren't ya?"

Ryuko chuckled, shaking her head. "No, I didn't live here when it was like this. It used to be a really nice mansion before it burnt down."

She gaped again. "Hey, wait! Does that mean you're loaded?!"

I snorted and Ryuko scoffed lightly. "Of course not. My mom died a little bit after I was born. My dad was a scientist, he was always in his lab. He and I didn't get along all that good, so he shipped me off to a boarding school. I was always getting into fights there and by my first year of high school, I was a straight up punk. And then six months ago, I got a note from my dad saying he wanted to talk. So, I came back, but…there are times that I hated the old man, but his dying was a wakeup call for me because I realized I didn't know anything about him."

She walked forward, taking her scissor and slamming it into the ground, bending over it. "But I decided right then and there, I'd find out who killed him and why. What he wanted to tell me and find out what this is! But I still haven't got any answers. I also want to know why he made you, Senketsu."

She transformed and went through the rock and down below. I was silent during her speech and I realized her dad died here. I wouldn't say anything about it, some things didn't need to be said. I nodded my head in respect, before letting Mako climb on my back. I grunted as her arms locked tightly around my neck. I crouched and jumped down after her, bending my knees so I didn't blow them out.

Mako cheered in my ear. "Wow, Nashi! You jumped far."

I smiled a little. "Thanks."

I crouched a little lower, allowing Mako to crawl off me. I flexed my fingers over my neck. She had quite the grip.

Ryuko was in shock. "Nothing is here."

I looked around and realized she was right, whatever was here, is gone now. "What was here before?"

Her voice still sounded shocked. "Clothes mostly."

I shrugged and Ryuko helped us both above ground. Mako suddenly asked. "Hey Nashi, what about your family?"

Ryuko stopped walking toward the bike and they both looked at me. I looked away shrugging again. "My mom's dead too, she died in childbirth. Couldn't get fixed up, don't know much about her. My dad is a traveling martial artist, he taught me everything I know. I've been all over the country. Been doing it my whole life until we decided to come here."

Mako suddenly smiled. "Well, I'm happy you came here, Nashi! You're an awesome friend!"

I blinked at her, then flushed red in embarrassment. I could feel it from the tips of my ears and neck. Me and my dad weren't 'mushy' like that, Mako still surprised me when she was. No one has ever said something like that to me. "U-uh, thanks."

Ryuko let out a chuckle or two, grinning at me, but not saying anything. She didn't have to, I could read it in her expression and that made me more embarrassed. I scratched the back of my neck and looked away. I looked up at the sky. "We goin' back yet?"

Ryuko let out another chuckle or two, nodding. "Yeah, c'mon."

Mako let out a cheerful laughing, following Ryuko to the bike. The sky was a burnt red. I had to move a little closer to Mako as she fell asleep, a snot bubble coming from her nose. I smiled in amusement, hanging my arms on her shoulders.

Ryuko was talking to herself. "I was hoping to find a clue in one of those big piles of fabric."

It was silent for a moment and then she said. "I guess."

I shook my head. It seemed she was talking to her clothes again. I learned to ignore it, believing it more and more to be true as I hung around her that whatever she was talking to was real. I didn't say anything, but tilted my head up and closed my eyes, letting the wind hit me full force.

Suddenly a weight hit my chest and my eyes snapped open in shock, holding onto the shoulders of a knocked out Mako and hooked my feet behind me, on the cage in back of me. The bike stopped and I blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"Ryuko?"

"Ah, crap!"

I realized something. "It died?"

She sighed angrily. "It died!"

I groaned with a sigh. "Of course it did."

When did my luck ever turn out good? Mako woke up and I let go as we got off the bike. Ryuko was pushing it and Mako was walking behind it. I was walking beside Ryuko, on her other side where the bike wasn't.

Mako said. "Well, that sucks. Dad got you a messed-up scooter. Sorry about that."

Ryuko shook it off. "Naw, the gas gauge is busted, is all."

I sighed. "Yeah, but now we have to walk."

Ryuko rolled her eyes at me. "You're not helping, Nashi."

I snorted, shifting my jacket better around my shoulders better and tightening my belt around my waist. "I wasn't trying to."

Mako laughed at me. "Silly, we'll find a way."

Ryuko smirked, but rolled her eyes at me again.

Mako said. "Hey, Ryuko?"

She looked back. "Yeah?"

Mako was smiling brightly. "You're not alone anymore. You got us in your life and by us, I mean, me, Nashi, my family. We all love you lots and lots. You know that, right?"

Ryuko smiled back. "Of course, I never doubted it for a second."

I wouldn't use love, I barely set it at all, but I sent a warm smile in both Ryuko and Mako's way, showing I really did care about them. They were the only real friends I ever had.

Mako said. "And Nashi?"

I nodded at her, knowing she'd say something that'd make me go red in the face again. Mako smiled. "Me, Ryuko and even my family care a lot about you, we love you two."

I smiled tightly. "Thank you, both of you."

Mako grinned wider. "And I know that your mom isn't here anymore, but I bet she loves you like your dad does."

I froze and stopped walking. I looked away from them and blinked hard. All I know was that I was born and my mother was dead, a life for a life. I knew my dad loved her, hell, I bet he still loves her from the rare times he talked about her. I knew my father cared about me, he raised me all these years. But I did wonder…

I shook my head harshly. "…thanks."

It was silent and then Mako said loudly and cheerfully. "I know what we should do, let's hitch hike!" She pulled out a sign. "Look! Three young girls and we need a ride. Don't worry, we're not picky!"

I gaped at her, leaning down slightly. "Mako! Don't say things like that!"

She blinked innocently at me. "Why not?"

I fidgeted in place. "Well, uh, you see Mako…"

I looked at Ryuko for help, but she looked between grinning at me and slapping a hand to her face. A car suddenly zoomed past and I stumbled back, wheezing at the dirt and smoke that got stuck in my throat.

Ryuko screamed. "Hey! Watch where you're going, you jackass!"

I stood up straight, messaging my throat for the second time today. "Damn."

The car then came back and I had to blink a couple of times to see if what I was seeing was real. It was a nice car, though it was pink. But the person in the front seat was Gamagoori. "Something wrong, ladies?"

Mako gaped in awe. "Wow! I hitch hiked a ride with Gamagoori!"

I ran a hand down my face. "I'm sure that's not a good thing."

Ryujo sighed. "Ah, great! Are you following me around?"

Gamagoori said, in that deep tone he had. "Calm down, I have no intention of fighting you here. I'll wait until the Sudden Death Run off. I won't fight either of you now." He looked over at me for a moment and then said to all of us. "Get in."

Ryuko gaped in complete shock. "Why?!"

I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "Why would we do that?"

I mean, the guy was technically one of our enemies. He shot me and Ryuko a glare, his tone serious. "I am the appointed chair of the Disciplinary Committee of Honnoiji Academy. And when I see a student in need, it's my duty as a committee member to help that student out. Even if it's you, get in."

I frowned at him, thinking about it. He did seem too honorable to do anything too horrible. Ryuko was still shocked. "But we can't just- "

My eyes bulged in shock when Mako ended up in the back seat. She cheered. "These seats are comfy! Is this a new car? Looks new!" She was jumping in the seat, laughing to herself.

I groaned, holding the bridge of my nose with the thumb and forefinger. "I can feel the headache coming."

She then jumped out and went near the hood. "Must be. It's all sparkly and clean! Let's go for a ride, Ryuko! Nashi! Come on! Get in! Get in! Let's go!"

I shared a suffering look with Ryuko, but then I shrugged. "Okay."

Ryuko sent me a look. "Nashi!"

I shrugged again. "It's fine, let's just go."

I went in the back with Ryuko and Mako. I was in the middle of them, my arms resting on the back of the seats.

It was nighttime and quiet as we drove toward the school and then Mako started singing. "Hey! We're all going on a ridey-ride to Hell. Hey! Upside down and round to town! Hey! Going to the track and crash into a wall! Hey! Rear fender bender! And into a wall!"

Gamagoori's tone was annoyed. "Matoi. Make her stop that god awful singing."

I snorted as she was still singing in the background, that song that made me grin in amusement. Did she make that up on the spot?

Ryuko was smirking. "Hey, when she's on a roll, nothing can make her stop."

Gamagoori grumbled. "Archer."

I grinned wider. "Nope, she's not stoppin'."

Gamagoori grunted. "Not even a red light could stop, Mankanshoku."

Mako leaned forward, fists balled in front of her. "That's right! Because the traffic lights in my life always flash yellow!"

Gamagoori nodded. "Proceed with caution, great philosophy."

Suddenly, I heard a loud honking noise, that had me stiffening up, my head snapping around and my right hand going toward my lower back, where a shorter version of my weapon was in its holster. I looked around to see where the noise was on the previously empty road.

To our side was a strange car with an even stranger horn. Gamagoori said, annoyed. "I hate drivers who don't follow the rules of the road. This is a no passing zone."

I scoffed. "What rules don't you hate being broken?"

I was ignored except for the angered growl.

Two guys with full helmets and grey suits on, a black undershirt underneath it, point guns at us. I glared and hovered over Mako, going to cover her body if necessary. I knew Ryuko could handle herself.

I saw their fingers flick and threw myself on Mako, flattening her and me to the seats. I let out a grunt as Ryuko cried out and hopped on my back. "Down, you two!"

Looks like we both had the same idea. I could hear the automatic fire above us and that made me tense my muscles quickly in reaction. I heard them ping on the metal of the car and almost grinned, I bet Gamagoori was going to be pissed off. I shook my head slightly, now was not the time for that.

There was a loud whipping sound and then I felt the car speed up, Ryuko easing off my back. I slowly got up too, going toward my lower back, grabbing my staff and bringing it to full size, the blade gleaming on the front of one end. I also saw that Ryuko pulled out her large scissor blade. She was standing on her seat and I got up on the trunk of the car, easily spreading my feet shoulder width apart and finding my center of balance so I wouldn't fall.

Ryuko snapped. "Who the hell are they!?"

Gamagoori said, the car still speeding up. "You didn't hear? The Automotive and Airsoft clubs merged to form the Automotive and Airsoft Club. Don't worry, they're not after you. Even if they got their hands on your kamui, they couldn't use it. Maiko Ogure found that out the hard way."

I felt a twitch forming in my eyebrow. That fake girl was very annoying, she made a bad day ten times worse. Ryuko seemed to realize something. "So, they're after yours."

My eyes widened at what was coming. "Freakish car ahead!"

Mako gaped. "Woah! Ryuko look!"

It was a huge car, the red on the front shaped like ragged teeth showing it had life fibers in it. The one driving it with wild pink hair yelled. "Nice clunker, Gamagoori! But is it fast enough to escape me, Ryosuke Todoroki, president of the Automotive Airsoft club? Let's find out!?"

Ryuko said. "They're gaining. Looks like we picked the wrong car to get into."

I said, moving so Ryuko could also get on the trunk with me. "It's not a problem. We dealt with worse than this at the school."

Ryuko seemed to think about it and then nodded in agreement. It came to our side again and I turned on my heel facing them and feeling the rumble of the car under my feet.

Gamagoori said. "They're fast. But it takes more than speed, it take skill!"

Suddenly the car was spinning and I yelped in shocked horror. I slammed down on my knees, gripping the staff under my arm and grabbing on tightly to the leather seat in front of me, which was hard enough. I heard Mako and Ryuko scream too. I shut my eyes so I didn't feel the whiplash.

I heard Gamagoori laugh and I felt like punching him. Then he said. "I'm out of control!"

Ryuko snapped. "No shit! That's what happens when you crank the wheel like that, you ass!"

I agreed. "Seriously! I thought you followed the rules of driving. I'm pretty sure this is not a rule you're meant to follow!"

Ryuko said. "Where'd you learn to drive, on a go-cart track!"

She let out a yell and we stopped when we smacked into a wall. I let out a pained yell when my head smacked into the seat I was holding on to and the blade from my staff, cut into my underarm, close to my armpit. I winced with a curse. "Dammit!"

Ryuko groaned somewhere to my right. "You okay, Mako? Nashi?"

I also groaned, sitting up and turned back toward the trunk. "Yeah…"

My eyes widened in shock at about two dozen cars pointing their headlights at us. "That's more than I thought there would be."

Ryuko just chuckled. "You guys think you're all that, huh?"

I sighed, getting up, feeling the blood drip down my arm, the skin pulling painfully. I got off the car, my shoes smacking into the ground. "I guess now I have to get involved."

Suddenly Gamagoori said. "You stay out of this, Matoi. Archer."

My friend was confused. "Why?"

I got it though. He had to be feared for a reason. "You handling this yourself?"

He nodded, walked forward, toward the cars. "Yes, it is my mess. So, I'll handle it." He stood in front of us firmly.

The guy in the front from earlier with the crazy pink hair said. "You're cornered, big man! When we get through with you, you're gonna be bawlin'."

He stepped forward a couple of long steps getting closer to his enemy. "It will take more than you lousy punks to make me cry! But even if I did shed a tear, I'd just wipe the damn thing away! And then put you down."

I gaped at his speech and then whispered. "That's so badass."

Ryuko smacked my arm hard. "Are you serious, Nashi!?"

I shrugged at the look on her face, wincing at the sting from where she hit me. "What? It was a cool speech."

She rolled her eyes, but I heard a chuckle or two from her. By this time, Mako joined us, standing on the other side of Ryuko. Ryuko muttered at the 'eye' of her uniform. "Yeah, she is."

I didn't even want to know what she referring to so I was not going to ask. Meanwhile, the pink haired guy said. "Ha! You're all talk and no action! Light him up!"

I took an involuntary step back at the rocket missile aimed at us. Ryuko guarded Mako and I stepped in front of her, firming my feet and crossing my arms in front of my face as the weapon exploded. I moved my arms, expecting to see an injured Gamagoori, but he was fine, standing as firmly as before.

I blinked in shock. "What?"

He shouted. "Three Star Goku Uniform: Shackle Regalia!"

I took a step forward in interest, what was his power? I've seen Sanageyama's, but what was his…

Getting over their fear, the enemies shot him repeatedly. I felt myself pale at the multiple attacks. Before those attacks, I had Mako and Ryuko duck behind the car hood with me. He may be resilient to bullets, but the three of us weren't.

Ryuko gaped in shock. "That thing is hard."

The armor was amazing, was that really because of life fibers, whatever the hell those things were. He started shaking and then he groaned. "Ah! Yes! More! Punish me! Ah! I've been such a bad boy! Punish me, it's like your whipping my heart! The more you punish me, the stronger I get. Just like I was back then!"

I was horrified listening to this and by the look on her face, Ryuko felt the same way. I did two things in my shock and horror at some strange thing he was doing. I yelled out loudly. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Then I slapped my hands over Mako's ears. "Do not listen to this!"

I was not stupid, I knew how he sounded, I was not stupid about stuff like that, I was just not interested in it. Mako asked. "What are you doing, Nashi?"

I let go and repeated. "Nothing. Don't listen to this."

"Ah! And that's how I met Lady Satsuki! I waited two years for her to graduate. Just so I can enroll in Honnoiji Academy with her. She gave me this Goku uniform as a reward for my loyalty."

I felt myself nodding my head in respect. I could respect that, loyalty for another person. Though his was a bit insane.

Ryuko shouted. "Wait! How old are you?!"

"I'm turning twenty this year!"

I watched as whatever he was wearing seemed to be expanding. He was 19?! I knew he looked older than he was, but I didn't actually expect it to be true. Some people just look older than they are.

Mako said. "I always thought he looked older."

I rolled my eyes. "No shit, but seriously!"

"Are you gonna talk or fight!"

I took a step back as the cars smacked into the tall man. Seriously, how much damage can that suit take. Gamagoori laughed. "Ah, yes! The more punishment I take, the harder I get."

Mako was staring with wide eyes. "Wowzers, he's old and perverted."

I sent a horrified look at her. "You know about that!?"

Before she could answer me, he growled. "It's not perverted- "

I yelled, still a bit horrified. "It is so!"

He yelled out, louder than before and a deeper growl in his voice. "It's not, Archer! It's converted! As soon as I reach my climax, the power that is building up inside of me, it will explode!"

I stumbled back a couple of step, getting horrified. "Oh my god, stop it!"

I held my staff tightly in my right hand, still tense to where I didn't want to put it away, even if somehow Gamagoori seemed to have it handled. He roared and these vines shot out, knocking all the enemies away, explosions following the action. My mouth dropped open in shock as I used my right forearm to automatically shield my face.

The vines seemed to surround him, and I felt Ryuko pull me down with her in a crouch, I didn't look at her, gaping at the sight in front of me in frozen shock.

Gamagoori growled. "Three Star Goku Uniform: Scourge Regalia!"

Soon the enemies were done and Gamagoori was changed back into his regular clothes. I couldn't help, but remember him from before and stared blankly in awe. It was close to the feeling I had when I saw the power of Sanageyama before and when he used his power. It was a strange feeling in my chest and I sighed, blinking.

I collapsed my weapon, putting it back in the holster at the small of my back. We silently got in the car and it was quiet. I was lost in my own thoughts. Soon we stopped and I blinked. "What's going on?"

Ryuko told me. "I'm fillin' up my bike."

I nodded. "Ah, okay."

I saw we were in a gas station and I got out, opening the trunk, reaching for the bike, lifting it with a grunt and set it in front of Ryuko.

She nodded. "Thanks."

She went to fill it up. I said. "Hold on."

I went inside and went to grab something to eat, just a bag of chips to munch on. It was pretty empty and I paid quickly. I ate through the back as I walked out of the little gas station.

I heard Ryuko say sarcastically. "Okay, Dad."

I snorted and Gamagoori looked over at me. "See you both at the Sudden Death Run Off. I'll make sure to pick the perfect spot for our fight."

She blinked. "Wait, what?"

I just look at Gamagoori, an excitement stirring in my stomach. "See you then. You're strong."

He nodded seriously. "By the Sudden Death Runoff, we'll see how strong you've become."

With that, he sped away, dust spinning behind his wheels. I couldn't help, but grin in excitement.

Mako asked me. "Are you scared?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be?"

Mako replied back. "Well, he's a Three Star."

I stared off at where he sped away. My grin widened. "No, I'm not. Not at all." Strangely, I wasn't lying either.

/ / / / / / / /

Ryuko dropped me off and I saw it was still dark out. It had to be late, around midnight or later. I came in, flicked on a light and saw my Dad working on some kind of paperwork. He looked up with a smile when he saw me, moving his glasses that were perched on his noise. That was the only thing he needed them for, to read. "How was your trip with your…friends?"

I frowned slightly at that, most things he did was deliberate, I noticed the pause and he meant for me to notice it. "…Good. I'm going to bed, we still on for training?"

He nodded, pushing his simple glasses closer to his eyes, peering closer to the papers he was looking at. With a tired sigh, I upholstered my weapon and put it on the floor, changing into sleeping clothes and going to bed.

The next couple of days were done in training, either by myself or my dad. Speaking of him, he seemed nervous lately. I don't know what about. Maybe not even that, tense would be a good word for it. The question was, why was he tense.

My dad taught me maneuvers with my staff, smoother than the motions that I used before. How to easily switch moves from the middle, front and back of the staff and then using the blade in defense and offence.

 _It was three days until the week was up and when I would go back to the Academy. I was training outside with my dad. He had his own staff and he was teaching me how to use it better, better than before._

 _He paced slightly in front of me_. _"Now, you can use your staff well, but not good enough. Half of the moves and attacks you make need to be automatic thought and motions. You hear me?"_

 _I nodded. "Yes, sir." I tended to be more formal during training at times. He showed me how to block and attack smoothly, knocking me down over and over again to the ground, waiting for me to get back on my feet. It reminded me of one of my biggest goals. To be able to beat my father in a match, a fight that depended on strength and no tricks._

 _As the day went by, I trained with the staff on my own, practicing what he taught. I'd eat, sleep and then train with him on the moves I practiced when I was training solo._

So, by the time seven days hit from when Satsuki Kiriyuin gave her speech, I was almost vibrating with energy.

I was wearing my GI like usual, with the belt tied around my waist. This time, my dad gave me a higher belt, a purple one. I remembered when he gave it to me.

 _Just yesterday, we were training again. I blocked an attack, this time fighting Dad hand to hand. I twisted on my foot, moving my neck to the side. I was getting a lot better and sometimes I felt like I could almost see the attack before it hit me. I then kicked at him. He grabbed my ankle which I was planning on and swung a fist into his gut, kicking off with my other foot on his chest and giving a backflip, landing on my feet._

 _I grinned wickedly. Not giving him any time to rest and putting him on the offence, I attacked. He dodged the punch to his jaw, giving me one of his own. I stumbled back, feeling my jaw twinge in pain. I righted myself right away._

 _I then went on the defense, blocking and getting a couple of hits myself. We were both damaged and bruised up. After a while, Dad stopped and I did too. He was grinning at me, that warm look of pride in his eyes. I grinned back, feeling my ears go red. "I'll be right back, wait here."_

 _He jogged back into the house and came back a moment later, something behind his back. He held it toward me and I stared in awe. It was the purple belt, a higher-ranking belt than I had currently. "Dad?"_

 _He smirked. "You've grown stronger since we got here. It's time to showcase that strength, Nashi."_

 _He took my current belt on and put the newer one on tightly, which was something he did every time he gave me a new belt._

Before I walked out, Dad said, leaning against the wooden table. "You be careful, kid. Okay?"

His eyebrows were furrowed together tightly, a telltale sign he was worried about something. I nodded at him though, he was always worried these days. "I will, don't worry about it."

He nodded. "I know, you are strong. Have a good day."

I nodded back, walking out the door. "You too."

It was around 8:00 am, so instead of going to follow Dad to find out what he was up to, I would go straight to school by taking the trolley.

I walked into the school, pushing past people. I grimaced when I saw they were bruised and beat up. Well, most of them are. I actually saw Kiryuin's body guards in the crowd, like they were students too, except they were in perfect shape.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't bother looking for Ryuko or Mako in this insane crowd. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched with a glare on my face at the red circle over the top of the towers. All I had to do now was wait.

/ / / / / / / / /

Toshiro Archer, dressed in his GI walked over to the school, Satsuki Kiriyuin's project. She certainly was as confident as her mother. Did so in a different style, but was as confident. He met Aikuro Mikisugi in his home, knocking on the door. He heard. "Come in."

He opened the door to see Aikuro looking out the window, one foot balanced on its sill. He was just thankful that this time he was wearing his shirt and pants. He knew what their organization was called, but his long-time friend took it too far. "It start yet?"

Aikuro shook his head, not looking from the window. "Not yet. Come here if you're gonna watch."

He walked over, every step deliberate. He stared down at the crowd, seeing the young Kiriyuin going to stand to face everyone. "Is that girl fighting?"

Aikuro chuckled. "Ryuko or your daughter?"

Toshiro growled in a warning. "Aikuro."

Said man just laughed, his shirt slipping off. "Whatever you say."

Toshiro snapped, pushing the shoulders of the shirt back on. "And for God's sake, keep your clothes on!"

Aikuro asked, voice more serious. "If your daughter sees me?"

Toshiro frowned. "Let her, don't tell her about me and how I'm involved yet. That will be my job."

For the first time, Aikuro looked at his friend. "One day, Nashi will find out about all this, rather soon than later."

Toshiro scowled deeper. "I will protect her until then. You aren't telling Matoi everything either. Makes it worse that the one of the people she makes friends with is _her_."

Toshiro looked out the window, like he could see his child standing among the many people surrounding the area. Aikuro replied. "It might not be so bad that she is."

Toshiro glared at him. "And why not?"

Aikuro shrugged. "It's making her stronger."

Toshiro grunted, not wanting to agree and they both then kept silent, ready to watch another plan by Satuski Kiriyuin.

/ / / / / /

I watched as Kiriyuin stepped on her platform, her sword smacking into the building floor in front of her loudly. Obviously, something used to get out attention and it worked. Everyone's eyes were on her, including mine.

She spoke then, loudly and clearly. "Students of Honnoiji Academy! For the past week, you've fought long and hard. However, your fight has only just begun! Welcome, to the Sudden Death Run Off! Every battle for the past week has been recorded and now we know who the survivors are. Based on what happens today, I will determine who will acquire Three Star Status!"

I frowned as the place started to shake. "What the hell!?"

I firmed my feet to the ground and readied myself for an attack. Suddenly pillars with spikes on the ends which reminded me of No Tardy Day came from the ground, I counted six of them. People were hanging off the spikes since the pillars came from underground.

I frowned in confusion and then Kiriyuin said. "The six pillars are your next challenge. Fight your way onto one and be a front runner in the election!"

My mouth dropped open in shock. "What is she playing at?"

The pillars weren't all cluttered together either, they were scattered about, in a circle formation type shape. People started running and I did see Ryuko, slamming through people. I saw the four bodyguards going to the other pillars.

I gave a determined grin. "It's mine!"

I ran forward, slamming into people with my shoulders and feet, running toward the pillar everyone else wanted. I took my staff out, mid run, opened it to full size (mindful of the blade), and struck people left and right, running as high as I could, slamming into the top of one spike.

I put the oversized staff in the holster so it went past my waist and shoulder. I then climbed the spikes, scraping my knees and arms on the points, but on the last one, I jump high and landed on the top. I grinned widely, looking at everyone below me and saw the one who made it on the stairs go back down. I was breathing heavy, more from excitement than fatigue.

Ryuko was actually closer to the middle, the rest of the people on the pillars surrounding her. I was right, it was me, Ryuko and Kiriyuin's four bodyguards. The fighting for the whole week seemed like a joke for the weaker kids.

I heard. "Nashi!"

I looked over at Ryuko and grinned, waving a hand. "Ryuko!"

My head snapped toward Kiriyuin as she started speaking. "Well, well, well, the Elite Four sticks up to their name."

I heard the pink one, who's voice started to piss me off when I heard it once said. "Did you expect any different?"

I frowned. Why is she speaking so loud?

I heard Gamagoori's voice boom. "Lady Satsuki! We, the Elite Four would like to place an additional rule for the Sudden Death Run Off."

I scowled. "What?"

I was ignored. Sanageyama said. "Each of us want a shot of facing Ryuko Matoi in a fight…and I want a shot at facing Nashi Archer in a fight too."

I stiffened in shock, snapping my eyes to his. Even if he was blind, he shot a wide smirk in my direction. I bared my teeth in something of a grin back.

The crowd was screaming in shock. The pink one said. "We're gonna fight her anyway, we might as well do it on this grand stage." She waved a hand. "And I don't need to fight the karate monkey."

I snapped. "Did you just call me a monkey!?"

She made a 'huh' sound. The other one, the weak looking guy with blue hair, glasses and a snow coat said. "It would be an explosive finally to the Academy's first election, don't you agree, my lady? I also have no need to fight, Nashi Archer. I can simply watch."

I growled at them. I knew I wasn't as strong as Ryuko, but I could still fight and I was training! I want to be taken seriously!

Kiriyuin nodded her head. "It would, at that."

The place was shaking again and I snapped. "Not again!"

I took off the staff from my back and in one smooth moment, stabbed it into the ground in front of me, keeping me in place. A thing came from the ground. It was round with sharp edges. Something like a television screen seemed to be on every side. It was in the middle of us all. I made my guess that we would fight on it.

Kiriyuin said when the shaking stopped. "A King of the Hill Final Battle! Matoi, you will fight the Elite Four. And Archer, you will fight Sanageyama and Gamagoori. If you win, Matoi, I will tell you the details of your father's death. Archer, if you win your matches, I will grant you a request of any kind that you ask me for."

Ryuko said. "Bring it on."

I just looked levelly at Kiriyuin. "I accept your challenge."

"I will be the first to face you, Matoi."

Before either of them could say or do anything, Kiriyuin said. "Stop, there is one more thing."

Gamgoori gasped harshly. "Lady Satsuki?"

"Before the Elite Four fight either Matoi or Archer, another fight will take place."

I was confused and I'm sure everyone else was too. Even the Elite Four was confused, by the looks on their faces.

Kiriyuin said next, shocking me deeply. "Matoi and Archer will fight until the other is defeated."

My mouth dropped open in shock and I dropped my weapon in disbelief. The crowd screamed in bigger shock than before.

Ryuko asked. "What are you playin' at?!"

I didn't say a word, too shocked by the twist in her own election that Satsuki Kiriyuin made.

/ / / / / /

Toshiro's eyes were wide with shock. He could ever speak for a moment, taking in what just happened. Aikuro sent him a wary look. "Toshi?"

The old nickname slipped out and Toshiro flipped out. "Is she insane!? My daughter is going to be killed!"

Toshiro (turning red in anger, but eyes flickering in fear) was going to run out the door and stop this. Aikuro shouted. "No, stop!"

He grabbed him around the shoulders. Toshiro said through gritted teeth. "Don't try to stop me. I don't want to hurt you."

Aikuro blinked and let go. "Okay."

Toshiro righted himself, but before he could move, Aikuro took his needles out and stabbed his friend in places that would freeze him. Stop him from moving, but still be able to listen and speak a little. Aikuro, in his slouch stood in front of him. "Listen, Toshiro, you need to let her fight. If I let you go, will you let me talk and not leave."

"…yes…"

He removed the pins just as quickly as he used them. "Listen, Ryuko won't hurt Nashi too badly, we both know the outcome of this fight."

Toshiro rolled his neck, pacing angrily. "Nashi is my daughter, you can't have her fight that…that… _beast_!"

Aikuro narrowed his eyes. "Ryuko's not a beast. She's strong, yes? And I know you don't hate her."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I don't, but my daughter doesn't need to get involved."

"She already is and you know it. Plus, your daughter is more resilient than most, you know that."

Toshiro leaned against the wall and sank down until he was sitting. "I never thought she would be."

Aikuro stared down at him. "We all thought that. Times change, old friend."

Toshiro felt pain and guilt pull at his chest. "Yes, they do." In a quieter voice, he muttered lowly. "I didn't mean it."

/ / / / / / / /

A couple of days before this, Satsuki Kiriyuin was working with tech genius and hacker, Houka Inumuta. "You want five pillars, my lady?"

Satsuki was drinking her tea, as she usually did these days, staring off in space. Sanagayama was beating down the compaction, her old friend Nonon was doing the same thing, but at a much slower and selective pace. Her ever faithful shield was driving as he wanted to do as he just got his new car.

She frowned in thought. "A new change in plans, add a pillar."

Inumuta stopped typing on his computer. "For Nashi Archer, I presume, my lady?"

Satsuki nodded. "Yes, after watching her this past week, her progress has interested me."

Inumuta just nodded, adding the extra pillar in his data. He thought to himself of all the data he could collect on Nashi Archer now that she would be fighting, however Lady Satsuki would decide to do it.

Later on, when she explained the plan to the other three of the Elite Four to add the karate fighter in, Nonon rolled her eyes. "Really, she's a little monkey version of Sanageyama over here."

He scoffed. "Shut up, midgit. Lady Satsuki, I'd like to fight her."

Gamagoori nodded seriously. "As do I, Lady Satsuki, she shows much skill and I would like to test her strength."

Satsuki gave a simple nod. "Very well."

Nonon, leaning against a couch asks. "What if she doesn't go on the pillar."

Satsuki replied. "It's a test. We will see if she takes it. If someone else gets it, well, I have a plan for that."

All four of them nodded. "Right!"

/ / / / /

 **Wow, I can't believe it's been half a year since I posted, at least these chapters aren't short. Sorry, for the cliffhanger. But we saw other point of views.**

 **Hopefully I can update more. I have summer vacation for two months, so that gives me more time.**

 **Thank you for my reviews.**

 **Kelsy Patterson (Guest):** **Happy you think it's awesome. Sorry for the wait.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit** **: I'm so happy you love my story. It seems you are my number one fan and I'm sorry you have to wait so long. As for her own kamui. I don't know, I do know I have some plans for Nashi, things are really setting in motion now. Hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
